


In The Lonely Hour

by Mai_Mai1



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dark Hermione, F/M, Hermione Granger-Pureblood, Hermione's Real Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_Mai1/pseuds/Mai_Mai1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger's life has been turned upsidedown ever since she was left on her parents doorstep as a child. She hid their abuse well but let depression drown her. Harry and Ron stopped talking to her when she needed them the most and she is left at her wits end the day Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange show up at her door. Through their story, she learnes who she really is and makes a decision that will change her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with an interesting story for you all. I hope you enjoy this story and review below. I do not own anything Harry Potter except this plot. Thank you!

Hermione only ever wanted to be loved. She had been abandoned on a doorstep at a year old and her adoptive parents took her in. They took care of her and cared, but she was only a replacement for the daughter they had lost. Their real daughter, Ella, was kidnapped and murdered on a family trip to New York City, America and when a little girl was left at their door, they wasted no time to have a birth certificate made, officially naming the girl Hermione. She had no idea what her real name was or why she was left with people who wanted to make her into a copy of their other daughter and felt incredibly out of place. Her dark blonde curls had been colored and permed to the point of a constant frizz, her eyebrows as well were dyed brown. Hermione had been taught that grades were everything and her parents were very hard and strict if she wasn’t perfect. If she ever made a wrong move or said the wrong thing it would always be ‘Ella wouldn’t this’ and ‘Ella would have’ that. She could never measure up to the girl they’d lost. Hermione was a sad girl, her friends had all but abandoned her after she had turned Ron down when he asked her out in the middle of the previous school year and she was completely and utterly alone.

Hermione had tried to be strong, telling herself that nothing was wrong with her or her life and that she was perfectly happy but, that was a lie. She lied to herself to try and ease the pain of never being good enough until she couldn’t do it anymore. She turned seventeen earlier than anyone of her friends and used her freedom from the trace to make a new look for herself. She bought herself new clothes that fit her better than the old ones did and had her nails done regularly. She had her belly button pierced to make her feel sexy and desirable and reimagined herself to please the only person that mattered, Hermione herself. Her parents were furious by her attempts to change and become her own person and punished her by beating her and ripping up her new clothes. They didn’t understand magic and were even more furious with her when she repaired them with her wand and wore them the next day. The truth was that Hermione felt out of place in everything in her life. She never knew what was missing but whatever it was, had left a giant hole in her.

One saturday morning led to a knock at the door at six am. Her father had wrenched open the door to find Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange standing on their doorstep and forcing their way in the house.

“Who are you? Get out of my house!” Hermione made her way down the stairs and watched as Bellatrix froze her father with the Petrificus Totalus spell and didn’t know whether to be scared by the intruders in her home or cheer them on for putting Edmund Granger in his place for the first time in his life, so she just stood there shocked and kept a hand on her wand pocket as she calmed her senses.

“Edmund? Who was it at the-- Oh my God!” Her mother came racing down the stairs when she saw her husband standing straight like a board. SHe pushed past Hermione, effectively shoving her the rest of the way down. Janine Granger ignored the strangers standing over her husband and glared at Hermione. “How dare you do this to my husband, you ungrateful brat! We should have never let a freak like you in our home. We should have left you in the cold to die!” Hermione felt tears pour over her eyes and down her cheeks as her mother raised her hand to slap her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the burning pain to come on her cheek, but it never did. She opened them to find her mother had fallen to the ground from some spell she could only assume was unsaid and shot at her.

“What do you want?” Hermione asked, not out of anger for her parents or concern for herself but fear of what they might do to her now that the only other people in the house had been immobilized.

“Hermione, my name is Rodolphus Lestrange and you know my wife Bellatrix. We haven’t come to hurt you, dear. We’ve come to save you and take you to your family.” Hermione's eyes became wide at hearing his kind but shocking words.

“My family? I have no family. I was left on a doorstep sixteen years ago.” Bellatrix stepped forward with an unusually sweet smile on her face. Hermione wasn’t sure what to do anymore.

“Please, it would be much easier for all of us if we sat down and talked about all of this. I’ve used a special charm on the muggles to not wake up until I’ve said the counter spell.” Hermione could sense how important whatever it was that they wanted to tell her and decided to trust them. ‘Might as well, I have no one else and if they end up killing me, at least it’ll be a small funeral’ she thought to herself and sighed.

“Okay. I’ll listen to what you have to say. Come this way.” She turned and led them into the den. Rodolphus and Bellatrix sat down opposite her and she waited to hear what they had to say.

“Seventeen years ago,” Rodolfus started. “You were born in a bedroom in a home with your Aunt and Uncles there to greet you into the world and you were everything to them. They loved you so much and so did your mother and father. They didn’t really want children before you were born but when you were conceived, they were so happy that they bought the property in the back of their house to make sure you had plenty of room to run and play and they doted on you day and night. On your first birthday, The Order Of The Phoenix barged into their home, took you away from your family and glamoured your looks so they could not find you before leaving you to the muggle world. The minister at the time and Headmaster Dumbledore decided to put a powerful charm on you to keep your family from ever finding you but the spell backfired. One of them said the incantation wrong and it left you with a shield charm that would last only as long as the trace.” Hermione felt something wet fall on her hands in her lap and saw that she was crying. She looked over at Bellatrix to find that she too was letting herself cry.

“Who is my real family?” She asked after clearing her throat in order to speak without her voice cracking. Bellatrix reached out a hand and settled it on Hermione's knee, something that shocked her even more than when they had first barged into her house.

“Hermione, I am your mother. Rodolfus is your father.” Hermione was stuck in time for a moment, processing the information.

“Are you serious?” She asked them in a small voice. Rodolphus had bleary eyes as he nodded. “Did you both really love me as you say?” Hermione asked in the same voice.

“We love you more than anything. You’re our daughter. We can’t even begin to describe how many nights we stayed awake thinking about you.” Hermione couldn’t help herself, she didn’t care if they were death eaters or crazy or anything, she just launched herself from her couch and on their couch, hugging them and sobbing. She finally found her family. Her real family.

“I love you guys so much... I needed you in my life. How could Dumbledore take me away from you and place me in this horrible home? I’ve always known there was something missing and now there isn’t anymore. I’ve found you. You’ve found me.” They both soothed their daughter.

“Would you like to know who the rest of your family is?” Hermione heard her real mum say.

“I have ideas, but please.”

“My sister Narcissa is your Aunt Cissa, when you could barely talk, you once called Lucius, Cius, so he is Uncle Cius. Your cousin is Draco.” Her mum recited. Hermione pulled away and looked at them.

“What is He to me?” Both her parents knew who she was referring to.

“The Dark Lord is your Godfather.” Hermione didn’t know how to react. Rodolfus stepped in to sooth his daughter of her worries.

“The Dark Lord cared for you deeply as a baby, he never cares about anyone, but you were his favorite. He was almost like another father to you when I wasn’t around or on a mission and you couldn’t go a week without seeing him. He’d let you sit on his lap in front of us and you had a special little seat right next to him during meetings. Let me explain to you what we really are for in this war. Dumbledore wants to make it so Muggles could enter our world and become companions to our world. This isn’t just parents of Muggleborns that he’s wanting, it’s the entire muggle world.”

“That is horrible! Muggles start war on a daily basis and would use us to fulfill their selfish needs and gains. Hey, you didn’t say Mudblood.” Hermione marveled.

“It really isn’t a slur as everyone makes it sound. It refers to pureness of magic. Purebloods are untainted by the muggle world and the effect it has on their magic. Half-Bloods are slightly worse because their magic had mingled with someone that is not part of our world, which has a negative effect on them. Mudbloods are children born into muggle families accidentally and their magic is so undetermined, it’s like it’s on a scale.” Hermione understood now. It referred to the low power of a muggleborn’s magic but was used as a slur by some who don’t understand where the word came from.

“What are His views on muggleborn rights?” She asked, a little afraid of the answer.

“He wants to test muggleborns and see if their magic levels are considerably better than a Squib and place them accordingly. Children who are very gifted will go to Hogwarts while those who can barely show accidental magic will either be left to the muggle world or be put in a small school that specialized in basic spells that help them protect or fight in emergencies.”

“That actually sounds rather fair.... but what about all the torturing and murdering?” Bellatrix let out a breath that she’d been holding.

“Lower end death eaters think that they can gain favor or move up in rank by murdering muggles and mu-other bloods.” Hermione saw the way her mum caught herself in saying the word for her sake.

“It’s okay to say it. It only ever affected me when I was young. Now that I know the real meaning behind it and not the slur people take it to be, it has even less personal meaning to me.”

“Hermione, we’d love it very much if you came home with us finally. But, you are so closely tied to The Order..” Hermione shook her head quickly.

“Potter and Weasley stopped talking to suddenly last year when I turned Weasley down and now that I have learned what The Order and Dumbledore did to your family all those years ago, I can’t bear to be within the same room as him, let alone be on the same side.”

“You mean..” Her mum started.

“Yes, I want to come home with you, my parents and be on your side. He has much better plans for this world than anything I’ve heard about on the other side. I just have one stipulation.”

“What is it dear?” Her mum asked her.

“I first have to ask what my real name is.” Hermione stated. It had been a question swimming in her thoughts but she couldn’t see a good opportunity to ask until now. Her dad smiled tearfully at her and took her hands in his own.

“Your name is Valissa Elianna Lestrange. You were born May 19th 1979 and we named you for the flower that bloomed outside the bedroom you were being born in the night you came into this world.” Hermione felt tears prickle her eyes at the way her father said it, like she was everything in his world.

“I--” She cleared her throat to clear the lump forming and bit back her tears. “I want Hermione Granger to be reported dead. She will be reported murdered by her parents viciously after years of being abused and beaten and her wand burned in the fireplace. These people who I was placed with abused me my whole life because I was not perfect and to tell you the truth, I was at my end. If you hadn’t shown up this morning and claimed me as your daughter, I would have gone through with killing myself tonight.” She heard them gasp. “Now I have everything I’ve ever wanted with you and the family I never had the chance to get to know. I have something to live for now.” Her mum, Bellatrix, came over to her couch and sat next to her, taking her daughter in her arms and holding her close.

“I promise you, we will make everyone who made you go through this pay dearly. Starting with these muggles. The penalty for muggles killing a witch or wizard is more lenient than what He will do. I promise you.”

“We need to get to work setting up the scene. Is there anything you would like to take with you before we leave?” Her dad asked her.

“The only thing I would take is my cat, but Crooks died from old age a few months ago.” Her parents nodded and began planning what to do. The decided that they would take a rock outside and transfigure it into Hermione and make sure it looked banged up and bloody. Then, they would stun the muggles and hide them, coming back to get them after Hermione, or rather Valissa now, had seen her family and then they would bring them to the manor and He would take care of the people who tortured their little girl all these years.

They set to work, making the house look bloody on the walls from where she would have being running and falling against and planted the knives the muggles would have used. After reminding her that this wasn’t her daughter lying there dead, Valissa’s mum had a bit more fun than she should have making it all seem real. Her father took the muggles and apparated away while her mum was finishing up and arrived back at the house empty handed.

“Where did you put them?” Valissa asked. Rodolfus gave a mischievous smile.

“Greyback is watching over them. I strictly told him to leave them unharmed because they are for our entertainment tonight.”

“Oh Rodo, he didn’t give you a hard time about that, did he?” Bellatrix asked her husband. He shook his head.

“Nah. Once he heard the words ‘entertainment’ and ‘tonight’ in the same sentence, he was gleeful to help out. I will send for them once our daughter has met her family.” He looked at Valissa with such powerful adoration in his eyes, it made her forget to breathe for a moment. No one had ever looked at her like how her parents did.

“Is everything done?” Valissa asked.

“Of course, darling. Shall we go?” Valissa nodded and took her parents offered hands. They apparated out of the house and Hermione Granger was officially no more.


	2. Bonding With Loved Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finally out! I don't own anything Harry Potter but this plot. Thanks!

Valissa landed flat on her feet in front of a mansion that looked much more like a dark and old castle than something like what the Malfoys had. She had only ever seen Malfoy mansion once and it was featured in 'The Daily Prophet'. The mansion that she stood in front of now was very large, the paint looking black but seemed to have a purple tint in the sunlight as they walked along the cobble sidewalk that lined a large pond-like area in front of the mansion. It looked no more than three feet deep with some kind of moon stones acting as the flooring that led up to a giant fountain. The fountain itself made her stop and stare. It was a large cream colored shell with a woman carved in the center, it reminded her of Aphrodite. The shell was not fully open though, it seemed to only peek open enough to see what is inside but not activate the water spouts inside.

"The shell opens slowly during the day and the shadow displayed in the water is much like a sundial's. It is fully open at midnight and then begins to shut at one." She heard her father explain to her and turn to meet his gaze. "Come, let's go inside." Valissa nodded in return and followed her father, her mother behind her the whole way. He opened the door and she heard voices inside.

"Well? Did you find her? Is she alright? Where is she?" The voice was of a man's but frantic and deep. In answer to the questions, her father stepped aside to allow her to come into view. There were gasps that quickly followed once everyone in the room got over the initial shock. 

"Hermione Granger? Oh Merlin, it all makes sense now! How she always beat Draco in class, the way Dumbledore kept such an eye on her... The strange familiarity her magic was giving off to Lucius when he first met her. She's our Valissa!" She recognized the woman speaking as Narcissa Malfoy. Her aunt looked like she couldn't hold back any longer and raced forward to capture her in a hug. Valissa welcomed her embrace whole-heartedly. 

"Aunt Narcissa, I presume?" Valissa tried to sound strong but her vocal chords betrayed her, cracking with nervousness. Narcissa let her go and stepped back.

"Oh please, if it isn't too much trouble, call me Aunt Cissa. It was all you could garble out when you were a baby." Aunt Cissa smiled tearfully at her and ran the back of her hand softly and lovingly down her niece's cheek. "You were such a beautiful baby." She whispered just barely loud enough for everyone to hear. Lucius Malfoy was the next to step towards her. 

"I hope you can forgive me, Lissa. I have done many things against you personally that I am not proud of. After you were taken from us all, I was never the same. You used to sit on my knee during the nights you stayed here and I would read to you. You were always so fussy when it came to Draco sleeping in the same crib as you and I used to be the only one to calm you when your father wasn't there to do so." Valissa teared up as she stared at her uncle, the man which had done so many things to earn her hatred hadn't, after all, been that way all his life. His hatred had come from her loss. 

"I forgive you, Uncle Cius. I hope that maybe one day, we can be as close as we used to be." She voluntarily took her uncle into a hug and after a second of shock, he hugged her back in a tight embrace she could only categorize as Bear - Like. 

"I think it would be best if we lift the Glamour charms off of you. It will be tougher since it looks like the muggles dyed your Glamour hair and frizzed it into oblivion, but luckily, it is only the charms that they damaged." Bellatrix touched her daughter's shoulder to get her to turn around.

"Where's Mal- sorry, a bit of a habit. Where's Draco?" Valissa asked, noticing his disappearance. 

"He's at Blaise Zabini's home across the field behind the Manor. We thought that it would be best to wait for your reunion to take place after you've settled into the body you were born with and gathered your wits about. You and him have not had a very good standing for as long as I can remember." Lucius answered her question. She nodded and looked at her uncle in agreement. 

"Yes, he would flip his lid if he found out Hermione Granger is his cousin. It's not time yet to spring that on him." She turned to her father. "Who will be taking off my Glamour?" She asked him. 

"It will take all of us together to chant the reversal spell. You're mother will need to use both her wand and yours to do it." Valissa raised a brow in confusion. "Maternal magic bonds are the strongest because you came from inside her. Even though you are Glamoured, the wand chose you based on who you really are and who you will be. Now I warn you, the glamour also buried certain emotions or tendencies that you don't have at the moment. Even food tastes. They wanted to change everything about you. I just hope that the onslaught of things that were kept under lock and ward won't make you as batty as your mum was right after escaping Azkaban." 

She calmly handed her wand over to her mum and her family formed a circle around her. She closed her eyes, listening as they started chanting. At first, it was just tingles, like the feeling she received after her leg falling asleep, then it was like someone opened the floodgate and everything started pouring into her and when she opened her eyes, her vision was blurry. The tingles she felt before were now like knives jabbing viciously into her and she screamed as the pain overcame her. She felt herself grow and tuck in. She felt her scalp burn uncontrollably as her hair grew and pulled at her head. Everything physically came first.

After a moment of peace to breathe a sigh of relief as the pain subsided, she gasped and clutched at her chest as the mental portion came. It was like every emotion she had ever felt was coming out to play. She felt happy and unbelievably angry at the same time. Anxiety and depression came hand in hand to smack her across the face in greetings and every other emotion was suddenly soothed by a cool feeling of calmness that froze everything. It was refreshing to say the least. That was when she knew it was all over.

"Liss? Darling? Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't know it would hurt. Normal Glamours are never that dark." Her father's voice sounded and she finally opened her eyes to find everything perfectly clear. She could make out every detail in the marble floor, every stitch in the couches leather fabric. Before, her vision had always been a bit blurry but the muggles had never taken her to get glasses, they had always said it was wasteful to buy things that we don't really need. Now, it was like High Definition. She gazed up in wonder at her father, who had bent down on one knee to look at her. She reached out to him and noticed how pale her skin was now. It matched her father, who himself, was pale. 

He took her delicate hand and helped her stand, wobbly at first. She found that she was her mother's height now. It was only a couple inches, but it mattered. She looked around at her family and couldn't quite imagine how it was that the smiles on their faces had gotten brighter since she had walked in. 

"Oh, my sweet little girl. Look how beautiful you are! I have to admit, you look so much like your father, it is almost breathtaking." Her mum said to her, taking her hands and spinning her around to get a total view. 

'I'll transform something into a mirror for her to look in." Aunt Cissa said. She walked over to a tall candle rack and transformed it into a full length mirror on wheels and began pushing it to stand in front of her niece. Valissa looked into it intently and gasped at what she saw. She indeed looked like her father. While her mother had brown eyes, she had taken after her father with royal blue orbs. While her mother gave her the thick Black family curls that she had dawned on her head, her father donated his own hair traits. Valissa's hair was as dark as her mother's but took the clean pressed look to make her dark curls look heavy and tamed. Another thing was how long it was, it reached the floor. 

"Oh dear. The glamour that was on you kept your natural body growing with the fake one and never registered your hair cuts. We can fix that in a bit, but for now...." Aunt Cissa waved her wand and she felt her hair braid itself and then roll up into a bun, held on her head with magic. She smiled in thanks at her aunt and surveyed the rest of her body. She had a tucked in waist like her mother and aunt had, with a bust all on her own. She had gone from a B cup to at least a D. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see her mum standing in the mirror with her. 

"Rodo's mum was big just like you. She wasn't as thin though." Valissa nodded. 

"She's a vision, Lucius. Just imagine the kind of men that will be asking for her hand." Valissa blanched as her father and uncle both growled. 

"We'll see about that." Uncle Cius stated and Narcissa batted playfully at his arm. All time seemed to stop though, as the floo was activated and someone stepped through. 

"Mother? Father? Are you here? You weren't at the Manor so I thought to look here." The voice drifted in and the owner's grey eyes met Valissa's blue. "Who the bloody hell is that!" 

Draco was back from Blaise's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Draco... 
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter 3!


	3. In Which Draco Starts What He Can't Finish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter to this story I have going here. I am so sorry that it took this long, but what can I say? Writer's block is a bitch. Anyways, enjoy!

She wasn’t sure how to react to him. He stood in front of her with anger in his eyes and his wand out. It seemed to Valissa that her cousin would not be as welcoming to her as she had hoped. The part of her that had been Hermione wanted to introduce herself properly and smoothe out the situation while her new self drew her wand and stepped forward to accept his challenge. She felt a cloak brush past her and looked to see her Uncle Cius step up to his son.

“Draco, put that away. This is your cousin, Valissa.” Draco had a look of confusion cross his features, but kept his wand steady.

“That’s impossible, she was lost. Dumbledore took her away!” He insisted.

“We found her. It took a while to pinpoint her after the trace faded with the spell, but we did it.” Her father told his nephew. She kept her face neutral while her cousin looked from his father to his uncle in shock before carefully lowering his wand.

“Father? I do believe a challenge stands. My knowledge may be limited of pureblood traditions, but isn't there tradition surrounding a duel between the families? I believe each generation does it to gain power over another, right?” Valissa eyed her father in the corner of her vision, but kept a trained awareness of Draco. Draco’s eyes lit up.

“Oh no.” He breathed. Rodolphus looked at her in shock before smirking at Lucius

“Yes, my dear. Each generation of pureblood children duel for dominance in their circle. I do believe your son has started it over, Lucius.” Lucius looked to his son with distaste. With his past knowledge of Valissa’s background, he knew this was going to be a losing battle for his son and he was bound by tradition to allow it.

“Yes, I do believe so. We’ll have to inform the other houses. The tradition was frozen until Valissa could be found. Each family will be offering up their sons and daughters. It is a great honor to have your heir win.” He looked at his niece with a glint of excitement in his eyes. Somehow, Valissa knew that this tradition was his favorite. He looked to his son.

“Well, Draco. I sure hope you’re ready for this. Your cousin is quite the fighter.” Draco collected himself and smirked at her.

“Please, this will be a piece of cake, Father.”

“Then let’s head to the dueling room for this, shall we?” Bellatrix encouraged. Her voice was high with delight and she danced to the large wooden doors at the end of the entrance hall. Valissa looked to her father who looked at his daughter and nodded for her to lower the wand.

“Father, tell me more.” She beckoned. He smiled and put an arm around her.

“Well, you see. The pureblood families all put up their children of each generation to fight amongst the other families for the honor it brings. The winning child is awarded the highest honors for themselves and their family. It gives the child and family the ability to be freed of undesirable marriage contracts they may have made or it affords them great wealths paid from the losing families. It will also give great honor for them in the dark Lord’s circle. The winning child who defeats all the families will be one of His personal favorites.” She nodded along with what he was saying.

“Father, you haven't made any undesirable marriage contracts for me, have you?” Valissa questioned. He shook his head.

“Of course not. I knew that if you were anything like myself or your mother, you’d never submit to one, so we decided to let you make your own choice when the time comes.” She smiled at him and gave him a hug..

“Thank you.” She told him sincerely.

“Alright, come along! We don’t have all day for me to beat you.” Draco called from the other side of the room they were now in. He was turning up his sleeves while his mother talked with her mother.

“Oh, quit your yapping, Malfoy.” Valissa smirked at him. She took her stance at the end of the stage and their fathers gathered in the center of them to talk what the winnings would be. Rodolphus looked to his daughter as Lucius said something.

“Lucius is leaving it up to you to decide the winning terms. He doesn't care what it is.” She smiled and thought. Hmm. Maybe a new cat? Yes. I would love a new familiar and maybe a bit of cash in my account for Hogsmeade weekends at Hogwarts. She thought.

“One hundred thousand Galleons and he takes me to the pet shop to pick out a new familiar.” She called back to him. As expected, her uncle didn't even blink at the number and nodded.

“Draco?” He looked to his own son.

“If I win, she must take out a marriage contract with Goyal.” He told his father. Valissa growled under her breath. There was no way that would happen. Rodolphus looked to his daughter in shock and she smirked with a gleam in her eyes at him to let him know that there was no way she’d let that happen. He nodded and the two heads of houses made an unbreakable Vow.

“Alright. You two know the rules. No spells that cause serious bodily harm and anyone who breaks dueling protocol automatically forfeits.” Lucius said before both men stepped off the stage to join their wives.

“Ready, Cousin?” Draco asked. She bowed in acceptance of the duel.

“As I’ll ever be.”

“Confundo!” He called and she deflected it and casted her own spell.

“Confringo!” Flashing out of her wand in a torrent of heat was a gigantic flame, which shot at Draco. He didn't expect her to get serious so fast and barely had time to roll out of the way. “Deprimo.” She yelled at him in mid roll, a spell usually used to detach objects and she used it to her advantage to mold it into a wind tunnel which threw him back into the brick wall behind him. He fell down and gathered himself for only a second before pointing his wand at her.

“Expelliarmus!” She tried to deflect it, but was shocked when the spell took her wand and before she bothered waiting to see if Draco would catch it, she used wandless magic towards him. Casting the Jelly finger curse. When Draco went to catch it, it just went right through his hand and he reacted by trying to kick it up to himself, instead kicking it back to Valissa. “Accio wand.” She said and her wand came back to her hand. She ignored the shocked looks she received and started walking up to her cousin, casting curses and hexes at Draco while he tried desperately to wandlessly deflect them, his own wand falling through his Jelly hands.

“Langlock!” She hissed at him and then proceeded to kick his wand from him and put him in a body bind curse in victory. There was a moment of silence before her audience burst into applause and came up on the stage.

“That was.. Amazing, Liss.” Rodolphus told her with so much pride, he could burst.

“Just wonderful, darling. I can’t believe you are that strong with wandless magic! When did you learn that?” Bellatrix cooed. She blushed.

“Well, I've been practicing secretly since I was first year. At first, I could barely get a book to float, but after intense concentration and persistence, I could use most spells.” Narcissa dismissed the spells used on her son and helped him to stand.

“Well, you have become the first champion. Congratulations.” Lucius said to her and she stepped forward to hug him.

“At least your son could be second. He is quite the caster himself if only he would go for the more damaging spells.” He laughed and Draco looked at his father in shock. Lucius had never laughed in his presence.

“Come to my office at Malfoy Manor and we will discuss your victory.” He told her. She nodded and followed her uncle out of the room while her parents discussed with Narcissa how to go about announcing Valissa’s return to society and the beginning of the pureblood Honor Games. Draco staying behind to recite all the eligible children in each family.

“Come through the floo with me, we will pop right into my office.” Lucius told her. She walked up to the floo and waited for him to grab a handful of floo powder and escorting her in. “Malfoy Manor - Lucius’s office.” And he threw down the powder, sending them into a beautiful room of mahogany furniture and dark burgundy walls, looking almost like blood.

“Not Slytherin colors?” She asked. He shook his head.

“No. I spent too many years surrounded in green and silver. The burgundy walls make this room a little easier on the eyes. Come and sit.” He directed her to a delightfully comfortable looking chair and she gladly sat, enjoying the feeling of it gently forming to her body. “Now, let’s talk business. What would you like to do with the money?” He asked her as he sat across from her and crossed his hands on the desk.

“Honestly, I haven't really figured that out. I figure that I'll start my personal account under my new name and use the money for certain Luxuries at school.” He nodded.

“I see that your parents have not told you of your trust fund.” He told her. Her eyes became wide.

“Trust fund?!”

“Yes. A trust fund was set up for you when Bella was pregnant with you and they kept it growing when you were taken. I suspect you have a few million galleons.” She coughed.

“Wow..”

“Yes, well, I'll have your father deposit the money into it. When would you like to pick out your familiar?”

“As soon as possible.” He smiled and stood.

“An owl, perhaps?” He recommended. She shook her head.

“I was thinking Kneezle.” He nodded.

“I know where we can go for them.” She stood.

“Alright, well, when do you think we can go?” She asked him, but before he could answer, the doors burst open and her aunt and mother stood in the doorway.

“Wednesday.” Bellatrix answered. She raised an eyebrow.

“Wednesday?” She asked. Her mother nodded.

“Yes, we have arranged for The Order to find your body tomorrow morning. After Hermione Granger is announced dead, we all will announce the return of the missing Lestrange Daughter. Your ball will be Tuesday night.” Narcissa answered. Lucius stood and went to his wife.

“Won’t that be a bit obvious to Dumbledore?” He asked her.

“Yes. That is what we want. She will return to Hogwarts a happy child and he will know that he can do nothing about it. The Order that survives now, know nothing of what he did. He cannot reveal who she really is without casting a cloud on himself. It is perfect.” She told him while Bellatrix laughed and came to her daughter.

“Come now, we must get you changed into some robes. The Dark Lord will be here soon to welcome you back.” Valissa’s eyes widened once more and she felt nervous. Her mother seemed to take notice and pursed her lips. “Don’t worry, my darling girl. You have nothing to fear.” And with that, her mother pushed her into the floo and back to Lestrange Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go, guys! Leave a Kudo and review for me and stay tuned for Valissa's meeting with Lord Voldemort.


	4. Godfather Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I couldn't stand to wait another day to post this new chapter, though chapter three was just posted a week ago. In this chapter, Valissa and Bellatrix have a mother-daughter moment and she meets her godfather, subsequently unlocking the final piece of her magic hidden beneath the reminants of the concealment charm Dumbledore placed on her sixteen years ago. Enjoy!

Valissa came through the floo and was immediately pulled by her mother towards the stairs. It seemed odd to her that just six hours before, she considered Bellatrix a threat to her life. She thought the Malfoys dangerous and their son the epitome of shady days, but they turned into something so much better. They turned into loving family members who were hell bent on finding the missing piece to their life. The Order would shit themselves if they saw how well she got on with them. If she had any doubt about herself being their daughter, she didn’t have one anymore. The way she felt with her magic running through her in her own body when she fought Draco assured her that she was family to them. 

As they walked to the stairs, she peeked through the open doors to the room she had dueled in to see her cousin meticulously repairing the wall she had launched him into. She looked over to the left to see her father, Rodolphus, watching him with his arms crossed, telling him where he missed spots. 

“Your father focused on the house after you were taken to get his mind off of you. Now, he spends much time making sure everything is perfect for you.” She raised an eyebrow and turned her focus towards her mother.

“For me? Why?” She asked, Her mother sighed and pulled her up the stairs. 

“In truth, he’s just afraid as I am and the rest that you’ll get past the shock and run screaming from us all.” 

“I would never do that, Mum.”

“I’ve killed people, Honey. Your father and I tortured a family until they lost their minds. Our whole cause kills people.”

“Yes, but you said that lower ranked death eaters only murder muggles and mudbloods to try and gain favor.” Her mother raised her brows at Valissa’s words.

“Yes.... But... It’s hard to explain to you. I’m so afraid you won’t like what you hear..... You see, most of us enjoy killing. We torture for information or for punishment before we either kill them or turn them loose. You do realize that the people you’ve called mum and dad for seventeen years are going to be killed tonight, don’t you?” Maybe the Hermione in her would have had a problem with it, but the new her did not. 

“They deserve it. When it comes down to it, I will do what needs to be done.” Bellatrix shook her head. 

“As much as I’d love it if you became like us, I don’t think it’s in you.” They came upon a door and Valissa paused to grab her mother’s arm.

“Mum, I have all I could ever want. I have a family who actually loves me and who spent years of their lives looking for me. You haven’t once showed malice for your daughter being Hermione Granger. I would do anything to keep you happy. I would kill anyone who threatened to take away all of this. Uncle Cius laughed today and Draco looked at him like an enigma. I will do everything in my power to see that happen again. Just to see that emptiness in your eyes that I saw years ago fade away as you look at me... That is all the motivation I need. Harry Potter himself couldn’t make me turn away from all of this.” There was a moment of silence between them and Bellatrix stared into her eyes, looking for a sign of hesitance, but only found love. Another second of silence passed before she burst into tears and grabbed onto her daughter, wetting her shoulder with tears. Valissa let her mother cry, knowing that she needed it. They stayed like that for a while before Bellatrix’s sobs quieted and she straightened up. “I could do without the trust fund, though.” Bellatrix and Valissa laughed, both needing it. 

“That is for you to do with what you see fit.” Bellatrix said in a stern voice before smiling again. “Now... That’s enough of that. Come, this is your room.” Valissa knew there were many things her mother wanted to say, but somehow, she knew there was no need for her to. She nodded with a smile on her face and let her mother lead her in, knowing that it was important to her. Bellatrix opened the door to reveal a large room with a four poster bed. Fluffy pillows lined the cream colored headboard and there was a white comforter patterned with a lavender colored flower with a faded blue center to it. The carpet was a very dark green, almost like a fir tree color while the walls were such a pale green, it was almost missed. There was a desk, dresser, vanity and bedside table in the same color as the headboard and large glass doors leading out to a patio.

“Wow, Mum. This is amazing.” Bellatrix smiled widely and started almost bouncing like a child.

“You like it? Oh how wonderful. Your father and Lucius will be so happy. They insisted on doing this and Cissy helped with the color schemes. I’m not much for girly things.” Valissa laughed, knowing her mother was right about that much. He mother was dressed in all black and though she had on a corset and a skirt, they looked not as elegant as Narcissa always looked. “There’s a balcony out those doors that have a planter along the rail with the flower you were named after and it all faces the field.”

“Who lives in the mansion across the field?” She asked. Her mother looked out the glass.

“That is the Zabini’s home. Antonio and Annabeth live there with their son, Blaise and their young daughter Bianca. Their son is your age. You’ll probably end up battling him soon. The youngest is nine.” Bellatrix stated before leading her daughter over to the vanity and letting loose the bun in her hair. Her curls flowed down to the floor. “Now, how long do you want it?” She asked, brandishing a pair of shears. 

“I think right to my tailbone in a V.” Her mother nodded and began cutting. “Mum, what will be done with the rest of my hair?” She asked.

“Hmm. Well, I think I’ll just vanish it after I’m done, why?” She asked.

“I was thinking that it’s a lot of hair. Don’t any witches wear wigs?” Bellatrix laughed. 

“A few. Although, I think there are a few little girls who do as well. There are some children in pureblood families that are born without hair.” Valissa listened.

“Let’s keep the rest of the hair, maybe we can give it to a child in need.” Her mother gave her an odd look, but nodded and picked up the long curls from the ground and fastened the end with a hair tie. 

“There we go, now wait here.” She handed her the hair and went to the closet to pull out a pair of pure white robes. “These will bring out your eyes and the color of your hair.” She told her. Valissa sighed and stood to get dressed. As she took off her clothes, she took notice of how they seemed fine after her transformation.

“I’d think that these clothes would be too weird on me.” She said.

“Ah, that was me. I fixed them so you wouldn’t be uncomfortable. These robes will have to be magically fixed as well, but no worries. We’ll be going shopping for your coming out ball and then after your morning with Lucius, we’ll go out for your dress robes, daily robes and Hogwarts clothes. I suspect your Hogwarts letter will come shortly after your ball, so we can buy those things as well.” 

“That’s fine with me, Mum.” She was going to continue on until she saw the frozen look on her mother’s face and followed her gaze down to where her bellybutton piercing was. It shocked Valissa to see that it withstood the glamour removal. 

“Pray tell, dear daughter. What. Is. That.” Bellatrix asked, her voice becoming pitchy in a way that did not sound loving. 

“Uh, um.” She stammered. “It’s a bellybutton piercing?” The answer came out as a question, even confusing herself. Bellatrix stepped forward and looked at it. 

“You need to get rid of it.” She said flatly. 

“What? Why?” 

“Because if you were ever to be tortured or caught with that thing in your body, there is no way I’d be able to stop them from ripping it out of you. Unless you want a gigantic scar there, I would take it out and vanish it. No one can know that you brought something back with you from the muggle world.” Valissa didn’t waste time in taking the piercing out and vanishing it with her wand. Her mother pointed her wand down to where the noticeable mark was and whispered a spell under her breath. Valissa felt it close up and when she looked down, there was no sign of what had been. “You’d be considered a blood traitor. It is imperative for you to denounce the muggle world. Do you hear me? Only the family and The Dark Lord can know who you were. Once you find a husband, he may know as well, but until then, all anyone will know is that you were kidnapped at a very young age and taught from home.” Valissa raised her brows. 

“You already have a story worked out for my disappearance?” 

“Yes. You’re kidnappers had been professors at a wizarding school in America. When they moved here and took you, they glamoured you and passed you off as their own child whom they taught at home.” She nodded. 

“But how will we keep that story straight when your death eaters are killing Hermione Granger’s parents?” Bellatrix thought for a second. 

“Then we will need to speak to The Dark Lord about it. He will know.” Valissa nodded. She yearned to move away from the topic, needing to question her mother about Him before her meeting.

“How should I greet Him?” Bellatrix knew she meant The Dark Lord.

“Oh, Yes. ‘My lord’ will do, I think. You shouldn’t address him as anything else unless he tells you to. Looking him in the eye will win you points as well. He will not respect you if you do not respect him enough to look him in the face as you speak to him. Make sure to tell him about the people who adopted you. He will want to bring you justice.” Valissa nodded and took a deep breath. 

“Alright. Anything else?”

“The Dark Lord doesn’t like Lucius very much. Don’t be surprised if anything happens.” That got Valissa’s attention more than anything she had said. She knew that The Dark Lord probably didn’t like her uncle for what had happened in the Department of Mysteries, but she didn’t like the idea of him getting hurt.

“I won’t let anything happen to him.” She said with confidence.

“That is not wise, Lissa. The Dark Lord will only turn his rage on you for protecting him.” Valissa smirked.

“You and Father mentioned that I was his favorite, right? Well, who says that I’m still not? Besides, I can give The Dark Lord information from The Order. I wasn’t in communication with Ronald or Harry, but I was kept in the loop by Molly and Arthur. I know everything coming up in the next three or four months and the finality of Hermione Granger’s death keeps all of those plans solid.” Bellatrix looked at her daughter with wide eyes.

“You realize what this could do? That kind of information could do wonders.” Valissa kept out the part about who she knew as traitors. She would use that information when it became necessary. 

“I know. That’s why I’ll use it to get Lucius back in favor.” She smiled triumphantly. Her mother helped her into the pure white cape that matched the robes.

“We must get going. The Dark Lord is at Malfoy Manor waiting for you.” 

“How do you know?” She asked. Her mother pointed to the dark mark.

“He notified me.” Valissa nodded and followed her mother out and to the floo with urgency. They arrived in the foyer of Malfoy Manor where her father waited to escort them and Valissa was led upstairs to the third floor and to a room. As Rodolphus opened the doors, she heard a voice that sounded much like a young man’s voice welcome them.

“Ah, welcome. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, I was told you have good news.” Valissa saw her Uncle Cius, Aunt Cissa and Cousin Draco standing around a desk. As she walked up to it with her parents, the chair spun around to reveal a beautiful boy. He was her age with curls on his head, so brown, they almost looked black. His eyes were a blue. They weren’t like her own royal blue, they were almost like rain. In truth, he looked a little cute. Valissa started to wonder what kind of trick was being played on her. This boy in front of her looked nothing like the Voldemort she had seen battle Dumbledore. 

“Yes, my Lord. We have finally found our daughter. This is Valissa.” The boy now announced as Voldemort turned his cold gaze upon her, but she did not waver her own. She dared to look into his eyes as she was told to and held herself firm. He seemed to study her for a moment. 

“Hello, Valissa.” He greeted, his voice becoming a little warmer. 

“Hello, my Lord.” They boy-lord cracked a smile. 

“There is no need to address me as such, when we are amongst family, my dear. Godfather or Tom will do in this setting.” That shocked her, but she concealed it. 

“Yes, Godfather.” He nodded in acceptance and looked to Rodolphus. 

“Where did that old fool have her, Rodolphus? Who has raised my Goddaughter all these years?” He demanded. 

“My Lord, Dumbledore put her in a muggle home and glamoured her. Her adoptive parents then went on to damage the glamour by trying to turn her into the daughter they lost. They abused her and misused her.” The Dark Lord slammed his fist on the table. 

“Of course he would put her in a Muggle home. That crazy kook loved muggles too much. Where are these muggles? They ever hurt her? If she was placed with muggles, she must have gone to school thinking she was a mudblood. Who was she?”

“The muggles are with Greyback, my Lord. He is awaiting their demise hopefully tonight. I assume that they did hurt her. The mother was about to slap her when we arrived.” Her father paused and Valissa decided to step in.

“I was Hermione Granger. I used to be a part of The Order until the youngest Weasley wrote me off after I refused his affections.” Her godfather’s eyes flashed. 

“You were right in front of us the entire time. All these years, we could have found you.” He stated in awe. "Lucius, get me a vial of Veritaserum. We have to see if there’s anything connecting her to The Order still.” Valissa didn’t like the way in which her godfather spoke to Lucius, but she kept her mouth shut for now. Lucius did not question him and hurried to fill his request. 

“My Lord.” He addressed as he handed him the vial. He took it and stretched his hand out to Valissa for her to take. She bravely accepted it.

“This potion not only gives the power to only speak the truth, it forces it out of you no matter what.” Voldemort told her. She nodded in understanding before uncorking the bottle and downing the contents. She had never taken it before and found it odd that she felt nothing. There was no surge of magic to let her know she was being overridden with truth potion. There was no sudden need to spew out all her desires. 

“I don’t feel any different.” She told the group. The Dark Lord frowned while her family looked shocked. 

“Hm. Rodolphus, run a diagnostics spell on her. See if she is under the influence of the potion.” The Dark Lord instructed. A few moments passed. 

“My Lord. I’m seeing nothing. How is this possible?” The Dark Lord looked into her eyes, not saying a word. A few minutes passed before a look of anger crossed his features. 

“I cannot get into her mind.” 

“You were trying to use Legilimency on me?” She asked. Her godfather nodded once. “But I didn’t feel any prodding. Nothing.” 

“Young Draco, fetch Severus. Tell him nothing, you understand?” He asked. Draco nodded and rushed out of the room. “Rodolphus, I must confess that I did some experiments on your child before she was taken. I tested her to see if any spells did not work on her. She lasted through Obliviate, Imperio and the Cruciatus Curse.” 

“Why would you do that, my Lord?” He asked.

“Because the magical history in your family is astronomical. Bellatrix, your sister had a child metamorphmagus. Narcissa and yourself have always had strong magical capabilities and that shows through Draco, but not as bright as it did with Valissa. The Lestrange family have been known for their magical shields. Some spells don’t affect them and they are known as well for their wandless magic.”

“Valissa defeated Draco in an honor duel using wandless magic.” Lucius stated. 

“Exactly! She may have many more advantages now that the spell has been taken off of her. You said the spell they used morphed everything about her? Maybe her magic was kept locked up as well. Some broke through, but now.... She has endless possibilities.” The Dark Lord was cut short in his excitement when Draco came through the doors with Severus Snape following close behind.

“My Lord. Draco told me I was needed?” Her former professor addressed The Dark Lord. 

“Ah, Severus. Yes, I would like you to try your Legilimens on Valissa Lestrange, here. She is Bella and Rodolphus’ long lost daughter.” Severus looked Valissa over in shock. “Dumbledore took her away and placed her with abusive muggles.” Voldemort spat. By the horrified look that briefly crossed the Potions Master’s face, Valissa knew that he had nothing to do with it and had not known of what Dumbledore had done. 

“Yes, my Lord.” Valissa met his artful gaze and waited for what seemed like forever.

“I can’t get in, my Lord. There doesn’t seem to be a personal resistance. It seems her magic is keeping me out.” He told The Dark Lord. 

“Push harder.” He commanded. Severus did and after some time, Valissa felt a headache come on. She kept her gaze steady and it increased until she screamed and crumpled to her knees, holding her head. 

“Make it stop!” She cried. Valissa clutched her head and as she looked around the room, it got brighter. Suddenly, she felt her body growing more and suddenly, she felt fine in her head, but she was constantly growing and shrinking. Severus looked on in horror as Valissa started morphing into full representations of the people in the room. She stayed like that for several seconds before morphing to Hermione Granger and then back to herself. 

“What was that?” Bellatrix asked in panic as she rushed to hold her daughter up. She was breathing heavy and stumbling around. 

“Severus’s push into her magical barrier forced her magic to fully activate.” The Dark Lord stated. 

“You mean to tell me she is like my halfblood niece, now?” Bellatrix stated.

“She’s better. Give her time to adjust. Your daughter is very powerful.” Valissa stabilized herself as Severus got over his shock and looked to his master.

“My Lord, Miss. Lestrange’s morphing reminds me that Hermione Granger has been found dead in her home. She was brutally murdered by her parents before they took off. The Order is out looking for them. They want to get to the muggles before we do. They know what we do to muggles that kill witches and wizards.” The Dark Lord acknowledged him.

“So much for your plan, Cissy.” Lucius said to his wife.

“Oh please, they won’t announce it until tomorrow morning. They’ll use this night to find the muggles. By the time they find them, we’ll have dropped their corpses off at their headquarters.” Narcissa told her husband. Severus raised an eyebrow at their words.

“We already have the muggles. Do not worry, Severus. Thank you for your services. Do pass it along that tonight is when we shall put the muggles on trial.” The Dark Lord dismissed Severus and as he left the room for the floo downstairs, Valissa stepped up, now fully recovered from her magical overload.

“Godfather. I just wanted to say that you will have no problem with me. I don’t want anything to do with The Order. My dedication is to my family and to the cause they have informed me of. Furthermore, I know how close we used to be when I was younger and I hope we can rebuild that connection. You spoke of tests you had done on me, maybe we can get to know one another in sessions where I will let you test me in return for some dueling lessons.” The Dark Lord raised his black eyebrow and honed in on the girl. 

“Hm. Yes, but why would you need dueling lessons?” He asked. 

“I have every intention of beating the rest of the pureblood families in order to gain the power that comes with winning. While I am an accomplished duelist, I think the only way to ensure I achieve greatness and establish myself in this family is to better my skills.” The Dark Lord thought for a moment before responding. 

“Yes. I believe that will do. You are to come to Riddle Manor once a week for your tests and lesson. I assume between then, your family will be training you as well. We’ll start Friday at two.” He told her before standing up and pushing is his chair. “Oh, and by the way; my true appearance today was a courtesy to you. This was to help you adjust. There will be few times that you will see me as Lord Voldemort when alone. It is my hope that my human appearance will somewhat soften the shock.” He turned to her family. 

“I am truly happy that you found her. I will see you on the night of her party.” They all slightly bowed for him and Valissa took note from them to follow. With that, her godfather waltzed out of the room to leave them all alone. They all seemed just a bit shocked at how nice he was towards the end. It seemed that just one meeting with his goddaughter had slightly bettered his mood.

“Wait a moment, what about the muggles?” She asked.

“That has been taken care of. He set a time for tonight before you arrived. It is to be held at Lestrange Manor at eight.” Narcissa stated. Valissa nodded. 

“Good. I can't wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you go guys. I've spoiled you with two chaptes up within a week of each other. The next post won't be for a while. Leave a Kudo and Review if you liked it and I'll see you all next time!


	5. Dancing On Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valissa exacts her revenge on the muggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back with the next chapter. I hope you like this! Read, Review and leave a Kudo if you liked it and I'll see you next time!

The day past in a hurried pace. If had been hours since her real parents found her and taken her home and it was now six in the evening. Valissa found herself excited for what was to come. She now knew what her godfather was fighting for and wanted to be apart of it. She wanted to train her magic and best the entire pureblood court. She yearned to get to know everything about her family and unite the entire wizarding world of Britain against the notion of muggles joining their world and sharing it. Most of all, Valissa wanted revenge against Dumbledore himself for taking her away from her home and stoppering her magic before placing her in an unfit household. 

The youngest Lestrange daughter found it hard to get used to all that was new within her. The emotions she had were in turmoil. She couldn't quite find a way to balance out the feeling of crazy with the calmness. It was as if she was in a blender and someone was constantly pulsing it. She felt fine most of the time, and at the least, she felt twitchy. Her magic was coursing through her like a raging current and it made her pinky spaz out. Her new way of morphing into another witch or wizard had opened the final flood gates within her and it felt as if the only way she would truly calm down was if she let the ability run rampant for a little while. 

Valissa sat at her desk in her room, looking out the window. She was dressed in black robes now. Her mother felt that it would make her fit in at the meeting if she was in the same color as the rest. She heard a knock at her bedroom door and turned to see her cousin standing in the doorway. He had come to see her after what had happened with her godfather. 

“Tell me, Cousin. How long has it been that my godfather as spoken to your family the way he does?” She asked him. He came in her room and folded his arms, leaning against her bookshelf. 

“Ever since my father failed to get the prophesy from Potter, the Dark Lord has treated us that way.” Valissa nodded. She smiled then.

“Draco, would you mind terribly if I asked you to walk with me in the gardens? It’s such a nice sunset.” She asked him, her eyes becoming doe like and her lip slightly pouting. He could have said no, but something in him said yes. She grinned and led him out of her room and down to the patio door. He opened it for her and they stepped outside to walk along where the roses and Hydrangea bushes were. 

“Do you mind telling me who you were before all of this happened? When you revealed yourself to the Dark Lord, I was sorta too busy concentrating on my hope that he would not ensue any wrath on my parents or myself.” She nodded, understanding how Draco would be afraid of her godfather. 

“I used to be Hermione Granger.” She stated, pulling a rose forward for her to smell. 

“You used to be Mudblood Granger?” He asked, the sound of shock evident in his voice. She looked at him. 

“Yes. It’s horrible, isn't it? Dumbledore made me think I came from muggles. I never had any friends besides Harry and Ron and they abandoned me. I was constantly belittled for my knowledge and capabilities and never taken seriously. Dumbledore made me a muggleborn with the knowledge that you would hate me.” She looked down, her eyes scrunching a little to keep from crying. She was shocked when Draco pulled her into a hug. 

“Dumbledore will get what’s coming to him. He took you away from us and it is because of him that I hated my own cousin. I should have been there for you. We should have been put in the same house and you and I would have been close....” She pulled away slightly to look at him. 

“You don't hate me still, do you Draco?” She asked him. He looked at her with the same love and adoration in his eyes that everyone else had.

“No. Of course not. At first, I was freaked out by your appearance back into our lives. I never quite understood how they could grieve for you so much because I was to young when you were taken to remember you, but now I know. I thought you were a fake and I wasn’t worried about our dual, but you proved me wrong. The way your magic interacted with my own could have only meant that you really were family.” Valissa smirked and pulled him down to sit in the grass with her. 

“You weren’t worried, eh? Then what was up with the slight ‘uh oh’ you gave when I brought it up?” She asked him.

“I was more worried about what my father would say. He’s usually so jubilant about any kind of opportunity to prove the Malfoy blood powerful.” She nodded in understanding.

“I see. Well, no worries. I have a plan to get you all back into the good graces. Firstly, you and I will need to train our arses off. We need to be first and second in these battles. I’ve already toasted your buns, that means I need to be first. Secondly, your father will need to be our primary teacher. Godfather will give him much praise if we start winning battles because your father is teaching us. Thirdly, I have information about The Order and their plans that have been set in stone by my counterpart’s demise. I will relay that information onto Uncle Cius and make sure I go with him on the missions. I will make sure he kills several members of The Order that have been targeted, but unable to be found.” Draco’s eyes widened.

“It’s fool proof. If we can do all of that, then....” He trailed off.

“Then your family will be back in the good graces of Godfather and we both will have established ourselves as people not to be messed with.” 

“So, not to change the subject, but what will your story be when you return to Hogwarts as my cousin?” He asked her. 

“You know, I’ve thought about that and I have decided not to give one. Any kind of explanation I could give will just raise questions. Let's just let people talk. I really couldn’t care less about what they could say.” Before he could reply, they heard a voice calling them. 

“Draco! Valissa! It’s time!” They both turned to see Narcissa standing at the back door. They stood and walked to the door and entered the house. Valissa went over to where her uncle was and directed him to let her whisper in his ear.

“The Order is planning a banquet on Thunderlily Hill two weeks from now. Everyone is required to be there to help recruit new Order members. This is information only insiders have. Severus Snape does not even know. You need to bring this to the Dark Lord during my session of training with him. It will ensure I can accompany you and it will help bring you into good graces again.” She stepped away from him and placed a kiss to his cheek before rushing over to her parents and standing between them. No one had seen what she just did. They were all too busy talking to each other about what was going to happen tonight. 

“Welcome, everyone!” Rodolphus stepped out into the middle of the room. She wasn’t quite sure what he would say to them. They had never sat down and discussed her back story properly and the Dark Lord had not given her the opportunity to ask for his input on the matter. She waited with baited breath for what he’d say. “To start off this meeting, I would like to announce the return of someone you all remember. My daughter was taken from not only my wife and I, but from everyone here. Today, I would like to present my beautiful daughter who has returned to us. Come out here, Valissa.” He motioned for his daughter to step out with him and she did. She felt nervous and unsure of herself, but she pushed those feelings down and adjusted her confidence before walking out to where her father stood.

“How did you find her? Where was she?” A voice asked from the crowed of people. 

“Dumbledore glamoured her and spelled her magic to make her seem like a mudblood. Fortunately for us, the spell backfired and most of the spell that dampened her magic was lifted along with the trace after her seventeenth birthday. From then, all my wife needed to do was perform the maternal search spell that connected her with our daughter and apparition took us straight to her.”

“Has this anything to do with that mudblood Granger girl’s death?” Parkinson Sn. yelled out. 

“Yes, in fact. My daughter used to be Hermione Granger. She was severely abused by the muggles standing in as her parents and was more than accepting of what her true family was supposed to look like. She is now fully on our side, even making sure to fake her counterpart's death in order to join us. However, this information stays between us. Your children cannot know. The Dark Lord is her godfather and has made sure your dark mark keeps this secret. We all know one of the perks of the dark mark is that is curses you to never be able to give in to veritaserum. This is kept between us.” 

“I am fully prepared to join my family in this war and to join you as well as I have made sure the connection I had to the Order is now nonexistent. I myself have begun the honor battles by defeating my cousin Draco. I am loyal to the cause.” She announced to everyone. She could see some death eaters smile once she said that she had begun the honor battles. She assumed that their smile meant they had a child her age that she would be dueling. 

“And anyone with a child in her generation who wishes to face her soon will contact myself.” Everyone seemed to nod. “Is there any doubts or concerns? You all know I am a fair man. Anything you ask now, will be answered.” No one spoke. It surprised Valissa that each and every one of the death eaters in the room gave her a nod in greeting and a small smile. Even Dolohov seemed to be cordial with her. With their acceptance fresh in her mind, she stepped forward and away from her father, confident that she could lead the meeting in her family home. She touched her father’s arm in reassurance as she past him and he went to stand next to Bellatrix.

“Tonight, I have a special treat for all of you. The muggles that tried to raise me the way Dumbledore wanted them to are here. They ridiculed me and abused me simply because I had magic running through my body as swiftly as my blood does. The rest of the wizarding world believes that they killed their daughter, Hermione Granger, but we know the truth. They will be punished as if they killed me, but even more severely because I am not only still breathing, but also because they abused a pure blooded witch. Tonight, we will exact our revenge and drop their bodies off at the Order’s doorstep. Do what you want with them, but do not kill them. Their deaths will be my responsibility and my own little bit of revenge.” The crowd became restless with enthusiasm to get to it. “Greyback!” Valissa called. The crowed of death eaters separated to make room. The muggles had woken up at one point and were kicking and screaming as he levitated them into the middle of the room by their ankles and dropped them. Valissa raised her wand and created a barrier around them. It made it so the death eaters could walk through it while the muggles could not. 

“Where are we?!” 

“Let us go, you freaks!”

Their voices were screaming and Valissa smirked. She walked forward and forced their eyes to meet hers and waved her wand to make her look like the girl they hated.

“This is what you deserve.” She changed back to her true self and stepped back. She could hear them begging her to let them go as if she really was their daughter and as if they really did care about her. She tuned them out and looked to the crowd. “Have fun.” She told them and stepped out of the circle and stood with her family. She watched them be tortured one after another. She was slightly surprised when her old potion’s professor stepping in voluntarily to exact his own pain of them. She assumed he would stay loyal to the Order and planned to rid him when the time came, but he seemed to have changed his loyalties with either her story or maybe the tale Dumbledore had given him. Either way, she was impressed. 

Valissa watched as Parkinson Sn. came up to her father and she grinned. She liked this new life and the best parts were just to come.


	6. In Which Bella Splurges On Her Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. This one was eleven pages on my google docs, so i hope you like it. When it talks about the blue gown Valissa picks out, I'm more or less picturing the dress Lily James wears in Cinderella. Thanks!

By the time that the meeting ended, it was nearly midnight and Valissa was exhausted. She finally killed the muggles once their screams became tedious and annoying. Her father ended the meeting shortly after the bodies were cleared from the room. Dolohov, the twins Alecto and Amycus volunteered to take them and deposit the bodies outside of the Order’s last known location and Valissa was escorted up to her room by her parents.

“Goodnight, my sweet girl. If you need anything, we are just a call away. You also have an elf. Her name is Mimzy and she was the elf we hired when you were born. I know you don't like elves, but she is very dedicated. We treat elves as our equals in this house. She has missed you.” Valissa nodded, feeling too tired to protest the fact that she had an elf. She yawned and bid them a goodnight before walking into her room.

“Hello, little miss! I's Mimzy, your nanny elf. You's need help with robes?” She was greeted by an elf with a pink flowery dress on. Valissa studied her for a second before realizing that the elf was genuinely interested in her.

“Hello, Mimsy. It's nice to meet you. Yes, I would like some help. I'm too tired to take them off.” Valissa said to Mimzy. Mimzy set to work taking off Valissa’s outer robes. Once her cape was neatly hung in the closet, the elf snapped her fingers and Valissa was suddenly standing in a lavender slip for sleeping in.

“Thank you.” She murmured and got into her big and luxurious bed, discovering that Mimzy had warmed it for her. She sighed gratefully and sunk into the sheets. Mimzy turned out the lights and left through the bedroom door before apparating away to another part of the house so to not disturb her sleeping mistress. Valissa snuggled into the warm comforts of her bed and rubbed her fingers on the sattin ends of her pillow, falling asleep to the wonderful knowledge that her first day with her real family had been the best day of her life.

* * *

“Lissa bear. Time to get up, my darling.” She faintly heard as she felt a hand gently rub the side of her face that wasn't submerged in pillows. Valissa opened her eyes just a crack to see her mother sitting on her bed with a sweet smile on her face. Valissa still had a bit of trouble getting used to her mother being so tame around her. She hadn't seen the crazy come out while she was around her the day before and suddenly wondered if her mother wasn't really crazy and if she just got a little too carried away with a wand in her hand.

“Mmm... Good morning, Mum.” She said to Bellatrix. Bellatrix beamed at the sound of the name.

“Darling, it's time for breakfast. I've laid out your morning robe for before you get dressed. When you wake up a bit more, slip it on and come downstairs.” She told her daughter, motioning to the chair at her vanity desk that had something laid across it. Valissa rubbed her eyes and nodded. Her mother left the room gracefully and Valissa threw the covers off of her body and sat up slowly as to not cause any vertigo.

After several minutes of gathering herself and pushing away the groggy feeling, she stood and slipped on the robe. She opened her door and padded out to the stairs and down them. She followed the smell of food to a dining room where her father sat reading The Daily Prophet while her mother nibbled on some fruit. When they noticed her appearance into the room, they smiled at her lovingly and Rodolphus patted the chair next to him. She settled into the comfy seat and an elf appeared.

“What would Little Miss like for breakfast?” He asked. She swallowed and cleared her throat.

“Um.. Pancakes with lots of butter and syrup, please.” She requested. The elf nodded.

“Zandy get it for Miss.” He replied and popped out of the room.

“Um, Mum? Dad? How many elves do we have here at the manor?” She asked them.

“Twelve. About six of them you’ll never meet until this place is passed on to you, but you should know Mimzy, Zandy, Arnot, Melie, Earnel and Phaun. Mimzy is your nanny elf, Zandy cooks and cleans the kitchen, Arnot and Earnel take care of the horses and other animals along with keeping up the gardens, Melie is my own personal elf and Phaun is your mother’s. There is also Andelle who is Draco’s nanny elf. He visits here whenever your cousin comes over.”

“But why do I need a nanny elf?” She asked her father.

“All pureblood children have a nanny elf. Typically a nanny elf is passed down to each generation of child, only ever hiring more if more than one child is brought into the home. You would have had Andelle if not for the fact that we felt it better if you had a female elf. Male elves know nothing about what a young pureblood witch goes through as they grow up and begin to have children of their own. Mimzy was the best elf we could find and to be truthful, we tried freeing her when we thought you would never come home, but she refused to go. She loves you just as much as we do, darling.” Valissa blushed. She wasn't used to how affectionate they were. Her father’s eyes still sparkled like she was everything to him and her mother still was an emotional wreck.

“Alright, but what about when I go back to Hogwarts? What will Mimzy do then?” She questioned.

“Mimzy will be coming with you, dear.” Bellatrix spoke up.

“What? Are you kidding me? No one else at Hogwarts has a nanny elf constantly around!” Her mother laughed.

“Oh yes they do, you just didn't see them. You probably assumed they were an elf employed by the school.” Valissa quieted down, searching her memory and finding her mother right. All those times she had seen people like Pansy Parkinson with an elf, she had thought it was just a Hogwart’s elf.

“By the way, honey. Parkinson Sn. Approached me last night. He says his daughter will be ready to duel you next Friday.” Valissa nodded.

“Not a problem, Dad.” Zandy popped in to set a plate full of buttery pancakes in front of her along with a generous amount of syrup before popping away, so quickly that she had no time to thank him. She picked up her fork and began eating, listening to her mother prattle on and on about the wonderful guest list she had made up for her ball that night. Everything seemed so sudden for a ball and Valissa silently wondered how it was going to be ready by that night.

“Oh, and I've made an appointment for you with Madame Idina in Diagon Alley to find a dress. She is the best seamstress in all of England.” Cissy and I will take you there in another hour or so. Alright?” Her mother said.

“That’s fine, Mum. I'll be ready whenever you need me.” Bellatrix beamed and went on talking.

“Oh! And don't let me forget, Draco will be coming with us. He needs new robes.” Valissa nodded along until she finished her meal.

“I'm going to go get dressed.” She excused herself and went back up to her room and raided her closet for something to wear out. Nothing she had was casual. Everything was colorful and elegant. It took her breath away to see most of the garments were such a sheer color that they glowed in the sun creeping through her window. She found one finally that wasn't too over the top. It was a long witches dress that caressed the floor. It was a pale nude color that nearly matched her skin with beautiful crystals that looked like swarovski crystals. She slipped out of her pajamas and stepped into the gown before letting her hair fall out of the bun she had put it in to eat. Her beautiful hair cascaded down her front and back in loose ringlets. She took a small piece from each side of her face and braided them back and out of her face.

With the gown now on, she could see that it too, cascaded down her with flowing edges of crystals. Her bust showed just a little through her hair and she sighed. It felt a little too much to dress like she did to go out, but it would have to do. She walked over to the closet and looked around for some shoes until she found the matching pair.

“Great, heels.” She said to herself. She charmed them to be comfortable and to help her keep her balance in the cobble streets of Diagon Alley.

“Valissa!” She heard her mother call.

“Coming, Mum!” She called back. Valissa did a once over in the mirror before exiting her room and following the sounds of her mother’s voice downstairs and into the sitting area. She walked in to see her aunt Cissa, mother and Draco talking.

“Ah! Hello, darling. Don’t you look ravishing.” Narcissa came forward and hugged her niece. Valissa swallowed.

“You don’t think it’s too much, do you?” She asked them. Narcissa shook her head.

“Of course not! You look gorgeous, Lissa. Don’t ever think of yourself less than so.” Valissa blushed at her aunt. She heard someone clear their throat and turned to see someone she had not seen in the room when she had first entered; perhaps because she only had eyes for her family. It was a boy with creamy colored skin and dark chocolate curls on his head. This could only have been Blaise Zabini and for once in her life, Valissa allowed herself to notice his beauty.

“Cousin, this is my best mate, Blaise Zabini. He lives in the manor behind this one. His parents are out of the country and asked my mother to help him get his robes set up for the upcoming school year.” Draco spoke, noticing the way his cousin and best mate looked at each other. Blaise stuck out his hand and Valissa placed hers in it before he brought it up to his lips to brush a kiss against the backside of her palm.

“It is wonderful to meet you, Valissa. I have heard so much about you from Draco.” Valissa gulped and ignored the feeling in her stomach at the way he said her name to smile at him.

“Hello, Blaise. It is nice to meet you as well. Draco has told me very little of you, I’m afraid. So, does this mean you will be joining us today on our trip out?” She asked him. He gave her a smile.

“Yes. I’ll be staying with Draco as well. Mum and Father will not be back for another two weeks.”

“I hope you don’t mind, Bella. Annabeth begged me to take him. They won’t have time to take him shopping once they get back.” Valissa’s mother waved it off.

“No worries, Cissy. Now, shall we go?” They all nodded.

“Alright, Valissa, have you gotten your apparition license yet?” Narcissa asked. Valissa nodded.

“Yes.”

“Great, because the boys don’t yet. You can take them and we’ll meet you there.”

“Okay, where am I apparating to?”

“In front of Gringotts. Madame Idina’s shop is really close to there.” Valissa grabbed her cousin and his friend by the arms and immediately apparated out.

“Cissy, do you think it will work?” Bellatrix asked her sister.

“Of course it will. The stars know what they are doing.”

* * *

Valissa and the boys landed under a lamplight in front of Gringotts to see two seconds later, her mother and aunt come out of the floos. Valissa silently wondered why they made her aparate them when they could have taken the floo network as well, but brushed it off, assuming that they were just trying to let her strengthen the relationship between her and her cousin and help her gain friends in the new world she was in. The wizarding world is certainly different if you are rich and a pure blood. Narcissa and Bellatrix came towards them.

“Boys, go ahead and get your school supplies and shop around. Meet us at Madame Idina’s in two hours and we’ll get you all situated for your formal robes and Hogwarts outfits before going to lunch.” Draco and Blaise nodded and hurried off at Narcissa’s instructions.

“Okay, Lissa. Let’s find that perfect dress for your coming out party and the gown you'll wear for the Yule ball.” Valissa raised a brow.

“Yule ball? I thought that was only something done for the Triwizard tournament.” Bellatrix shook her head.

“Actually, it has been adopted by many wizarding schools. This will be the year it is held again at Hogwarts and your father and I want you to look ravishing. The only person who could ever outshine you would have to be a Malfoy daughter.” Bellatrix’s eyes danced with light as she looked at her sister, a look that was missed by her daughter.

“So, I am to be the shining star, then?” Valissa asked absentmindedly as she admired the decorations of the store they were walking towards.

“Of course, darling.” They walking into the shop to find it was empty until a witch popped into the room.

“How may I help you?” She asked. She looked like a younger witch with blonde hair and brown eyes.

“We would like to see Idina. Tell her that her Lestrange/Malfoy appointment is here.” Bellatrix said dismissively. The young woman scurried off into a back room.

“Welcome! Welcome! How are you today?” An old voice welcomed, walking out of the room the woman had just gone into.

“We are good, Idina. How are you?” Narcissa greeted. The old woman smiled warmly. She seemed a lot nicer than the seamstress Valissa had always gone to for her clothes.

“I am great. Thank you. Come in! I have taken all of my best garments into our nicest room. Follow me.”

“My son and his friend will be along in a bit.” Narcissa spoke to her.

“Yes, I will have Yasmine watch for them.” Madame Idina said dismissively.  
Valissa was led along with her mother and aunt into another room that had so many beautiful gowns in it, she nearly fainted.

“Take your time, darling. Today is for you.” Her mother whispered in her ear before kissing her on the cheek and nudging Valissa to start perusing the selection.

“And child? There are much more than gowns in this mix. Gowns, witches robes, undergarments, sleepwear, the best school uniforms money can buy.... You name it, I make it.” Idina told her, patting her hand sweetly. Valissa gulped and nodded. She had never been given the green light to anything her heart desired. Valissa started with the gowns, hoping to get the most important things out of the way before looking at everything else.

“Mum, are you sure?” She asked.

“Yes, darling.” Valissa nodded again and started looking. Eventually, she found a gown she adored. It was gorgeous. The gown was a beautiful blue color with bunched up fabric around the bust in a sweetheart design with blue and silver butterflies surrounding it. The waist cinched in and the rest of the dress cascaded down beautifully in sheer Organza and tulle.

“Oh Mum, can I try this one?”

“Oh, I see you found that. That is one of a kind. My best work, I’d like to think.” Madame Idina commented.

“Of course, Valissa. Go ahead.”

“This sort of dress requires a corset.” Idina said.

“I'll help her get it on.” Narcissa assured Bella, who didn't quite know how to lace one up. She always had her elf do it for her. Valissa nodded excitedly and rushed to the dressing room. A few minutes filled with pulling and tugging later, she came out all laced up in her corset and delicately placed in the dress. It was truly exquisite and just the sight of Valissa in the gown made her mother break down in tears.

“Oh honey, I never thought I'd ever see you dressed like this. You look like a queen.” Bellatrix stepped back to see her in full view and Valissa twirled around to let her see everything.

“It’s perfect, Bella.”

“Is there any shoes that go with it?” Her mum asked.

“Yes.” Idina said and took out a box. “The shoes are one of a kind as well.” She said as she took off the top to reveal crystal slippers with gorgeous butterflies on each toe that fluttered their wings. “They are charmed to feel like you’re walking on clouds just as the corset is charmed to make you feel as though you aren't wearing it.” Valissa stepped into the shoes and her mother and aunt lost their senses and started bawling.

“That's the dress, Liss.” Her mum told her.

“Yes, I think it is.” Idina clapped her hands together.

“Wonderful. A beautiful dress for a beautiful girl. My, it even fits you like a glove. I won't have to take in or out even an inch and the length is perfect for your height. What account should I put this order on?” She asked.

“Put it on mine and my husband’s shared account. This dress and all of our orders today for my daughter.” Bellatrix spoke before her daughter could protest.

“But, Mum.” She started.

“Think of this trip as a welcome home present.” Valissa realized it was futile to fight it and dropped the subject. “Go change so Idina can package it all up and we can keep looking for your Yule ball gown.” She told her. Valissa went in and changed and levitated the gown, corset and crystal slippers out and into Madame Idina’s waiting arms.

“Shall I have all purchases today sent to your manor, Madame Lestrange?” Bellatrix nodded and replied as Valissa quickly honed in on a strapless gown of the color champagne. It was gorgeous as well with a sweetheart neckline and beautiful jewels lining the waist and the fabric flowed down softly in an A-line. It would go nicely with her creamy skin. Valissa took the gown off the hanger and snuck into the changing room as her mother and aunt were distracted with Madame Idina.

When she finally got the gown on, she looked into the mirror and knew the minute she did that is was perfect.

“Valissa? Have you found another one?” She heard her mother ask. Instead of answering, she opened the door and stepped out for them to see.

“Oh, darling. Another perfect pick. Just look at the way it makes her glow, Bella.” Madame idina rushed to give her the matching gloves that fit up to her elbow. They too, were champange color, although they were a satin fabric of pure lace.

“Just beautiful, girl. I must say, my dear. You are gorgeous. What is your name?” Idina asked, making Valissa feel a little fawned over.

“Um. My name is Valissa.” She told the old woman.

“Ah! Like the flower Lissia.” Valissa nodded. Idina pushed her into the changing room to get out of the dress. When Valissa emerged, the room had changed. The gowns had been replaced with women's robes and underwear. She took her time to look through the garments, eventually finding everything she wanted. She was in need of robes that she could wear on weekends at the school and at home. She found beautiful capes to go with each one and comfy fur gloves and hats to go with her winter robes.

Once she found all the robes she wanted and needed, she moved on to bustiers and underwear to match her robes and dresses. An hour past before she had everything she needed. Each item she picked popped out of her hands and supposedly into another room to be processed. She had just gotten to the school uniforms when the boys arrived, laughing and smiling as they waltzed in. Narcissa gave her son a kiss on the cheek in greeting.

“Start picking out what you want for the year, boys. Madame Idina has set out all the men’s clothes and uniforms over there.” Narcissa pointed towards the corner where all the colors for the Hogwart’s houses were.

“Mum, how will I pick out my uniform if I don't know what house I’ll be in? Won’t we have to come back to get my official robes?” Valissa asked her mother, wondering how that would happen.

“You see, all the outfits idina set out for you have just the regular Hogwarts symbol on them. Once you are sorted, the emblems will shift to what house you are put in. Today, we will also look at scarves for when it gets cold out. You'll need to pick out your favorites and owl me once you're sorted so I can have Idina make them in your house colors.” Bellatrix explained. Valissa took it to heart and began sifting through the uniforms, realizing that the more expensive the seamstress was, the more fabric selections were given. The uniforms she used to wear were nothing like what she had in her hands now.

She ended up picking twelve different pairs of uniforms with different fabrics for the different seasons and then moved on to the uniforms for winter and picked out even more. She felt spoiled and a bit apprehensive at how much she was getting until her aunt had laughed and explained that Draco usually had three times what she had picked out at the time, which had been only four or five of each. Soon enough, they were finally done and it felt like the room was substantially less filled. Everything she picked out was sent away.

“Alright. If you come over here, Madame Lestrange and Madame Malfoy, we will discuss when the delivery date shall be for all of this.” Madame Idina said, motioning for the two women to follow her.

“Oh, Madame Idina! Make sure to put all my things onto my parent’s account, please.” Blaise called to her before she left.

“Already done, Mr. Zabini.” Was the curt reply before she turned the corner.

“So, how was it?” Draco asked his cousin, referring to the shopping trip.”

“It was fun, but I'm exhausted. Mum and Aunt Cissa kept pushing me to pick out more. I don't know how all of my things will fit in my wardrobe, much less my trunk for Hogwarts. Even with a spell to shrink everything down for size, I don't see it all fitting!” Valissa laughed.

“You could always place an undetectable extension charm on the trunk as well as a charm to make it seem light as a feather. I also recommend placing an anti wrinkle charm on all your fabrics.” Valissa looked at him, shocked.

“But an anti wrinkle charm is only for the skin!” She argued.

“Yes, that is what everyone is told, but I know from personal experience that that is a load of dung. Women are just told that so the cleaners can keep their jobs.” Valissa nodded.

“That's very smart of you, Blaise. I think I’ll try it.” Narcissa and Bellatrix came back into the room.

“Valissa’s gown is arriving around five tonight. The rest of the clothes will be delivered by Friday. Come on, kids. Let’s grab some lunch. We’re meeting Lucius and Rodolphus at Watercrest.” Narcissa told them. Valissa knew of that place. That restaurant was a very highfalutin place. Only the well off dined there. Valissa adjusted her robes to make sure they weren't creased from constantly being put on and taken off.

“May I escort you?” Blaise asked her, offering his arm to her. She smiled.

“Yes, thank you.” She took his arm and they all walked out of the shop and down the way to have lunch. They walked in to see a man standing at a podium.

“Hello, table for Malfoy.” Narcissa stated to the man. He nodded quickly and grabbed some menus before leading them into a grand room and to a table where Lucius and Rodolphus were talking.

“Can you believe the nerve of them to host themselves here? How did they ever get in?” Lucius said to his brother in law. Rodolphus shook his head.

“I don't know, I just hope she can handle it.” He said before seeing the group walk up. “Ah! My lovely daughter. How wonderful to see you. Hello, dear.” He greeted, standing to give his wife a kiss and his daughter a hug. He then did as Lucius did and pushed wife’s chair in before sitting down.

“Allow me.” Blaise said and pushed Valissa’s chair in before taking the seat next to her and Draco.

“Rodo, what were you and Lucius talking about just before we got here?” Her mum asked her father.

“It seems that the Order is having a remembrance for the recently departed Miss. Granger.” Lucius answered for him. Valissa’s eyes shot up.

“Father, I can handle this. I promise.” She reached for her father’s hand. Blaise felt confused and looked to Draco for answers. Draco shook his head.

“Privileged information, Mate.” He told his friend.

“Let’s just order.” Draco suggested, opening his menu. Valissa opened hers to look around. Eventually she came across the pasta section and decided what to eat.

“Hello, my name is Aldive. Do you know what you will be having?” The waiter asked, visibly shaking. Valissa figured it was from nervousness. He was in front of highly known purebloods.

“Yes, I'll have the--” Valissa tuned everyone out, making sure to respond once the waiter got to her. She listened in very carefully to what was going on behind the doors to the party room. She could hear Molly Weasley yelling at one of her children and Remus Lupin barely raising his voice to get everyone’s attention.

“And for you, Miss?” She heard and broke out of her daze.

“Yes. I'll have the Fettuccine Alfredo with scallops and French bread with butter. Blue cheese for the salad and a butterscotch mocha.” She ordered. The waiter quickly took down her order before removing the menus from the table and scurrying off.

“You'll love the butterscotch mocha. I have it every time I come here.” Blaise spoke. Sending shivers down her spine at how delicious his voice sounded when it was right in her ear.

“I hope I will.” She answered. A while later, they were just finishing up their salads and soups when the door to the party room burst open and out stumbled an obviously inebriated Ronald Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As you can probably see, I've decided to make this an O.C./Blaise Zabini pairing. Please leave a Kudo and a review, I love hearing from everyone.


	7. Valissa Meets The Weasleys - Blaise Falls Deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I want to start off by thanking all my wonderful fans who have left such nice reviews. You guys are the reason I do this and I love you. I hope you enjoy the next installment to this story.

In this new life that she had been thrown into, Valissa relied heavily on her family for assistance. There were many things that she needed them to explain to her or hold her hand through, but self defence was not one of those things. Valissa had a new life now and that meant that she would never have to be anyone’s punching bag ever again. She had been having a very pleasant lunch with her family until a drunken fire-headed git stumbled out of a party room and set his wary gaze on her. It was from then that he shakily walked up to her, placed a clammy hand upon her clothed shoulder and bluntly told her exactly what he wanted to do with her in his bed. He spoke so loudly that not only did her family hear it, but so did the entire restaurant that looked up, appalled at what they heard before settling back in their seats, noticing that the table it was coming from was a table mostly full of death eaters.

Many things happened at once. Valissa took his hand in a hard grip off of her shoulder and used both hands to twist as she stood and had his whole arm behind him in a death grip as she pushed his face onto the table, ignoring the expletives he uttered. Her father was out of his chair in a second with his wand out and against the boy’s throat as Molly Weasley and some of the Order watched in shock. Before Ron could dig himself into a deeper hole by broadening on what he meant by “sticking it in the arse”, Mrs. Wesley casted a silencing charm on him.

“How DARE you speak to my daughter that way, you filthy--” Valissa casted a silent Langlock on her mother to stop her from finishing a sentence that could cause a duel right there in the restaurant.

“You know, Weasley. If your mother wasn’t standing right here and I didn't have respect for people in mourning, I would have gutted you out using my mother’s dagger.” Valissa hissed at him before letting him drop to the ground. She positioned a hard kick between his legs with her heels that she was now grateful for wearing today before dusting off her dress. No one moved for a second or two, but when they did, it was Remus Lupin who came to collect the young Weasley and push him into Harry for him to take into the room. Molly Weasley was the first to gulp and speak. At first, Valissa thought she wanted to tell them off for hurting her son.

“I am so sorry for the way my son acted. I did not raise him that way.” Mrs. Weasley said to Rodolfus after gathering herself. Rodolphus put away his wand for his daughter’s sake before addressing the woman.

“It is not I you should be apologizing to, it is to my daughter. It is her honor he tried to sully.” Rodolphus stated. Though he wasn't above torturing them all for allowing the incident to happen, his daughter was his first concern.

“Your daughter?! But that would mean that--- Oh Merlin... I am so sorry, Miss. Lestrange.” Molly said which a frantic filled voice. She knew that if the girl standing in front of her was indeed the Lestrange heir, then they would be in trouble if their son unwittingly started the battles.

“I sure hope, Mrs. Weasley, that your son wasn't looking to start a duel. The honor duels have begun again and I am champion at the moment. What your son did is reprehensible. For sullying the honor of a pure blood witch, he could be castrated.” Valissa stated. Molly’s face became ashen.

“The.. The battles have started again?” She said before looking her over.

“Yes.” Valissa answered.

“Of course. I apologize greatly for my son’s actions. It will never happen again. He just lost a friend that he hadn't totally patched up things with before her death. I allowed his alcohol intake today only to honor her. Please accept my apologies.” Molly begged. Valissa put her hand up to silence the older witch.

“I accept your apologies. Mrs. Weasley. I cannot say that my friends and family bear no ill will, but I warn you that the next time your son engages me physically without a formal challenge issued by you and your husband for him to initiate his side of the honor duel, I will have no choice but to start it myself. You are aware of the drawbacks your son would have if he lost a fight like that.” Molly nodded quickly.

“How long does he have?” Molly spoke, worried and shocked. She couldn't do it again. Not one more time.

“Six months.” Rodolphus answered. Narcissa stood then, sensing tension in the room.

“I am only going to be cordial with you at this moment because you have taken responsibility for your son’s actions. All three of your youngest must be ready to duel in six months.” Molly’s eyes became wide and Arthur stepped forward and put an arm around her, calming her with his presence.

“Three?” He inquired.

“Yes. Your twins were born between generations and before they could have competed in the next set of duels, a moratorium had been set to give time for my niece to be found, therefore stopping your youngest son and daughter as well from competing. They all will be required to participate this time around to satisfy the pureblood society. You are all invited to her coming out ball tonight, as you are of pure blood and there, we will have a peaceful gathering for the parents of each household to set up the duels. You will not have to worry about any attacks or vulgar comments. As we all know, a coming out ball of a pureblood witch or wizard is a sacred night and is kept peaceful and lavish. Once you have decided when your children start their first battles, they have time leading up to it to practice with each other and set up the pecking order. They will be required to officially duel each other anyways.” There was a silence for several minutes before they all heard a scuffle in the back. Valissa was just tall enough to see Kingsley and Harry holding back Neville, who probably was just informed who exactly was sitting at the round table everyone was crowded around.

“A big gathering like this and the headmaster is not around to join you?” Blaise commented.

“He is at the ministry explaining how he let Hermione Granger live in an abusive household. If he had stepped in when he should have, Hermione would still be here.” Molly spat and Valissa wasn’t the only one who could sense the anger and disgust she had for him. Valissa had always known that Molly and Arthur loved her like their own children. They probably put their faith in Dumbledore to keep her safe, when in fact, he had taken her from her family in the first place and put her with the muggles.

“Ah, yes. The girl. I've heard about her from my cousin and his friend. It seems she was found dead, murdered by her own parents. I offer my condolences. I know it may seem weird for me to say it, coming from the daughter of death eaters, but any magical blood spilled by muggles deserves sympathy.” Valissa shot a look at her family to shut up and allow her to handle it. She knew they would want to say something. The truth was, Valissa had a plan cooking. It hadn’t seemed possible at first, but once she heard Molly Weasley’s tone about the headmaster, she knew that if played right, she could possibly get the Weasley’s to the other side.

“Yes... Well... Thank you. I---” Arthur was about to say something when there was some commotion at the entrance of the restaurant. Valissa turned and followed everyone’s gaze towards the figure of Albus Dumbledore who looked disheveled and angry. He walked forward carefully as he analyzed the situation. When he saw her, he didn't look to know who she was. Valissa aimed to correct that.

“Ah, the infamous Headmaster.” Valissa greeted, ignoring the feeling of her father and mother staring into her back. Dumbledore looked at her as he stopped in front of the group.

“And you are?” He asked. Valissa smirked ever so slightly before plastering a smile on her face.

“Valissa Lestrange. I will be a new student at your school this coming school year. Of course. You know my mother and father. I must say, headmaster, before I forget; I was very sorry to hear of the young Miss. Granger’s demise. Such a bright witch, I hear. It’s a shame she wasn't born into a magical family, maybe she would have lived up to her life expectancy had she been around those who understood magic.” Valissa poked fun, knowing that Dumbledore recognized her now and could do nothing. His eyes became wide and glassy.

“Oh, Miss. Lestrange, that is very kind of you. I look forward to sorting you, my dear. Yes, we were all sad to hear of her death.” He jested.

“Cissy, I do believe we need to be going now. You’re looking quite pale, my sweet. Shall we retire to our manor where you can rest?” Lucius spoke to his wife, noting how pale her complexion had turned. Narcissa nodded and they stood. Valissa took the arm offered to her by Blaise and turned to leave.

“Wait!” She heard and turned to see Mrs. Weasley looking at her.

“Yes?” She asked.

“It is tradition to bring a gift to a witch’s coming out ball. What would you like?” Valissa knew that they didn't have much money, so she decided to not ask for anything material.

“I heard from my cousin that your children practically fall over themselves when you send them your homemade pastries. I wouldn't mind a baked goodie, but nothing too elegant. I may be surrounded by fine things, but I enjoy the simple things in life as well.” She turned and left, not seeing how Blaise looked at her with adoration after the way she spoke to the Order members.

Once the family was in the cobble streets of Diagon Alley, Lucius told her where to apparate the boys. She grabbed her cousin and turned, landing a few seconds later in the Malfoy gardens.

“Why do you think Weasley was so cordial? Him and my father usually go at it and his wife? She never backs down for her children.” Draco spoke to Blaise.

“Mm. I don't know, I can only assume that they were embarrassed by their son’s behavior. They pride themselves on raising good children. Practically the only thing that makes their feathers ruffle is insulting them. They're pretty docile creatures when no one is being threatened or insulted.” Blaise said thoughtfully, letting Valissa take his arm as the three walked in the gardens surrounding the manor. Valissa would be called in soon to start getting ready.

“How interesting. From what I've been told, they are blood traitors that want nothing to do with our traditions.” Valissa said.

“They are called blood traitors because when they lost everything after their son, Percy, lost his duel, they took to the only thing that would make them enough money to raise so many children and that would be muggles. The Ministry pays pretty good for people to study muggles and their weird technology, but sadly not good enough to comfortably raise five children. No one who is pure blooded can be affiliated with muggles like that.” Draco explained.

“The Weasley family hasn't always been poor. They practically disowned their son, Percy because he lost their entire fortune in an honor duel with Astoria Greengrass. They used to be nicely well off until that happened.” Blaise told her. Valissa couldn't voice her thoughts, but she was shocked. She never knew they were well off once upon a time. Of course, the younger siblings had been very young or not even born when it happened, but still. It saddened her that they had dropped a son from their lives because of money. She could never do that to a child of her own. She always assumed their loathing for Percy was because he took a position in the war that would keep him safe. Valissa nodded eventually and looked to Blaise again, who was already looking at her.

“Well, don’t look so shocked. The rumor is that Astoria and Weasley were in love and her father was a greedy man that requested great sums if his daughter won. He requested the entire Weasley vault and rumor has it that Weasley let her win for fear of what her father would do to her if she lost. Another connecting rumor is that when Astoria found out that he let her win, she never wanted to see him again.” Blaise gushed. It seemed he liked a good story.

“Alright. So, what side is your parents on?” She asked him, dropping the other subject entirely for the moment.

“My family is neutral due to the fact that they moved to this country after my sister was born. We moved into the war and were not obligated to choose. Our position satisfies both sides.” He told her, gently taking a piece of her hair that was hanging in front of her face and tucking it behind her ear. She blushed and looked down.

“Well, that’s good. Anyways, I guess I should go inside and start getting ready. I'm sure Mother wants some more bonding time before the ball.”

“Do you need me to show you to where you'll be?” Draco asked. She shook her head.

“No, Mimzy will take me.” She spoke. As soon as she said the name of her nanny, Mimzy popped up right next to her and took her hand. She smiled at the elf, keeping in mind that Mimzy really did care for her and she was treated very well. She had even refused to leave the household.

“Mimzy take Miss.”

“Thank you, Mimzy.” She let go of Blaise and disappeared. Draco looked to his best friend as he stared after her.

“I know that look.” Draco stated.

“I know you do. I am quite taken with her. Perhaps the stars are right. She is quite perfect and I think she likes me as well. The way she speaks to people.... The way she spoke to Weasley... Most girls demand jewels and fine cloth. She asked for a simply pastry. She's magnificent.” Draco could tell his friend was telling the truth.

“Just don't hurt her and keep her safe. She's very precious to this family. We love her very much.” Blaise looked to his friend with emotion in his eyes.

“I wouldn't even think about hurting her. She deserves the best.”

* * *

Valissa appeared in a large room where her mother and aunt were talking with two women. Valissa saw that her aunt looked a lot less pale than she had, which meant that she was feeling better.

“Ah, darling, I would like you to meet Edna, who will be doing your hair and Sephr, who will be doing your makeup.” Her mother came and pulled her to the two.

“Hello. Thank you for your services tonight.” She thanked.

“You are very welcome.” Edna replied.

“Yes, welcome.” Sephr repeated in a thick accent.

“Sephr only knows a few words in English. She keeps quiet in her work.” Edna explained. Edna was a fair skinned maiden with short black hair and freckles. She was very short as well. Sephr was very tall with skin as dark as coffee and interesting eyes of emerald. “She is part Veela, her eyes mean she has found a mate.” Edna caught Valissa’s glance.

“Okay. Well, let’s get started.” Valissa insisted.

“Okay. Mimzy, be a doll and go back home and wait for her gown package go be delivered. Once it comes, bring it to us.” Bellatrix ordered the elf. She bowed and popped out. Valissa was directed into a chair facing a mirror and vanity.

“Makeup first.” Narcissa told them. The chair spun around so she could face Sephr and she closed her eyes, knowing there was going to be a lot of poking and prodding.

* * *

An hour later, her makeup was finished. It took a long time to match what color makeup she would need to her complexion. After that, everything had to be perfect, which meant that things would go slow. Once the makeup was done, Edna stepped in to do her hair, setting her hair in heated witches curlers first. Once they were cool, she let her hair down to see the ringlets she had before look tighter and smoother. The hairdresser set to pinning and combing things to make it somewhat up and somewhat down. There was an intricate braid in her hair while the rest settled down her back. The hair had taken longer than the makeup. After all, she had a lot of hair. They spent the time talking about what had happened at lunch. According to her mother and aunt, they all were fairly impressed with the way she handled the situation. They were sure that Dumbledore would have a fit once he was alone. The headmaster most likely never thought they would ever find Valissa.

On another note, Valissa could hear things going on in the manor and silently wondered how they were going to pull together a ball so quickly. Everyone had been rather tight-lipped about it, but she didn't mind. She knew it was important to them. After a while had passed, she heard a pop and looked to see Mimzy handing her mother a very large garment bag and two boxes before leaving.

“Is that my things?” She asked.

“Yes, dear. Oh I can't wait. Is she almost done?” Bellatrix asked Edna. She nodded.

“Yes, Madame. All she needs is the pin for her hair and the glitter.” Edna answered. Bellatrix nodded and summoned a Malfoy elf.

“Yes, Madame?” It asked, popping in.

“I need my husband to come up here and bring the gift we have.” She requested.

“Right away.” The elf bowed and left. Before Valissa had the chance to ask what gift her mother was talking about, the elf returned with her father. She stood and walked over to her father.

“Valissa, I think it’s time we give you these. They have been in our families for generations.” He handed her a jewelry box to which she opened to find a beautiful heart-shaped necklace of saphire with diamonds around the trim. Next was a gorgeous diamond bracelet with each gem strewn like a teardrop with emeralds in the center. It was thin and was white gold. It was perfect. Last was a crown. It was white gold with diamonds and was most definitely a princess crown. It was something that looked like one of the Royal muggle families would wear, but it sparkled far more than anything a muggle could make and wear.

“Oh, Mum, Dad. These are beautiful. I don't know what to say.” She told them, feeling starstruck. They laughed with tears in their eyes and hugged her close.

“We love you. We just wanted you to have them, it is your right and someday you'll give them to your own daughter.” Bella said, sniffing away the tears and backing up. “Okay, no crying. Time for that dress.”

“I'll go and start directing guests.” Rodolphus said to them, squeezing his daughter’s hand one last time before leaving the room. Valissa removed the robe she was in and got changed into the corset before her aunt and mother helped her into the dress. Finally, she lifted up the dress to step into her glass slippers and her mother put the necklace around her neck, letting it fall where the sweetheart neckline met in the middle and her aunt put her bracelet on. Edna stepped up to pin her princess tiara into her hair and wave her wand to add the glitter and she was done.

“Okay, Lissa. Follow me out the door and when we get to the grand staircase, do not step up from behind the corner. Wait until we announce you.” Her mother instructed. Sometime between her hair and makeup being done, her aunt and mother had changed into their own gowns and looked fabulous. She nodded and Narcissa left first to join her husband and Bellatrix followed. They were down a bit from the staircase and Valissa stayed while her mother continued on. Valissa bit her lip, she was beyond nervous.

“Wow, you look stunning.” She heard a voice say and turned to find Blaise Zabini standing just a few feet away. He looked at her with adoration and interest, something that was not lost on her. He was dressed impeccably, of course.

“Really? Thank you. That's very kind of you to say.” She fidgeted with her polished nails and looked down.

“Don't be nervous, you'll be wonderful.” He told her, stepping up to her and placing a side hand on her cheek, making her smile. She was about to reply when she heard her father start talking and the entire hall became quiet. She was too busy, however, to listen to him. She was focusing on Blaise, who looked just ravishing in his best robes. “So, where is your escort, this evening?” He asked her. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Escort? I don’t have an escort. Should I?” She asked, slightly worried now that she had done something wrong. He shook his head.

“Not all women need one when it’s their announcement ball.” She bit her lip.

“I’m so nervous.” She told him quietly. His eyes went a bit softer and her walked closer.

“Don’t be. You’ll be fine, Valissa. All you need to do is hold your head up high with a smile.” He encouraged her. She let out a breath and nodded. She could hear her father getting close to announcing her.

“Would you mind escorting me?” She asked in a small voice, feeling just a little needy for having to ask someone to be her escort for the night. He smiled brightly.

“Of course! I’d be honored.” He noticed her cheeks redden at her embarrassment of asking. “Whatever you’re feeling, stop it.” He told her before offering his arm to her. She took it delicately, feeling better to have him touching her. He was so sure of himself and sure of her, that it was infectious.

“And now I would like to present the belle of the ball, my beautiful daughter, Valissa Elianna Lestrange.”

“Relax and smile.” Blaise whispered to her before they turned the corner. She looked up to see her parents smiling proudly at her while they stood on the other staircase. She took a deep breath and turned to walk down the stairs, Blaise right next to her the entire time, making sure that she didn’t fall. As she walked down the stairs gracefully, she could see that everyone looked excited to see her. They all studied her, amazed at the daughter of a madwoman. Blaise squeezed her arm slightly to give her courage and she let herself fall into step with him emotionally. The sea of people moved to provide room for them once they hit the bottom and Blaise directed her to the middle of a room.

“Ready to dance?” He asked her lowly.

“Dance? Um, yeah. I guess it’s a good thing I know how to, I’d hate to embarrass you.” She told him. He furrowed his brows.

“You’d never embarrass me, Valissa. With me, you can do no wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a kudo and a review and I'll see you guys next time. 
> 
> Sneak Peek into the next chapter: 
> 
> In all her life, Valissa had never wanted someone as much as she wanted him. It was as if her heart sang for him. She looked into his eyes as he knelt in front of her with a bouquet of roses and she just knew that he was the one. "Valissa Lestrange, will you do me the honor of---" He didn't get to finish what he was about to say as he froze for a millisecond and then proceeded to dive into her, knocking Valissa out of the way as a burst of orange light hit him in the chest and he fell.


	8. Dumbledore’s Tales From The Crypt or How Dumbles Fooled Them All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for such a long wait for this update. This was only 2500 words while the others have been 4000 and up, but it's been pretty hectic these last few weeks with college and work. Anyways, I hope you like this and stay tuned for a special sneak peek into chapter nine. Love you!

The ballroom was decorated beautifully. Every table had a large bouquet of Lissia flowers. They were white and pink with an odd black stem. When in bloom, the flower deeply resembled a star gazing lily, but the tapered petals and black stem with leaves made it like nothing anyone had seen. When one looked up, they'd see a beautiful crystal chandelier with light coming off of it, making the room itself have a warm glow to it. Valissa was spun around by Blaise gracefully until it was time to meet and greet her guests who had all brought gifts for her. The table where the gifts were held was just towering. The Malfoy’s had invited just about anyone to the party and they all had brought plenty of gifts.

“Hello. Thank you so much for coming.” Valissa greeted each and every one of her guest, giving them a meaningful smile.

“My Lady, I am Giuseppe Greengrass with my wife, Phoebe and these are my daughter's, Astoria and Daphne.” A man said to her, waving to his girls. Valissa smiled, knowing who they were. She knew their father was an informant in the Department of Mysteries and made a mental note to talk to Astoria at one point in the near future. It could be easy to gain the Weasley’s if their son would patch things up with her. They passed on and Valissa greeted several more families before the Weasley’s showed.

“Hello, my Lady. I am Arthur Weasley with my wife, Molly and these are our youngest children, Ginny, Ron and the twins, Fred and George” Valissa smiled at them especially nice and took his wife’s hand.

“It’s so nice to see you again, Mr and Mrs. Weasley.” She said. Molly handed her a box and she opened it up to find a wonderful looking chocolate cake. It was an individual size with her name written on it. Valissa licked her lips.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted it with the rest of the gifts, deary.” Molly confessed.

“Oh, Mrs. Weasley, it looks simply delicious. Thank you very much. Mimzy?” Valissa called. The elf popped up next to her, dressed in a green dress for the occasion and looked at her expectantly.

“Yes, Miss?” She asked. Valissa smiled down at her and stooped to be at her level.

“Mimzy, could you please put this on my desk with a nice glass of milk for after the party? After that, you're free to do what you please until I call on you to help me out of my corset tonight.” She handed the elf the box. Mimzy looked like she could burst with excitement.

“Oh, thank you Miss. Of course, Miss. I's will do what yous say. Oh, Mimzy will help Zandy in kitchen.” The elf giggled and popped out. She looked to the Weasley’s who seemed shocked.

“Mimzy is my nanny elf.”

“I must say, you treat her very well.” Arthur told her.

“Yes, well. In this family, our elves are part of it and I love Mimzy very much.” Valissa started, before pausing and thinking of something. “You know, Mrs. Weasley, I was very surprised at how cordial you were with my family today. I know you both have your quarrels, so may I ask why it was that you were kind?” She asked.

“Oh, well.... When I was a young girl, I was taught that kindness is received just as it is given. I may not always be able to find the strength to live by it, but I know what my son had done was crossing the line and I am responsible for that.” Valissa nodded.

“That makes sense. I was just simply a bit startled. My parents are known criminals. I would have thought you would have dueled father right there.”

“It wouldn't have been appropriate. We were in a public place with children around and we were mourning a lost friend. She would not have wanted us to duel pointlessly and it wouldn't have been good for her memory to sully the memorial in that way.” Arthur looked down.

“I understand, sir. I can tell that your family really did love Miss. Granger. I'm sure she loved you back.” Valissa spoke, knowing it to be true. She had loved them in her other life. Soon, they moved on and Valissa felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find the young body of her godfather standing there.

“May I have this dance?” He asked her. There was a twinkle in his eyes. Valissa remembered what he had asked her, to either call him godfather or Tom in the presence of family. She didn't know what to call him in front of everybody, so she wung it.

“Of course, Tom.” She tried. He didn't seem to react, but pulled her away to dance.

“I must say, Valissa. You look ravishing tonight. Everyone's gaze has been on you primarily and on Mr. Zabini who was on your arm. I must ask. I've been informed of what transpired during your outing today and I want to know what you’re cooking up for the Weasleys.” He said the last part in a low voice right before he dipped her. It shocked her at how human he seemed. It was almost like he was a normal boy in the body he was in at the moment.

“Mrs. Weasley spoke fairly ill of Dumbledore. She blames him for the death of a girl she dearly loved as a daughter she never had. Arthur shares her sentiments. I am aware they only became blood traitors after their son Percy lost his duel and they were forced to accept income for studying muggles. I have a plan to entice them to our side. If I somehow restore their wealth and get the father a better paying job at the Ministry that doesn't involve muggles, they will denounce them and be accepted back into our society of purebloods.” She told him. He seemed to think it over.

“Well done, my dear. What if it doesn't work?” He asked her.

“I have two backup plans that ensure they come to this side no matter what. It all seems to be connected to the duel between Astoria Greengrass and Percy Weasley. If I get Giuseppe out of the way and bring them together again, then they will become a family again and things will heal themselves and bring them to us. Another is that I share my story with Mr and Mrs. Weasley. As I've stated before, they loved the Granger girl. If they know what Dumbledore did and are well informed of what we really are for, they will join us. All plans lead with Harry Potter losing the Weasleys who are his only real family now that Sirius is dead. If he loses them, he will have no support to hold him up and you will be able to take him out.” She told him. The dance was ending soon and they both knew it.

“Wonderful, Goddaughter. Keep me informed of how it is going. I am anxious to break down the Order.” He bowed and kissed her hand once the song ended and then turned to leave.

* * *

Dumbledore’s POV

He sat in his office with the candle burning in front of him. The former headmasters were all asleep in their portraits and we're not bothered by the light as Albus thought. He knew Bellatrix and Rodolphus would find their daughter as soon as the trace was lifted, but that was not what he was worried about. If her family could find her so quickly, then surely the Pharaohs of Pernia would catch on quickly as well. After all, the only reason he had agreed to help the old minister with his crazy scheme to kidnap the new addition to the Lestrange house was to keep the Pharaoh's from getting to the child in his own attempt at gaining the girl’s trust and using her power for his own gains.

He knew that putting her in a muggle home with a lock on her magic would keep them from finding her. It had been the same with Tom Riddle, but unfortunately, he failed to get to him and now it seemed that he lost her as well. The Pharaohs wanted their magic to make themselves more powerful, or so he assumed, and the only time to extract magic from a witch or wizard was when they are young. It wasn't that he cared about the children. He didn't. He just wanted to make sure the Pharaohs of Pernia didn't get their magic. Now he has a problem.

Hermione had been unintentionally ostracized from the Order before her family found her. He no longer had the opportunity to use her for his own purposes. He couldn't use her to take down Tom Riddle and help him bring the world together and he had lost the faith of many Order members who had trusted him to keep Hermione safe. Now she was lost from him. Albus was at a loss now. He stretched across his desk and a glow caught him. He looked to see the book of witches and wizards float out and towards him. This happened every time a new life was due to cross through Hogwarts in the next eleven years. He opened it to the page that was brighter than the rest of the book and looked for who had been added and smiled when he saw the name. Things were just about to start looking up.

* * *

Valissa’s POV

Nearly the last dance Valissa did was with her father. He held her close in a loving embrace of a father and kissed her forehead affectionately. Valissa sighed. This is what she always wanted.

“I can’t thank you enough for being so wonderful. You and Mother and our extended family have been so gracious and loving. I am so grateful to have you all.” She told him, laying her head on his chest as they danced.

“I think it should be me thanking you. You haven't acted in any way that would be unbecoming of you. You are everything we could have wanted in a daughter and we are so happy that you accepted us into your life.” She smiled at him, trying not to cry. They danced in silence, the only sound coming from the music and the guests talking. Her father bent slightly to whisper in her ear. “Lucius and Narcissa have a surprise.” He told her.

“Really? What sort of surprise?” She asked.

“I have no idea, but they are very excited. I suspect they will reveal it tomorrow.” She nodded.

“Why not tonight?” She asked him.

“They don't want to steal any of the attention away from you. Tonight is your night.” Rodolphus felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Blaise standing there.

“May I?” He asked him. Rodolphus nodded.

“You may.” Her father stepped away and Blaise and Valissa started dancing together. She looked around to see many people whispering around as they watched them, but decided to ignore it.

“Blaise, may I be blunt with you?” She asked him. He nodded silently.

“I don't know what it is, but ever since I met you today, you have been on my mind constantly. I... I like you very much.” She spoke to him and he looked into her eyes sincerely.

“I like you too, Valissa. You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. The way you handle situations and treat people is just... I can't even describe it. All I know is I want to know you. I want to know every aspect of who you are and I want you to know me.” She stared in his eyes before looking around to find that he had slyly led her out to the garden. They stopped dancing, but she hung on his arm, her head on his shoulder as they slowly walked in the soft grass. She sighed and he held her hand in his other hand, stroking it softly and lovingly. They didn't love each other just yet, but it could very well happen soon at the way things were going. They just had to know each other first.

“It’s beautiful out here.” She sighed. Blaise smiled and looked down to see her head against his shoulder and her eyes studying the landscape.

“Not as beautiful as what I'm looking at right now.” He told her and watched her eyes go wide with surprise as she turned her head to match his gaze. A blush cultivated on her cheeks and he took a chance to bend down and capture her lips with his, unaware of the gaze that watched them in the shadows. Elves were out in the distance, tending to white and red peacocks roaming in the distance.

When they broke apart, he led her to a stone bench and she sat down. With a wave of his hand, a bouquet of flowers appeared and he handed them to her. She blushed again and took them before raising them up to her face to inhale the intoxicating fragrance. They were both caught in each other and it was lost to them as the figure who had it’s gaze on them moved to be barely seen in the moonlight. Blaise bent down on his knee in front of her and she watched him with her blue orbs. Oh how he loved her eyes. For her, it was like her heart sang for him.

“Valissa Elianna Lestrange, will you do me the honor of---” He didn't have time to finish his question as he saw in the reflection of her eyes the glow of a wand. He then proceeded to dive and knock her off the bench. She hit the grass and bark from the flowerbeds and looked up just in time to see Blaise get hit in the chest by a bright orange light and fall to the ground. In the distance. The elves saw what happened and apparated inside for help. She looked around frantically before her eyes landed on a dark figure walking towards her fast, like he didn't want to be seen by the guests just inside. She couldn't maneuver around with the dress as big as it was, but she was able to quickly take out her wand from down the front of her corset and cast quickly.

“Flipendo!” She jinxed, watching her attacker fly back slightly. She was about to cast a curse when she heard a man’s deep voice. She turned to see Professor Snape start to duel the attacker as people finally started noticing what was going on. She knew it would be taken care of and rolled to get to Blaise just a few inches away.

“Ennervate!” She cast, but Blaise did not wake up. She started to feel frantic as she started performing healing spells over him. None seemed to work and he just laid there in her lap, blood starting to soak through his clothes and onto her dress.

“Help! He’s not waking up! Help!” She screamed, pounding on his chest, trying to get him to open his eyes or at least take a breath. Strong hands picked her off of him and she fought for a second before realizing it was her uncle who had her in his arms as Draco and others she recognized as Death Eaters went to Blaise. She settled in Lucius’s arms while she watched them carry Blaise away. She then turned to watch the battle. Arthur Weasley, Severus Snape and her parents were fighting off the attacker. Severus was heard to cast his personal curse that lacerates a victim, but she saw the attacker dodge it only to be hit by some kind of powerful spell Mr. Weasley threw at him. The foe hit the ground and her godfather came out, still posing as his younger self.

“Lucius. Take my goddaughter up to Mr. Zabini. He’s not doing so good. Severus, go with them and see what you know of the spell that was used on him. Rodolphus and Bella, help Narcissa get rid of the guests. Mr. Weasley,” There was a pause as Lissa was led out of the yard and she heard before she was out of range, “Well done. We will take it from here, but I’m sure you will hear from the young Miss. Lestrange later.” From there, she let her uncle sweep her from the room and up the stairs. She was taken to the very last room at the end of the hall and as it opened, she couldn’t contain the shriek at what she saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go! I promise that Blaise is not dead, but he isn't getting off without some maiming. I can't make any promises, however, that the attacker will stay alive. *Evil Smile* Now, here is the Sneak Peek you deserve:  
> *******  
> "Again." The Dark Lord ordered. 
> 
> "Crucio Mortice!" Rodolphus cast. Deafening sounds of screaming rang through the Malfoy Dungeons as the warped version of the curse ripped through the bloodied body on the floor. It was a curse especially made to make the organs of a human slowly rip to pieces. 
> 
> "Alright! Alright!" A trembling voice screamed out. Lord Voldemort held up his hand to halt the torture. "We were after the Malfoy heir!" He gasped out. 
> 
> "Draco was not the one you attacked!" The Dark Lord spat.
> 
> "No, not that one. The man said, shakily moving to be on all fours and looking up to him. "The Pharaohs of Pernia want the unborn Malfoy."  
> ********  
> Leave a kudo and review if you like the chapter and let me know what you think about Dumbledore and the Pharaohs of Pernia along wiith that Sneak Peek. ;)


	9. Our Sacrifice Is Your Salvation And A Speedy Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hidden objectives of The Pharaohs of Pernia are revealed while Valissa meets Annabeth Zabini, an excentric and wishful mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Guys. Well, I've been bad. It's been a month since my last update. I know, I know. I'm such a stinker! Anyways, accept this chapter as an apology and read my input at the end for exciting new info from yours truly.

Valissa screamed at what she saw upon entering the bedroom. Blaise was sprawled out on the bed with his robes torn open to reveal his chest, shredded and blood oozing out in a steady flow. He looked like he’d been hit with a Sectumsempra curse twenty times over. Severus rushed past her and towards Blaise and Draco, who was using a towel to soak up the blood and using salt water to try and clot the blood because none of the healing spells had worked.

“Blaise?! Is he going to be okay?” Valissa asked in a pitchy voice of shock, sadness and anger. She was angry that someone had attacked him, and overcome with sadness at what the spell had done to him.

“He will if you get over here.” Severus growled, hastily waving her over. She didn’t waver as she rushed towards her professor and took out her wand.

“What can I do?” Valissa asked him.

“The spell he was hit with requires pure blood to be sacrificed.” He handed her a knife. “You and Draco cut your hands. Hold one cut together in your hands over him and the other hand on his chest.” Valissa and her cousin grasped hands together over him and laid the other set gently over the cuts, waiting to do as Severus asked them to.

“Now what?” She asked.

“Repeat ‘Meie ohver on oma pääste’ over until his wounds are healed.”

“What language is that?” Draco asked.

“Estonian. This spell was made by the head of the Pharos of Purnia. This is the only way. It means, “our sacrifice is your salvation.” Draco held her hand tight as they chanted, feeling the power of their blood soaking into their friend’s wounds. As they chanted, Valissa could see the wounds start to close and saw Severus Reach between them to drop Essence of Dittany on the cuts that were taking too long. She new it was imperative to getting his wounds healed or else he would keep losing blood. They couldn't give him blood replenishing potions if it was all going right through him. “Alright. That should do it.” His voice said. She took a shaky breath and removed her cut hand from his chest.

“Lissa, that spell was meant for you.” Draco finally said to her.

“We don't know that!” She argued.

“Yes, we do! Blaise has been alive for seventeen years and this has never once happened. The Pharaohs were after you! Or at least sent to kill you.” She looked at him as Severus beckoned her over to clean her hands and heal them. She felt tears well in her eyes.

“He was going to ask me to let him court me. He could have died because of me!” She cried, grabbing onto the nearest person to hug to her in her sadness. That person turned out to be Severus, who seemed very uncomfortable with a sniveling girl attached to his person. If it were any other child, he would have sneered and ripped himself away, but it was not. Instead, he decided on a different approach.

“Miss. Lestrange, it is very possible they were after you both and intended on taking you. The Pharos prey on those with power they can steal and possess for themselves. Seeing as they did not come after your power when you were a child, they could be cutting their losses and hoping they can steal whatever magic your future child may have.” She sniffed and looked at him.

“Future child? What, were they going to… To breed us? Who are these people!” She pried herself away and looked at Blaise, who was still laying in a pool of his own blood. She turned away, not meeting anyone’s gaze.

“I'm going to look for my mother.” She said lowly before racing from the room. As the door closed, Draco sighed.

“We should owl his parents.” Draco said. Severus nodded.

“I’ll send a patronus.” The potion's master replied.

“Well, I guess I should clean him up. Mrs. Zabini will have a fit if she sees him like this.” Draco set to undressing his friend and Scourigifying the blood away. All the while he did, he thought of his cousin and how upset she was. He was afraid for her. Their family had just gotten her back and now, someone was aiming to take her away again.

* * *

"Again." The Dark Lord ordered.

"Crucio Mortice!" Rodolphus cast. Deafening sounds of screaming rang through the Malfoy Dungeons as the warped version of the curse ripped through the bloodied body on the floor. It was a curse especially made to make the organs of a human slowly rip to pieces.

"Alright! Alright!" A trembling voice screamed out. Lord Voldemort held up his hand to halt the torture. "We were after the Malfoy heir!" He gasped out.

"Draco was not the one you attacked!" The Dark Lord spat.

"No, not that one. The man said, shakily moving to be on all fours and looking up to him. "The Pharaohs of Pernia want the unborn Malfoy." Lucius growled and came towards the broken man on the floor, grabbing the shreds of clothing he had around him and lifting him so they were face to face.

“What would they want with my heir?” His voice was low and threatening and the man shuddered.

“They.. They were told the next Malfoy heir would be very powerful. They sent me to tie up some loose ends by capturing the Lestrange heir and her lover. They planned to use them as leverage for the Madame and the child she carries and then keep them all.” Lucius threw the man away from him like he was disgusted with him.

“What would they want with the Lestrange Heir?” Voldemort hissed. The man on the ground coughed and spat blood on the ground as he tried to sit up.  
“Rumors are that the Lestrange daughter was promised to them when she was born just as a boy before her was by a man. Except, he went back on both of his pledges and tried to keep the two children for himself, but instead, he condemned them. The boy became one of the most powerful and feared dark Lords of all time while the girl was left to battle her demons that eventually pushed her back to her family. I'm not privy to all the information. This all was before my time.” They all knew he referred to his time pledged. “It's said the man kept the boy too close and after his mistake, he pushed the girl away and earned her trust through her friends. Both times, he failed.”

“Rodolphus, I do believe we know everything he can tell us.” Voldemort said to his servant.

“Wait. My lord, shouldn't we find out how they know of my heir?” Lucius asked, trying to look the Lord in his eyes for respect.

“Yes, I suppose so. Tell him.” Voldemort hissed again to the man.

“The masters did not know until a message came by a black and red owl. I was then given my instructions and how to get in the party.” The man gasped out, coughing up more blood.

“Rodolphus, Lucius. You may do what you please with this one. I'll send Nagini down to clean up in an hour.” The Dark Lord ordered as he turned his back to them and started up the stairs. As he closed the dungeon door, he called for an elf. With a 'pop’, it arrived.

“Yes, Master’s guest?” The elf asked.

“Take me to my goddaughter.” He ordered. The elf nodded and grabbed part of his robes before apparating him to a sitting room. When the world stopped spinning and the elf popped out, he looked to find Bellatrix sitting on a couch with Valissa, whose head was in her mother’s lap. It seemed that his goddaughter had changed out of her gown and into some nightwear and a robe. When they saw the Dark Lord enter, they quickly straightened and stood.

“I'm afraid I bring bad news. It has been confirmed by our informant in the dungeon that the attack tonight was meant for Valissa, young Mr. Zabini and on your sister.” Bella gasped.

“My sister? Why?” Bella asked.

“They were informed that she is carrying the next Malfoy heir and that the child will be very powerful once it's born. They planned to use Valissa and Blaise as leverage for Narcissa and then keep them all. It seems that the Pharaohs were promised your daughter by someone just as I was promised in my younger years by a mystery man who went back on his word and tried to keep us for himself. Because of that, I'm afraid they planned on breeding her.”

“Promised? By who?” Valissa asked, her voice getting shrill. Her godfather shook his head.

“I suspect Dumbledore, but I cannot be sure. Your family has many enemies. There is also the matter of how the Pharaohs found out about Narcissa’s pregnancy. Only myself and her husband knew aside from her.”

“There's only two ways they could have know that information. There are only two registers in the whole wizarding world here that give that information. One is deep down in the Ministry, guarded by Unspeakables. The other was the Hogwarts Birth and Registration book. It tells the name of the student the moment of conception as well as blood, family and what year they will come to the school. They're name also glows a color depending on how powerful the student will be, but that book is lost.” Valissa said to her mother and godfather. They both looked at her awestruck.

“How do you know that?” Bellatrix asked.

“It's all in the ‘History of Magic’ textbook. The book was last seen a few hundred years back when Godric Gryffindor’s great great great grandchild challenged Salazar’s for the position of Headmaster. The duel was held right there in the office where the book was kept, but the duel ended with the entire office completely destroyed as well as the death of Godric’s heir. He was the last of the line. There are rumors that Salazar’s heir in that time period hid the book in a special place and used it to weed out the Mudbloods. Unfortunately, if it is still around today, there's no one alive who has seen it or knows where it is.” Valissa said. Voldemort nodded along.

“Yes, it is said he did that with the book, but I have never even seen it and I'm the last heir. It is safe to say that whoever told the Pharaohs about Narcissa had access to the Minister's Register.”

“My Lord, perhaps we should use our resources in the Ministry to find out who it is while the children are away. They leave in a few weeks and they can keep tabs on what is going on there.” Bellatrix suggested. Voldemort looked at her.

“Excellent, Bella. We need to figure this out soon. Until then, Narcissa and Lucius are under complete lockdown. We will hold all meetings here in the manor to ensure the heir’s safety. Valissa, my dear goddaughter, I suggest you go to young Mr. Zabini. I suspect Severus has already sent for his parents and it may be best for you to be there.” Valissa nodded.

“Yes, I should be there for him. If you’ll excuse me.” She said just before leaving the room and finding her way back to the room Blaise was in. When she opened the door, she saw Draco sitting at Blaise’s bedside and went to join him. They sat together for some time and she held Blaise’s hand, wishing for him to wake up. It wasn't long until they heard commotion coming from outside the door.

“Where’s my son, Lucius?! I want to see my baby!” A woman’s voice demanded, cracking in several places with clear emotion.

“He’s in here, Anna.” The door opened and the woman rushed in to see them sitting around her son.

“What happened to him?” She asked.

“The Pharaohs of Purnia came tonight with the intent to capture my niece and Blaise as well as my wife, who is pregnant.” Lucius informed her. The woman named Anna, as Valissa assumed it was Blaise’s mother, turned her wide eyed gaze on her and saw that she was holding her son’s hand.

“What would they want with him and your batty nice?!” Anna demanded. That was when Draco stood.

“Mrs. Zabini, Valissa and Blaise are written in the Fates. Somehow, the Pharaohs found that out and sent someone to take them and my mother.”

“Again, I ask for what? I don't believe in any fate business!” Anna was nearly screaming.

“Mrs. Zabini, they have been after my magic since I was born and were cheated out of it when I was taken. Our informant said that they planned on breeding us and taking the magic from the future children.” Anna’s eyes narrowed on Valissa and she walked forward until she was towering over her son and the girl in front of her.

“It's all your fault my son almost died!”

“Don't you think I know that?! He was asking for my hand in courtship when he dove in front of me to take the curse our attacker shot! He nearly died saving me! I'm the reason he was laying in a pool of his own blood. I don't need you to tell me what is and isn't, Mrs. Zabini.” Valissa’s voice turned low and steely. Her magic danced around her as her anger bubbled.

“Courtship? That's impossible! He’s betrothed to Pansy Parkinson.” Anna stated. Valissa’s eyes became wide and she opened her mouth to reply, but she found herself speechless. She couldn't bring herself to leave the room or fight with Blaise’s mother any longer. Draco looked at her with pain in his eyes. She saw from the look he gave her that he knew about it and didn't tell her. Lucius too, cringed. “In fact, I can't see why my son would ever even want to court you. You're the daughter of the most crazy woman I have ever met AND the goddaughter to HIM.” That seemed to do it. Valissa whipped out her wand and pointed it at Anna.

“You can trying and put me down all you want, Mrs. Zabini, but don't you DARE ever say anything about my family. They're the most loving family I've ever seen and they are far more nice and cordial then you will ever be. I may have gotten your son in this position, but I also healed him of his wounds. Draco and I stood in this very room an hour ago, covered in blood, with our slashed hands over his wounds performing the cure.” This time it was Annabeth Zabini’s turn to be speechless. For several moments, the room was quiet until Severus came in.

“Your son should be alright to move.” He said to Anna. She nodded.

“Thank you, Severus. I'll be taking him home now.” As she spoke, Lucius beckoned Valissa and Draco out of the room. When the door closed, Lucius turned to speak to them.

“She’ll be taking Blaise home with her tonight, but you can see him tomorrow.” He said. They nodded. “Now, I think it's best that you return home and get some rest, Valissa. It's been a hard night for you.”

“I guess so. Mimzy?” She called out. The elf popped in.

“Yes, Miss?”

“Take me to my room at home, will you?” She asked.

“Right away, Miss.” Mimzy grabbed her hand and after a slight pulling sensation, they both were in her own room. She was led over to her desk, where she sat in the chair. Mimzy began to carefully take out the pins in her hair and let down the intricate braids and Valissa’s eyes caught a pate set out with a glass of milk. On the plate sat the decadent chocolate cake Mrs. Weasley baked for her. Valissa found herself smiling at the kindness they expressed. She wondered, as she slid the plate over to her and picked up her fork, if the Weasleys had any kind of inkling as to her identity. She didn't think they would ever be nice to a death eater's child or even attend a party filled with them. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. With everything that had happened so far, all she wanted was the cake in front of her and a goodnight’s rest before seeing Blaise in the morning. Valissa took a bite and sighed with delight. The cake was wonderful.

As she chewed and raised her fork again, her thoughts began to wander again. How could Blaise be betrothed to Pansy Parkinson? She and her father had been at the party and never reacted or said anything when she and Blaise danced together. They both seemed rather disinterested, actually. It made her wonder why there was even a betrothal in the first place. She finished her treat and resolved to ask Blaise in the morning. Mimzy patted her on the shoulder to signal that she was done with her hair and Valissa turned to smile down at her elf.

“Mimzy, I want to thank you for setting out my dessert.” Valissa said to her.

“You're welcome, Miss. Does yous need anything more?” Mimzy asked, twiddling her thumbs.

“No, thank you. You can go and do what you need.” She assured the elf. Mimzy popped out of the room. Valissa sighed and stood, untying her robe and laying it on her chair before turning out the lights and crawling into bed. She was out in a matter of minutes after finding a comfortable position.

* * *

Valissa woke to hearing taps on her balcony door. She sat up and looked to see a pebble knocking against the glass. Confused, she got up and grabber her robe, fastening it around her as she walked over to the door. She noticed it was early morning, maybe six or seven by the look of it and she opened the doors to walk out.

“Pst! Liss!” She heard a whisper. Valissa looked over the balcony to see Blaise standing in the yard. She was shocked.

“Blaise? How are you up?” She asked.

“Whatever you, Draco and the professor did, it healed me right up. I woke up around three in the morning and had a row with my mum before coming to see you.” He admitted.

“A row? Hold on.” Valissa pulled her wand out and summoned some vine up for her to climb down on. When she got down, she couldn't help but hug him in her arms.

“Yeah, my father told me what she said to you and I confronted her. She shouldn't have talked to you like that.” He told her. She leaned back a bit to look at him.

“Blaise, why would you ask me to let you court me if you're betrothed to Pansy?” She asked.

“My mother is the one that wants that marriage. We aren’t really betrothed. She would have tried to convince Mr. Parkinson to sign his daughter away years ago, but my father forbids it. The Zabini men have never needed a marriage contract to find a wife. The Fate’s have been very good to us. Of course, she doesn't believe in it at all, though I can't see how she can deny it when we perform magic.” He chuckled.

“So, it was a lie?” Valissa asked.

“Yes. Only a lie.”

“But Draco looked so guilty when she said that and so did my uncle.” She argued.

“Yes, I've received an owl from Draco entailing the substance of my mother’s tirade. He was only feeling guilty for not warning you that my mother is so... excentric. Your uncle was only cringing because he knows how my mother is a little bit more left than my father. My father is very neutral on the subject of this war simply because he knows it is not his war to worry about. My mother is too opinionated for her own good. The only reason she wants me to marry a death eater's daughter is because Mrs. Parkinson has been her best friend ever since they immigrated here and she wishes very much for our families to be joined.” Valissa nodded along.

“Alright... I just.. I wanted her to like me because it seems that we’re stuck together forever. Draco mentioned the fates. I know from what I've read that the fates are the only absolute. They are more accurate than time.” She told him. Blaise kissed her forehead affectionately.  
“It seems that I did not get to finish my question last night. Would you allow me a do-over?” He asked, changing the subject. Valissa blushed.

“Oh yes, of course.” She answered. Blaise waved his hand to summon a bouquet of white and pink orchids and got down on one knee.

“Valissa Elianna Lestrange, would you do me the immense honor of allowing me to court you with the intent to marry you someday?” He asked.

“Yes. I will allow it, Blaise.” She said to him with a smile on her face. He reached in his pocket and brought out a ring.

“This ring represents my promise to you that I will always be faithful and honest to you. I will never put someone else before my duties to you and will cherish our growing fondness for each other every day of our journey.” He recited as he slid the ring on her finger. It magically resized to her finger and then glowed to seal his promise. For now, they were safe and happy and nothing could stop them.

“Hey, when you two are done, how about coming inside for breakfast?” Valissa and Blaise looked up to see Rodolphus leaning against her balcony with a steaming cup in his hands. Valissa giggled.

“We’re coming.” She assured him. Rodolphus smiled at his daughter and the man he would soon call his son in law. When Bellatrix had first told him of the Fate's plan for his daughter, he hadn't believed that it would really happen and now he was being proven wrong. Rodolphus shook his head and exited his daughter’s bedroom. Maybe there really was something to the whole fate thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's chapter nine down.I also promised news! So, I have taken it upon myself to make a Twitter account that you, my fans, can interact with me by. I'll be posting previews for new chapters, Harry Potter paraphernalia and much more. Follow me @SlytherinSorter and stay tuned. I hope you liked this little chapter, so leave a Kudo and comment or tweet me. I love hearing from you all!


	10. Isis and Anubis: The Newest Members of the Lestrange Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I'm back with another chapter for you all. This one is just sort of another sweet chapter between Lucius and his niece as well as Rodolphus and his daughter. Before I begin, I must clarify what happened last time between Blaise and Valissa regarding their courtship. One reader brought it to my attention that they thought the couple was now engaged. I can say without a doubt that they are not engaged. What Blaise gave Valissa was a promise ring and an oath akin to what an unbreakable vow is or a wizarding oath that he intends to marry her at the end of their courtship. It wasn't an engagement in any sense. I'm sorry if that might have confused anyone or led some of you to believe they were getting engaged. I plan to make it up to you in a later chapter when they do officially get engaged and married. Thanks!

The morning had gone quickly, Blaise and Valissa spent their time together in the family library. It was a quiet place that allowed them to get to know each other and Valissa found it wonderful. She now knew his favorite color was royal blue, his favorite book was a very old edition of History of Magic he once stole from Lucius and his owl was named Lucy. 

“So, I now know how your mother feels about me, but what about your father?” Valissa asked, stirring her cup of tea that had long ran cold. 

“My father is very excited and jumps at any opportunity to learn more about you. He doesn't care about your parentage or what you may believe, he just knows that we are meant to be and that's good enough for him. He’s an interesting man, my father. He’s jubilant and all smiles.” Valissa smiled at the thought. 

“I'd love to meet him and your little sister.” She mentioned, leaning on her arm as she gazed into his eyes. 

“I'm sure they would love to meet you.” Valissa sighed. 

“I have a duel with Pansy Parkinson coming up and I'm sure she won't be the only one to challenge me before summer is up.”

“Pansy is a terrible duelist. I've heard through the grapevine that the Crabbe and Goyle families plan on challenging you soon. They know that they’ll lose, so they probably won't waste any time getting it over with. The hardest family to beat is the Rosier sons. They’ve bred boys since before Grindelwald and they have strong magic. They always wait until nearly the end to challenge the front runner with the knowledge that they’ve seen what they can do and the end is when most are exhausted and drained. The last time they lost was when Lucius battled Rosier seniors younger brother. Rosier is a year older than Malfoy.” 

“How did Uncle Lucius beat him, then?” Valissa asked. 

“Rosier's brother is nearly a squib. Seven hundred years of strong pure blood men came from that family before they finally popped out a squib.” Blaise knocked back his glass of water. 

“I guess it'll be good that I have some extra training coming up.” Valissa digressed. Blaise raised a brow. 

“From who?” He asked.

“My godfather and uncle will be giving me private lessons.” Blaise was about to reply when there was a knock of the library door. 

“Valissa? Come downstairs, darling. There's a surprise for you.” She heard her mother’s voice.

“Coming, Mum.” 

“I've never seen or heard your mother be so tamed.” Blaise said to her. She laughed. 

“Yes, I think she's only truly crazy when she has her wand in her hand or she’s angry. I suspect all her recent craziness before my arrival was due to my being taken.” 

“That and she spent twelve years in Azkaban.” He added. They giggled and left the library to go downstairs. When they arrived, the main room was filled with cages full of animals. 

“What is this?” Valissa asked. That was when her uncle came into view. 

“I promised you I would take you to get a new familiar. Because of the recent events, I found myself unable to fulfill that promise, so I brought the finest familiar store in the country here for you.” Lucius said to her. She smiled and came forward to hug him close to her. He hugged her back tightly and suddenly, Valissa felt as though her uncle never really received hugs that often. She silently resolved to changing that. 

“What sort of animal are you looking for, my dear?” Bellatrix asked, coming up to look at her daughter. 

“A Kneazle.” Valissa answered. Her mother nodded slightly and suddenly Arnot popped in. 

“Mistress, the apothecary supplier has arrived to take your order for this fall’s intake.” He sputtered out, looking a little frazzled. 

“Thank you, Arnot. I'll be bright there.” Valissa’s mother answered the elf. He nodded and bowed before disappearing. “I'm sorry, Liss. I forgot that my seasoned appointment with a grower for an apothecary was today. He supplies us with what we put in the garden each time the seasons change.” Valissa nodded along. 

“It’s okay, Mother. Don't worry about me. Go ahead and meet your appointment and I'll see you later.” She encouraged. Her mother looked a little sad to be missing time with her, but agreed and went to leave. 

“Oh, I forgot to mention that your Hogwarts letter has come.” She said before leaving. 

“We’ll leave to shop after your appointment.” Valissa told her. Her mother left and Valissa looked around. 

“The Kneazles are over here.” Lucius guided her. She looked over to Blaise and saw him over by the owls, looking at a little one that was completely brown, like a barn owl. He caught her gaze and smiled. 

“I was thinking of giving my sister an owl.” He said simply. She nodded and went over to the Kneazles. Her eyes immediately landed on a cage where a beautiful Kneazle laid. She was all sorts of blacks, greys and whites to make her look like she was ash. Her fur was beautiful and long and the fur surrounding her ears made them look like wings. Valissa fell in love the minute she saw her. 

“Oh, this one is not for sale, Mr. Malfoy. She's very pregnant and is due to give me a new litter next month.” A voice said, Valissa turned to see a gangly old man start to pick up the cage to take it away from her. The Kneazle inside looked at her longingly. 

“Sir. Please.” Valissa begged. The man sneered and put the cage under his arm. Lucius stuck up his nose at the seller. 

“Nothing is off limits to me or my niece. Name your price, old man.” Lucius demanded. The seller seemed to ponder to himself for a moment. 

“She is a very expensive cat, Mr. Malfoy. Pure bred and her litter of five are as well. Bred her with the pure bred over there. She and her litter will come at a hefty price.” Valissa followed his gaze towards a beautiful male in a big cage. He was pure white, his eyes a dark chocolate. He looked just as fabulous as the female she wanted.

“Just give me a price, you daft buffoon!” Her uncle demanded. 

“Twenty thousand galleons.” The man said. 

“Done. Now give my niece that cage.” Lucius took out a bag of gold from his robes and dropped in at the seller’s feet. Valissa came and collected the Kneazle. 

“Sir, I'll be taking the father of this litter as well on my own personal account.” Valissa stated. 

“And what account would that be?” He asked. 

“My trust fund. How much?” 

“For him? Fifteen thousand Galleons.” 

“Done.” she said as her uncle dropped another bag in front of the man. She raised a brow. 

“I haven't gotten around to depositing your winnings yet.” He told her. She nodded. 

“Can you help me with the white one right there? I'm bringing them both up to my room.” Lucius picked up the cage for the male and followed her up the steps to her room. Blaise followed them with the same tiny owl he had been eyeing now sitting on his shoulder. 

“I don't know how I can thank you for this, Uncle Cius. This means so much.” Valissa said as they entered her room. They put the cages on her bed and she opened them and the white cat immediately got out and made himself comfortable in the middle of the bed. The female found Valissa’s outstretched hand and rubbed her head and scent glands against it. 

“What do you think you'll name them?” Lucius asked. 

“I think this beauty will be named Isis. Little man over there... I have no idea.”

“Lissa, I need to head home for the day. My father and I are practicing for my upcoming duels. This will be my family’s first time.” Blaise told her. 

“You don't want to train with Draco and I?” She asked. 

“My father is a proud man, he wants to be the one to train me.” She nodded. 

“Tell him I say hello and thank you for letting you have breakfast with us.” She told him. 

“Of course. I'll see you tomorrow.” Blaise kissed Valissa’s hand before tipping his head to Lucius. 

“I'm afraid I must be going as well. Narcissa is at the point in her early pregnancy where the baby’s strong magic is making her sick.” 

“That really happens?” Valissa asked. He nodded. 

“Yes, if the mother’s magic isn't quite strong enough to support the child, she’ll be very ill the first few months until she grows used to it.” He informed her. 

“I suppose it wasn't that way with Draco then? Or the Pharaohs would have gone after him as well.” She said as she stroked Isis. 

“Draco came along when her magic was stronger. Narcissa was a spit fire at the age of eighteen when she gave birth to him. Back then, she could take it.” 

“Give her my love. I love you, Uncle. Very much.” She hugged him close to her and Isis snorted at the loss of contact with her new owner. Her uncle held her just a little longer than usual before letting her go and leaving her room. Valissa sat on her bed with the two Kneazles and cuddled them close to her, enjoying their purrs. They nearly put her to sleep when she heard a knock on her door and sat up. 

“Come in.” She said. When the door opened, it revealed her father. When he entered fully, he had a cage in his arms. “What's this?” She asked. 

“I bought you an owl. When you go off to Hogwarts, we’re going to miss you terribly and I wanted you to have your own owl to send us letters instead of going to that horrid owlry.” He looked to see her new pets, cuddled up next to her. “Just couldn't help yourself, could you?” He asked. 

“This is Isis, she’s pregnant with five kittens and this handsome boy is the father.” She pointed to them. He put the owl cage on her vanity and came over to pet them. The male stood and sauntered over to meet Rodolphus, laying on his side to offer his belly for rubs.

“No name for him yet?” He asked. Valissa shook her head.

“No, but truth be told, Dad. I bought him for you. I couldn't bare to separate him from his mate and the kittens, but I knew I couldn't take them both with me to Hogwarts. I figured you would love a companion other than Mum.” 

“Really? That's so nice of you.” He smiled at how the Kneazle used his paws to hold his hand and rub his scent glands against him. 

“I don't want you to be so lonely while I'm gone.” She hugged him. “So what will you name him?” She asked. 

“Hmm. I think the name Anubis is a good one. Isis and Anubis. How wonderful. Now, meet your new owl. She’s about a year old.” He brought out the owl, knowing that Kneazles weren’t particularly interested in birds unless their owners command. The owl was white and caramel with a heart face. She was a very pretty bird. She hooted softly. “There you go, little one. There’s your owner.” Her dad encouraged. The owl looked at her for a moment or so before flying over and landing on her shoulder. 

“Hello, little one.” The owl rubbed its head against her cheek affectionately. “How about I call you Myrcella? Hmm? Would you like that?” The owl gave a string of small hoots as she rubbed her cheek. 

“When we go shopping for your school supplies, we’ll get the things you need for your pets and my new companion as well.” Valissa grinned. 

“That gangly seller told me Isis is due next month with her litter. I won't be able to bring her with me straight after the birth or right before. I don't want her to have the kittens in the school where the students could steal them and they have to be with their mother for at least eight weeks, if not ten. I was thinking that if she hasn't had them by the time I go, I'll come back when she has them and then the kittens will be old enough for me to separate them from her after Christmas break.” Valissa said to her father. 

“Valissa, you won't be going to Hogwarts for another seven or eight weeks. There will be plenty of time for her to have the litter while you're here. You'll need to bond with them and keep one of the kittens before either selling the others off or giving them to family and friends. When kneezels are born in the family home, it is customary that they be given to family that will allow them to see their parents. That's what familiar shops don't understand. Kneazle mothers and fathers are very attached to their babies.” Rodolphus explained. 

“I didn't know that, Mother made it sound like I had less time.” She told him, rubbing the back of her neck. 

“It is less time to all of us. We won’t get to keep you for very long. For us, seven or eight weeks from now feels like tomorrow.” Her eyes softened. 

“Oh. I guess I keep forgetting how long I've actually been here. I'm already so close to everyone and Blaise is courting me.... I feel like I've known you all my life.” She admitted. Myrcella flew from her shoulder to her robe rack and made herself comfortable on one of the wooden hooks. 

“And yet, there is so much we don't really know about each other. You're a different person than you were when your name was Hermione Granger. You still don't even know yourself.” Her father pointed out. 

“I suppose you're right.” Valissa cuddled up to Isis and felt her stomach rumble. 

“Mew?” The cat meowed as if she was asking, 'food?’. 

“Mimzy?” Rodolphus called. 

“Yes, Master?” Valissa could have sworn she heard the elf before she popped in the room. 

“Feed our new pets for us, will you? This is Anubis, Myrcella and Isis who is pregnant with a large litter. Feed her especially well. Only the best for them.” He instructed her. Mimzy looked from her master to the two Kneazles on the bed and her face lit up in joy and excitement. 

“Oh, kitties! How good! I get Zandy to cook something right up.” The elf assured Rodolphus. 

“Then get right to it. We will be out shopping. Is my wife done with her meeting?” He asked. 

“Yes, Master. Mistress is in garden.” 

“That'll be all.” The elf popped away and he looked back at his daughter. “You have so many gifts downstairs, your mother has nowhere to sit. When we get back, you should use the rest of the day to open them and write your thank you letters.” He said to Valissa. 

“Oh, Yes. I forgot about them in all this mayhem. Downstairs where?” She asked. 

“It the sitting room. Your mother’s favorite room of the house next to the dueling room, if I might add.”

“Alright. I'll get right to it after we return. I suppose we'll be going to Diagon Alley?” 

“Of course, they have the best things there. You'll need all your supplies as well as a trunk, a school bag and all the materials for the animals. It'll be fun to spend time together. Your mother stole you away to buy your clothes. No it's my chance to join in.” She laughed and they walked down the stairs with Anubis and Isis in their arms, depositing the two felines in the kitchen for their meal before heading for the back door. Bellatrix was just coming in when they got there. 

“Hello, Dear. Ready to go, Rodo?” Bella cooed. Her father placed a kiss on Bella’s mouth. 

“Of course.”

“Is there any plan on what stores to hit first?” Valissa asked. 

“I thought we’d apparate towards Gringotts and work our way down the street. I hate jumping around from store to store when we can go in order.” Bella waved a hand and laughed in a pitchy way. Valissa was starting to get the feeling her mother loved to shop just as much as she loved killing. Bellatrix ushered her and Rodolphus out of the house and to the apparition point. She quickly grabbed their hands and whisked them away where they soon stood on cobble streets. They started with Flourish and Blotts, making sure to have the books sent to their home instead of carrying them around the market place. Valissa picked out several that were not from her list to keep her busy when she wasn't with family or practicing for duels. They soon moved on to the stationary store and then to a lovely little shop that sold book bags and trunks for school. Valissa picked out two bags for school that would hold her things. The trunk was sent home while the bags were packed up in their own bags to carry. Then came a cauldron and all the necessary ingredients and flasks along with some other things Valissa saw in the window shops. 

“Valissa, would you mind terribly if we asked you to stay here while your mother and I go down Knockturn Alley for some things? We’ll only be a moment or so.” Rodolphus asked his daughter as they came upon the old Fortescue's ice cream Parlor. The building had been shut down for a long time after the owner disappeared, but was now turned into Weasley wizard Wheezes. 

“Of course not. Go ahead. I think I'll look around a bit. Just send a patronus when you need me.” Her mother's eyes became wide. 

“Honey, we can't do a patronus.” She stated. 

“Whatever not? All it takes is some concentration on your happiest memories.” Valissa told her. 

“There's a certain amount of pureness in your magic that it takes to perform one. We do not have that pureness.” Rodolphus told her. She frowned, but nodded anyways. 

“Okay, I guess use your instincts or something.” Valissa said quietly. They rushed off towards Knockturn Alley and Valissa stood in place to look around. She didn't see much in the terms of interesting shops from where she was. 

“Miss. Lestrange. How nice to see you, deary.” Valissa turned to see Molly Weasley coming up to her. She looked excited and full of joy. Valissa smiled. 

“Please, Mrs. Weasley. Call me Valissa.” She encouraged the woman. 

“Valissa then. How nice. How are you? After the night before, I was worried about you.” Molly confessed to her. 

“I'm a little shaken up, but I'm altogether fine. I wasn't hit, but Blaise was. I'm just happy that he’s okay now. Thank you for asking and thank you for your gift. It was simply divine in every way. You must forgive me. I haven't gotten thank you cards out quite yet.” She apologized. Molly waved it off. 

“No worries, dear. With all the hullabaloo going on right now, I wouldn't expect you to even have opened your gifts yet.” Molly laughed. Valissa decided to take a chance. 

“Mrs. Weasley, may I ask you something?” Molly nodded. 

“Of course.” 

“Do I remind you of anyone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I'm such a bad person for leaving it like that, but trust me when I saw, Valissa will NOT BE revealing herself to Molly or Arthur for a long time. Right now, she has her plan cooking to get the Weasley's to the other side along with sniffing out any Order members who are unhappy with Albus Dumbledore. Stay tuned for the rest of their talk. Next time, we'll see Valissa and Pansy duel along with her first practice session with Voldemort and Lucius. 
> 
> As always, I now have a Twitter account for you, my readers, to contact me by and keep up with what I'm doing in regards to my story here and others I may have in the works. Follows me @SlytherinSorter. You'll know it's me by my description and the Severus Snape picture. Love you all! Maky sure to Read and leave a Kudo and comment. I live for all your support.


	11. Valissa: Breaker of Chains, Freer of Elves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm finally back with the first part of my two chapter update special in honor of our story hitting 4,000 views! In the last two or so weeks, it has actually gone passed 4,600 views and I am just overjoyed. Anyways, enjoy the first of my double feature!

“Hmm. No, I don’t think so. Should you?” Molly asked. Valissa shook her head.

“No, I was just trying to find a plausible explanation as to why you’re being so kind to a death eater’s daughter. I enjoy your kindness and it’s very nice to have, but I don’t understand it.” She said truthfully. Molly looked a little pensive for a few seconds.

“You are not your parents.” She stated simply. Valissa opened her mouth the reply, but suddenly closed it. She didn’t quite know what to say to that. She simply smiled. 

“Well, Mrs. Weasley. I would like to formally apologize for the events that happened at my ball and thank you and your family for coming. Please give my thanks to your husband for his actions. He saved my life.” Valissa thanked her. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. We enjoyed the party and it was nice to show our younger children how high society works.” Valissa nodded along.

“Yes, I was told that you used to frequent the scene. Perhaps I could offer my wisdom to your daughter. If I got her out into pureblood society, it could help her in the long run. My Aunt Cissy would love to put together some kind of tea party for the girls. Of course, she would be around girls like Pansy Parkinson and Lavender Brown. Would that be a problem?” Valissa asked, knowing her offer would be too good for Molly Weasley not to take. “Although, I suppose that Dumbledore may not approve of your child being around us.” Valissa frowned, purposely pushing her buttons to see if that would get an interesting response. Molly’s eyes brightened and she smiled widely.

“Oh, nevermind the old man. Ginny would love to go to a party. It’s been so long since any of us have been around pureblood society.” Molly frowned just a little. 

“I see. Well, I could possibly talk to my Uncle about that. Maybe he can pull some strings and get your husband in a ‘better’ field of work.” She applied emphasis on better in an attempt to show she could get Arthur a better job out of the line of work that deals with muggles that would pay more than what he gets now. Molly jumped at that notion.

“Could you really? That would be wonderful, but I understand that Lucius Malfoy doesn’t like my husband.” Valissa nodded. 

“Don’t worry about that. Now, would you like me to ask him?” She asked. Molly nodded. 

“Yes, yes. Please do!” She encouraged. 

“Alright. Consider it done. I’ll send out an invitation for Ginny in a week or so.” Molly smiled brightly and spontaneously hugged her. 

“Thank you so much. You are truly a sweet girl.” Valissa didn’t quite know what say, so she just smiled. 

“It is no trouble.” She said. Molly looked cheerful. 

“It was so nice running into you. Thank you for your time. I think I should get into the store now and see my twins.” Valissa saw her enter the store and smiled to herself. The plan was coming along nicely and Molly Weasley was like putty in her hands. If she could get Arthur a better paying job and her daughter in with the rich pureblood girls, then the Weasley’s would feel indebted to her. That alone, could work to her advantage. As she plotted, she saw her parents emerge from the crowds. She waved at them and came over to where they waited for her. 

“I had the most wonderful chat with Mrs. Weasley while you were gone. I told her I could get Uncle Cius to give her husband a better job and get her daughter in with our crowd. She knows all too well that if Arthur gets a job that doesn’t deal with muggles, that they would be accepted back into high society.” Valissa told her parents. Rodolphus raised a brow, but said nothing. Bellatrix, on the other hand, had plenty to say.

“Why would you fraternise with blood traitors and Order members? They are the filth of this world next to muggles and mudbloods.” Bella whispered to her. 

“Yes, but if I get the Weasley’s on our side, the other order members could follow. If I entice them with riches and acceptance and guarantee their daughter is married off to a high standing man, then they will run to our side and never look back. Godfather agrees with me.” Valissa stated. Bellatrix’s lips became thin and her expression showed she was unhappy, but whatever her Lord wanted, she would help to provide. They entered a familiar store to purchase things for their new pets, making sure that Isis would especially have a comfy bed to rest in and have her kittens. It had been decided that she would take her owl and her father’s Kneezle to Hogwarts and bring the cat back once Isis is ready to have her kittens. 

They came home an hour later with many bags of supplies and things Valissa and her parents had seen and bought on a whim. Mimzy greeted them at the door with a weird look on her face. 

“Master, owls came for yous.” Mimzy gave Rodolphus three letters while the other house elves took their bags. Valissa watched as her father flipped through them to look at the wax insignias. 

“One from the Crabbe Family, one from the Goyle family and one from the Nott Family.” He stated. They walked into the sitting room where they all sat and Rodolphus began to read the letters. 

“Well, Rodo. They are obviously challenges. What do they all want?” Rodolphus sighed and skimmed through them. 

“The Crabbe Family wants Valissa to tutor him in his Hogwarts Classes all year. It seems they want to improve their son’s chances at passing his NEWTS. The Goyle's are going bold and demanding a marriage contract. The Nott family has left it up to their son to decide what the demands are. It will be announced the day of the duel, which can't be good.” 

“Blaise said Goyle and Crabbe are a shoe in for me. I've seen Nott duel a few times and he’s good. Not great, but good.” Valissa was about to ask when the duels were to take place when another owl swooped in from the open back door and dropped another letter in her father’s lap. He opened it and looked over it. 

“Your duel with Parkinson has been moved up to tonight. It seems Parkinson Sr. Is just itching for his daughter to get her foot in the door. It looks as though you have a busy schedule, Lissa. Pansy tonight, Vincent Crabbe tomorrow morning and Gregory Goyle tomorrow afternoon. The Nott boy will be dueling you here on saturday.” Her mother’s eye’s widened. 

“How long until the duel tonight?” She asked. 

“Three hours. They’re holding it at their manor.” Bella nodded and stood up quickly. 

“Well, then let’s get going to the duel room. You need to practice and get warmed up. We’ll show you a thing or two before we leave.” Valissa stood and followed her mother. 

“I thought Godfather and Uncle Cius would be training me.” She said. 

“Yes, but Lucius is busy with Narcissa today and the Dark Lord is out. We’ll train you tonight and tomorrow before your duels and then He will deal with you all Friday.” Her mother had the same glint in her eye as she did that night in the Department of Mysteries when Valissa was still under the impression that she was a muggleborn. Bellatrix seemed to get a little crazy when duels were brought into the picture. 

“Alright, Mother.” They entered the duel room that Valissa had dueled Draco in and her mother took the position down where the wall Draco crushed was. “Just don’t go too easy on me, Mum. I need a challenge or I won’t learn anything.” Bella laughed.

“Darling, I never go easy.” That was when she shot a curse. “Confringo!” 

“Aguamenti” She put of the fire and shot her own spells. “Flipendo!” She casted before setting the Arrow-shooting spell on her. Though Bellatrix was in the air, she was able to dodge the Arrows before landing on the ground. They dueled like this for twenty or so minutes before Rodolphus joined in and she was dueling two people at once. They soon realized that she was pretty used to dueling like this. All those years of her life being threatened had prepared her pretty well for these duels. 

“Acura Carroraven!” Rodolphus sent what he thought would be an unknown curse at his daughter, wanting to test her reflexes when set with a spell she didn’t know. Surprisingly, Valissa seemed to recognize the hex faintly as one she has read about somewhere in a book she probably shouldn’t have had in her possession. The spell was very old and it was meant to turn a wand against it’s owner. Hermione knew what she had to do. She hid her wand behind her back and let the curse hit her. It reared the curse useless and as her parents were momentarily shocked, she hit back.

“Expelliarmus!” Both Rodolphus’ and Bella's wands flew out of their hands and Valissa caught them. Her parents looked at each other for only a moment before they both broke into smiles. 

“She’s ready, Rodo.” Bella crooned. 

“Of course she is, Bella. How did you know how to block it?” Valissa bit her lip. 

“I used to sneak into the Restricted Section in the Library at Hogwarts and read anything I could. I remembered reading about that spell.” Rodolphus raised a brow. 

“I can't believe they still have that book there. I was caught with it in my possession so many times, I lost my library privileges.” Valissa blanched. 

“I don't even know what I'd do with myself if I couldn't go to the library. Books are knowledge and knowledge is power.” Bellatrix smiled widely. 

“My mother used to tell me stories about the Dark Lord and how he could always be found in the Library. Antigone Black hated the Library, but was always there to watch the Dark Lord.” Valissa watched as her mother clasped her hands together with a dreamy look on her face. 

“You must have loved your mother.” She stated to her. Bella laughed loudly. 

“Oh please, Liss. I hated her. She was a horrible woman, but oh, did she have such a crush on our Lord.” Bella laughed it off and wrapped her arm around Rodolphus’ arm. 

“Dear, why don’t you go on ahead and get to opening your gifts? Mimzy will sit with you and write down who gave you what as you open.” Her father encouraged. 

“Yes, that is a lovely idea. It’s terribly uncomfortable to have my entire sitting room buried in gifts!” Bella huffed. Valissa giggled and handed them back their wands.

“Honestly, Mother. It’s as if the only thing you love more than myself and Daddy is a clean house.” 

“That's not true. I love you, your father, dueling and THEN a clean house.” Valissa giggled and set off to the sitting rooms. Mimzy was already there with a sheet of paper and a quill. 

“Hello, Mimzy.” She greeted the Elf. Mimzy turned to look at her charge with a smile. 

“Hello, Miss. I’m ready whens you are.” Valissa sat in a chair next to a bunch of presents and started to unwrap them, telling Mimzy what family it was from and what it was. She spent the next hour and some odd minutes doing that and by the time her father came to collect her for her duel with Pansy, she had unwrapped twenty presents or so and found that she had hardly made a dent in the pile. 

“Mimzy, go ahead and take what she has opened up to her room. It’s time, dear.” Rodolphus directed the elf before setting his gaze upon her. Valissa nodded and followed him out to the floo network in the foyer. Her mother was waiting with her cloak. 

“Now, remember what I'm about to tell you. The kids you'll duel will be nothing like Draco in regards to etiquette. Don't go in with preconceived expectations. Don't start the battle thinking they will play by the rules and never, ever turn your back on them. Once you have won, back up with your eyes on them and wait until your father or I reach you.” Bella warned her as she fastened the cloak around her daughter’s shoulders. 

“Yes, Mother.” 

“Pansy has not asked for anything yet. Have you decided what you want?” 

“No, not yet. I'll probably make something up.” She spoke to her father. 

“Just promise me that you'll fight like hell against anyone demanding your hand.” He said to her. She smiled at him. 

“No problem.”

“Because if you lose to some asshole child, if I don't kill him the minute he wins, Blaise will.” He added. She laughed.  
“Don't worry, Daddy.” They stepped into the Floo and Rodolphus threw down the powder. They were in the Parkinson Manson within seconds.

“Welcome to our home.” A woman called. Valissa looked to see the woman coming towards them. 

“Percilla, how nice to see you again.” Bella greeted. 

“Yes, it’s been far too long. I've been tending to the baby.” The woman stated.

“Ah, that's right. I take it your husband was happy to have a male heir finally come.” Rodolphus added. The woman turned her blue eyed gaze on him. 

“Yes, he was very happy. Eddard is his little accomplishment.” The woman who Valissa had deduced as Pansy’s mother looked over to her. “You must be Valissa. It’s nice to finally meet you.” She shook her hand. 

“Yes, it is nice to meet you as well, Madame Parkinson. I must take the moment to thank you for the beautiful stained glass vase you and your husband gave to me. I just got to opening all of my gifts today and it is stunning.” Valissa clasped her hands together to try and make it sound like she was excited about their gift. In truth, when she first unwrapped it, she thought it was the most gaudy, horrible looking thing she’d ever seen and planned for it to have a terrible accident. As Valissa studied Mrs. Parkinson, she could see where Pansy got her pug-like features. Her mother had an upturned, short little nose and high cheek bones that didn't quite offset her sunken eyes. Her lips were small and painted red while her ears were the only things on her head that didn't look odd. Pansy was a little prettier than her mother, at least, but that was because her father was a very attractive man. Valissa couldn't hardly believe this woman standing in front of her had just given birth to a child. She was a bag of bones dressed in red. Her parents talked with the woman for a few more minutes before they were led out of the entry hall and into the dueling room where Pansy was looking wide eyed up at her father. It seemed he was giving her a stern talk before their battle. Mrs. Parkinson clucked on with her mother while Valissa and her father observed the room, which meant they had a perfect view to what was about to take place. 

An elf in complete rags appeared next to Pansy and said something to the girl and her father. A look of annoyance crossed Pansy’s face and she batted the elf away. 

“Not now, you mangy thing! Can’t you see I'm busy?” Pansy huffed. The elf looked Mr. Parkinson and met his angry gaze with wide, owl-like eyes. 

“Haven't I told you before not to bother us when we’re in here?! You never listen, you nuisance!” Valissa and Rodolphus watched on in horror as he backhanded the elf across the face. The elf cried out and flew away from them, hitting the wall. Valissa looked up at her father before stepping on the dueling stage and walking in a brisk pace to the two. 

“If you are quite finished, Mr. Parkinson! I am ready for this duel and if your wife is done clucking on like a hen in heat, I'd say it’s time to get on with this!” Valissa demanded. 

“Yes, I think it’s about time we get this over with. What has your daughter decided on?” Rodolphus asked as he joined his own daughter on stage. 

“I’d like one of your horses.” Pansy stated as she crossed her arms. Mr. Parkinson looked angry. 

“Of all the things you could ask for that they have, you want a damned horse?! She has millions of galleons in a trust fund and you want an animal?” He ranted. Pansy made a face. 

“Why would I need money when I'll be marrying Draco, Daddy. Seriously, I've already explained this to you.” She huffed. Valissa felt her own anger spark. 

“I beg to differ, sweetheart. The way you just treated your nanny elf, Draco would never marry you. I, for one, would never let you live long enough to walk the aisle and Lucius would never in this world allow his son to throw his life away on a cow like you. In fact, speaking of your elf. I've decided that I want your nanny elf. We Lestranges don’t lay a finger on our elves.” Valissa seethed. Pansy drew her wand, but Valissa was ready for it.

“You're on!” Pansy shrieked. Rodolphus looked to the opponent’s father and they both made a silent agreement to get off the stage immediately, but by the time they did, Valissa already had Pansy flying through the air and into the drywall. Pansy staggered up from where she had fallen and tried pitifully to hex Valissa back. She dodged it easily and laughed at how red Pansy’s face was getting as she shot spell after spell at her without hitting her. Valissa weaved in and out, dancing around the stage. Pansy was getting tired and her aim was horrible. Valissa took her chance when Pansy stopped to take a deep breath and cringe in pain and shot a curse at her that effectively disintegrated Pansy’s wand. The force of the wand blasting apart sent Pansy into the wall. She hit her head and slumped to the floor, conscious, but loopy.

“Well done!” Bellatrix called, racing up the stairs and onto the stage towards her daughter. She waited for her mother to be next to her before taking her eyes off of Pansy. 

“Well, it was nice doing business with you.” Rodolphus said lightly, holding out his hand for the Elf’s ownership papers. Mrs. Parkinson begrudgingly handed them over and went to his daughter. Valissa stepped away and went to the elf that was leaning against the stage. She was obviously hurt. 

“Hello, I'm your new Master. What is your name?” Valissa asked kindly. The elf looked fearfully up at her and swallowed before answering. 

“Lucy, Miss. My name is Lucy.” Valissa nodded. 

“What a pretty name, Lucy. Now, I want you to know that me and my family will never hurt you. My own elf, Mimzy, will make you a dress, so you won't be in those rags and heal you right up. I have plans for you.” She winked at the elf. “Mimzy!” She called. The elf appeared just as she was called. 

“Yes, Miss?” She asked.

“Mimzy, this is Lucy. She is now under my authority for a while and I want you to take her home, dress her in a nice dress and heal her all up. When you're done, answer all her questions.” She looked to Lucy. “I wish to see you tomorrow after breakfast.”

“Yes, Miss.” They both answered. Mimzy took the elf back home and Rodolphus collected her to go.

“Well done, my sweet. They didn't have a chance. I must say, you are quite the liberator.” He told her. She blushed. 

“I plan on giving Lucy to a good home. The Parkinsons don’t deserve to have elves if that is how they treat them. If there was such a thing as a licence to purchase house elves, I would have demanded that as well.” She answered with conviction obvious in her voice. Her father laughed.

“You always have a plan. That part of you is my brother. He always has a plan and back up plans to go with them.” 

“When will I meet Rabastan?” She asked. He shook his head. 

“My brother is completely crazed. The Dementors really did a number on him during his time in Azbekan. He’s in the high security ward at St. Mungo’s for the rest of his life.” Valissa frowned. They got in the floo, Bellatrix promising to come through later after seeing the new baby. 

“I'm sorry, Daddy.” She said to him. He smiled weakly at her. 

“It’s okay. We all had our ways of coping while in jail. Bella talked to herself a lot. It took her a long time after escaping to get over it. My brother delved into his mind for escape and simply... Got lost.” 

“What about you? What did you do?” She asked as he led her to her room. He sighed and stopped, pulling her close to his body. She wrapped her arms around him in comfort. 

“I thought about you the entire time. How much you needed me, how much I was missing..... The Longbottoms knew we just wanted you back. They knew where you were. Most of the Order back then did and they all wouldn't speak a word of it. Now, all but Dumbledore is around with the knowledge of what he did to you.” She nodded. Valissa had always assumed that they went to the Longbottom home to torture them because Neville could have also been the baby in the prophecy. It turned out she had been wrong about that theory. 

“Goodnight, Father.” She said to him, opening her door. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast.” She smiled and closed the door. It was dark in her room as she dressed for bed and got in the sheets, but Valissa didn't turn on a light. She preferred it dark with only the moonlight to reflect in on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked that chapter. I want to thank you all for being so patient with me on my bout of writer's block. You all have been so sweet and besides the fact the last time I updated was just to give you a progress report, I've seen this story rise in views, going up ten or fifteen hits every day. Thank you so much for this and look forward for the second part of this two chapter update by the end of this week. With love always, Mai_Mai1


	12. Facing The Dragon Once Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I'm finally back after my hiatus with a new chapter. I'm sorry for not updating when I said I would, but things have been very busy with college and work and I only just now got to uploading this for you. BTW, HAPPY 5,000 VIEWS!!!!!! Oh my god, I'm so happy.

It had been a long weekend, to say the least. Valissa spent most of her time practicing for her upcoming duels and in her free time, she focused on unwrapping all of her gifts from the ball. She hadn’t seen Blaise since he bought the owl for his sister and Draco had not come by to see her either. She knew Draco had his own duels to go to, but it disappointed her that he couldn't at least come for dinner. It was safe to say she missed her cousin very much and the more time she spent away from Blaise, the more she yearned to see him. It troubled her that he had only been there for a week and she had started the honor duels, been announced to society, consented to being courted and had been attacked all in the course of seven days and felt as though things were moving fast; too fast for her liking. That was why she came to visit her aunt and uncle late Monday afternoon with Mimzy. The new elf, Lucy, had been assigned to take care of Isis as of the moment. That had come about when Isis came in her room over the weekend while Lucy was dusting. Valissa found Lucy caring for Isis like she was a small child. Lucy had an affinity for animals and somehow knew what Isis needed at all times.

“Uncle Cius? Aunt Cissa? Are you home?” She called.

“Hello, darling! Come in, come in!” She turned to see her aunt coming down the stairs. Valissa made her way over and hugged Narcissa.

“I've missed you! How are you and the baby doing?” Valissa asked.

“Wonderful, Lissa. Just wonderful! Of course, I could do without the morning sickness at all hours of the day, but it’s all worth it. Lucius is absolutely excited. The healer says it’ll be a girl.” Her aunt gushed.

“How wonderful! How is Draco taking it?” She asked. Narcissa pursed her lips.

“Draco is having trouble getting used to the idea of no longer being an only child. Of course, he will get most of the estate and money when he marries, but some will be saved for his sister.” She admitted.

“Don’t worry, Aunt Cissa. He’s probably excited just as you are about it. Maybe he just is having trouble adjusting. He has always been your baby, now there will be another in his place. He has to share you.” Valissa offered the thought, thinking of how much she knew of him before she found out who she really was.

“I suppose you’re right, Liss. Now, what is it you came to see us about?”

“I thought I'd come and talk to you and Uncle Cius about it, but I've been feeling like everything is going so fast for me. One minute, I was a muggleborn and the next, I'm promised to Blaise and the Dark Lord is giving me dueling lessons. In a matter of seven days, my world has turned upside down and it’s all making me feel... I don't know... I just want someone to tell me I'm not crazy for feeling this is all going so quick.” Valissa ranted. At the end, Narcissa nodded and grabbed her hands.

“I understand. I could see it all happening right in front of me, you have been thrust into our world without any preparations. Being a witch is nothing new to you, but being a pureblood witch is a whole different ballgame and all of this is crazy. Don’t worry, dear. It will all slow down. Your first week here is over and from now on, you'll be feeling much better. I promise that the weeks to come will not be as crowded and overbearing.” Valissa smiled at her aunt.

“Thank you, Auntie. That’s just what I needed to hear. Is Draco home? I've missed him.”

“Draco is in his room. He just got back from a duel with Pansy Parkinson. She demanded marriage, but he won.” Valissa sighed.

“That girl is a gold digging slag.” Valissa said. Narcissa laughed.

“I know. Lucius would never allow it to happen anyways. Him and I are thinking of Daphne Greengrass. She would be a lovely candidate and he father has one foot in the grave. Once he dies, she and her sister will be free to marry no matter how rich they are. Greengrass senior is a terribly greedy man.” Narcissa said to Valissa. She raised a brow.

“Really? He seemed perfectly healthy when I met him at my ball.” Narcissa scoffed.

“His wife Phoebe is slowly trying to poison him. She paid Severus a heavy amount for the poison, but she is so skittish, that woman. Afraid he’ll catch her putting the drops in his food. Why, I don’t know why she doesn't just stage an accident and be done with it.” That got Valissa curious. This is what she was waiting for, an opening.

“Interesting. What do you suppose Godfather would do if Giuseppe was caught doing something like, feeding information to an order member?” Her aunt snorted, clearing not catching on to her niece’s intent.

“He’d call up a meeting and drag that sorry piece of dragon skin in the middle of it all to make a spectacle of his death.” Valissa thought on for a few minutes as they sat in silence. Their silence did not last long though, with the arrival of an elf a few minutes later.

“Madame, Healer Shaunway is here to see you.” The elf announced.

“Thank you, Dilly. I must be going now, dear, but feel free to go see Draco. Lucius is in his office if you wish to see him as well.” Valissa nodded to her aunt absentmindedly as she was deep in thought. She made the quick decision to deviate from her previous plan of seeing her cousin and headed upstairs to see her uncle. She reached his mahogany door and knocked. She heard his voice on the other end, seeming to be talking to someone and slowly opened the door to peer in, hoping she wasn’t interrupting anything. As she peered in, she saw her uncle bent in the Floo. She understood now, he was in the middle of a floo call. She decided to sit in the chair across from his own to wait.

“I don’t know how many times I’ve told you this, Carazzi! Four orders of Dragon Hide Gloves, three orders of Virgin’s Blood and ONE order of Fairy-Made glass potions flasks. Merlin, my nutty sister-in-law could do this faster than you.” Valissa held back a laugh. She had never seen her uncle get so flustered. She didn’t hear the reply. “Good! You know what, I’ll take it! And good luck ever getting a good reference from me.” She watched as he yanked himself out of the floo and turned to look at her, seeming a little surprised to see her there. “Oh, Valissa. How long have you been sitting there?” She cracked a smile.

“Long enough to know someone just got fired.” He nodded and came to sit in his chair.

“Oh, Benjamin Carazzi. He was my Co-CEO of my Potions supplies company. I pay him more money than it takes to run Hogwarts and he still screws everything up. Filthy half-blood!” That ticked Valissas' interest.

“Well, you know.... I have the best candidate for the job. He has unsurmountable skills in communication, has never been late to work a day in his life and has a really nice wife that would probably bake you a cake for hiring him.” Lucius made a face at the cake part.

“I’m not much for cake, but cookies would be nice. Who is this man?” Valissa made an evil grin.

“Arthur Weasley. Now, I know you’ve had your differences, but that is only because he and his family have been branded as blood traitors because of his job. I have this wonderful little idea to get the Weasley’s on our side and Godfather thinks it’s diabolical. If you hire him, they will not only gain back their wealth, but their status as well. Molly Weasley has all, but shouted it out that she would do anything to get back into high society. It’s perfect.” Valissa leaned back into the chair and sighed in content.

“I’m not so sure about that, Liss. Arthur Weasley and I have never been kind to one another.” He tried to reason.

“Well, I am sure! I need to have the Weasley’s on our side. I think it’s plain to see that if they come to our side of the playing field, other Order members will follow. Molly has nearly confided in me that other members were fairly upset about Hermione Granger’s death and blame Dumbledore for it. I can get them all on our side, but I can’t do it without the Weasleys.” She admonished, looking at him with a doe-eyed expression and a partially trembling lip. He sighed and rubbed a handkerchief across his forehead.

“Alright, but you really owe me for this one, Valissa.” She giggled and his face softened. “But I suppose I need someone competent enough to run some of my dealings since I’m home-bound. Until the Pharos are dealt with, I’m afraid Narcissa and I are stuck here.” Valissa sighed again and stood, walking around his desk to wrap her arms around him lovingly.

“Oh, Uncle. You won’t regret this. I promise you that much. I love you, Uncle Cius. You’ve been so kind to me and I appreciate all that you have done for me.” He took a deep breath.

“I’ve made so many mistakes with my life, Valissa. You saw many of them as the young Miss. Granger. I didn’t love Draco enough or give him the fatherly attention he deserved. I’ve failed the Dark Lord and I feel as though I’ve failed my family as well. I just want to make sure that my next son or daughter never feels the way Draco does about me.” He confessed.

“Uncle, there is always time to fix mistakes and right the wrongs. Until the baby comes, you have eight months to grow closer to Draco and make sure that the sibling he will have will never be more loved or more important than him. Reestablish a connection with him. You’re all cooped up in this manor together, it’s only safe to assume that reconnection will not be too hard. Don’t buy him something to win his affection, just talk with him. You know what he likes.” She suggested. He sighed.

“I suppose you're right. I can make it all right once more.” She smiled and patted his back.

“Good, now. As far as our plans to attack the little get together the order is having. It will be on Thunderlily Hill as I've said. We need to start making plans. I know who will be there for recruitment, but until we make definitive plans on who we are attacking and who we are leaving alone, let’s all assume we will mostly be attacking the new recruits. Those who I know aren't part of the order yet. Once you hire Arthur and I get close with Ginny Weasley like I have with Molly, the Weasley’s will tell me all I need to know about who has become upset with Dumbledore. I will make sure the ones who are on the edge of leaving the Order are not present during the attack and arrive just afterwards.” Lucius nodded along.

“Interesting. And how are we supposed to get through their shields? Thunderlily Hill is highly protected due to the protection of rare Fire Sprigs.” He asked. She raised a brow.

“It has already been programmed in the spells to let Order members through. The shields spread apart to let the passerby through. I was programmed into the spell before all this and all I have to do it stand in the shield. It will open, allowing our death eaters to pass through my doorway. I will disguise myself as my mother to keep my presence low key. If the Weasley’s or any of the Order members see me, it could all go terribly wrong.” Lucius nodded along thoughtfully.

“Who shall we invite to this party crash?” He asked.

“Hmm. I'll let that be up to Godfather. I haven't seen enough of everyone.” Valissa said to him as she walked around the table towards the floo network.

“Alright. I’ll speak with him at our next meeting. Have you spoken to Blaise lately?” He asked suddenly.

“No, I haven't. I was actually hoping to see him today, I just hadn't made a decision on whether to visit Draco or him first. Draco has been so busy lately.” She informed her uncle.

“Well, according to Zabini Senior, his wife’s sister and mother are in town and Anna seems very upset with Blaise for moving on you. I thought it would be best to send you over to their home and introduce yourself to them. Her sister, Sola and mother, Stefania are in the dark as to who you are.” Valissa raised a brow.

“Interesting. I think I will stop by today then. I believe one of my finer robes will do for this challenge.” She mentioned it as she thought of her cream colored robes she wore to her first outing with her mother.

“Stefania is a grouchy old woman and always has been. Sola, on the other hand, is shy and meek. Anna has always been considered the pretty one out of the two girls. Her own brother is a model.”

“So, shall I approach the elderly woman with kindness, or meekness? I am not one to be stepped all over, Uncle.” Lucius leaned back in his chair.

“A stern kindness will do fine with Stefania. She admires any good witch with talent and grace. I also suggest bringing Mimzy with you. She frowns upon any young witch attending a man’s home without her nanny elf unless it is very close family.” She nodded.

“Mimzy will enjoy the outing. I believe she is friends with Blaise’s nanny elf, Orturo.”  
*********  
Valissa knocked on the door to Zabini Mansion and waited patiently with Mimzy by her side for the door to be answered. She had chosen her merlot colored robes after some deliberation and had her hair down her back with both sides of her face spun up and braided thinly down the middle of her back. She wore a cream colored cloak around her with her initials sewed in the corner of it as well. The door opened to reveal Orturo, Blaise’s elf.

“Yes?” He asked. Valissa smiled brightly down at the elf.

“Hello, Orturo. I’m here to see Blaise.” She told him.

“Mistress does not want any visitors.... But Master Antonio did say Miss. Lestrange was welcome no matters what....” The Elf contemplated. As she stood there, she heard a deep italian voice come from behind Orturo.

“Come in! Come in! You must be the lovely Valissa I have heard so much about.” The man came int0 view and patted the elf on the head kindly. “Orturo, no matter what my wife says, Miss. Lestrange is always welcome.” Valissa was ushered into the entrance hall where the elf took her cloak and the man that she cased as Antonio Zabini kissed her cheeks in greeting.

“It is nice to finally meet you, Mr. Zabini. I’m sorry I haven’t been over to meet you sooner, I have been pretty busy with the honor duels and after my last encounter with your wife, I wasn’t sure if I was welcome.” The italian laughed and wrapped his arm around her.

“Nonsense. When it comes to my wife, I am the master of the house. You are welcome in my home. Come, my mother-in-law has been anxious to meet you.” She was led out of the entrance hall and down a flight of stairs towards a room. When Antonio opened the door for her, she realized it was a library and laughing could be heard. “Stefania, Sola. I want you to meet Blaise’s betrothed. This is Valissa Lestrange.” The laughing stopped suddenly and she was met with the cold glassy stare of his wife Annabeth.

“Hello, it is lovely to meet you.” Valissa smiled and looked to Blaise who seemed a little worried. Anna stood up from her seat and stalked over to her husband.

“Why is SHE here, Antonio?” She growled. Mr. Zabini brushed off his wife’s malice with ease.

“She came to see my son, Anna. She is always welcome in my home.” He stated. Anna’s face became red.

“Your home?” She growled.

“Well, it certainly wasn’t your family wealth that built this mansion.” He stated in a matter-of fact voice. She started growling at him in italian until a hard voice broke through to silence the mayhem.

“I will have none of that coming from you, Annabeth. Especially not in front of my grandson and his betrothed.” Stefania scorned her daughter. She then turned her stern gaze to Valissa and it turned soft. “Come over and sit with me, child.” She beckoned her over.

“Mimzy, go see if Orturo needs any help with his chores. I will call you when I want to leave.” She ordered her nanny elf.

“Yes, Miss.” Mimzy bowed before popping away. Valissa came and sat next to Stefania and Blaise.

“It’s so nice to meet you, sweet girl. My grandson has told me all about you.” The old woman stated. She raised a brow. “Don’t fret, it’s all been good things. Now, this is my other daughter, Sola. You’ll find she is much kinder than Annabeth. What a mouth you have!” She turned to scorn her daughter again. Anna did not look at her mother and as Valissa glanced at Blaise, he seemed a bit more calm and smiled at her, taking her hand in his. It was almost as if all the preparing she had done to impress Stefania had been for naught. Blaise had already softened the old woman for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you all liked this, I'm sorry for it only being around 3,000 words. I'll update again soon. Anyways, leave a kudo and comment to let me know what you think. Thanks!


	13. Making A House Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back!!!! Yay. It's been a month since my last update and this time, I have a longer one for you that ought to push things along just a little bit more. Anyways, I hope you like it! It took me forever to write! Stay tuned for after when I leave you all a little preview into next time.

“So, tell me child. Forgive me for being so blunt, but will I be seeing grandchildren in... Say.. Five years?” Stefania asked, placing a hand on her shoulder as Mr. Zabini offered her tea. She took it gratefully before answering.

“Well, Blaise and I haven’t spoken about that, yet. We’ve both been so busy, but I have always wanted three or four children. As for a timeline, it all really depends on when this war is over and how it comes out as well as school and finding a job. I'd like to go on to be a potions mistress.” Valissa confessed, grasping Blaise hard in her hand as she answered. She looked to him for confirmation and he smiled. Stefania nodded along.

“Of course, I just wanted to make sure I'll have little ones to spoil before I die. I adore children.” She smiled sincerely. Valissa was about to reply when Annabeth cut in with a laugh.

“This coming from a woman who picked favorites.”  Stefania glared at her older daughter.

“I did not pick favorites, it just so happens that your sister had a lot more planned for her life than being a lazy housewife! Sola saves lives! You sit around commanding an elf all day long and dreaming of marrying your son off to a pug faced floozy!” Anna became red in the face once again and sat up from her seat.

“Oh yeah? Well look where that got her! Sola is an unmarried twenty eight year old with no children and is still living at home to take care of you. At least I gave you a grandchild that will carry on your title!” Valissa saw Sola shrink back a bit at her sister’s claims.

“I don’t care much for that tone, Anna. At the rate you're going, Blaise will not only carry on my title, but my wealth as well. Sola gets some after I die, but I already have planned for Blaise to get the most considering he’s the male heir.” Stefanie stated in a matter-of-fact voice, her tone threatening. Now Valissa was confused, what title? She looked to Blaise for answers.

“Grandmother is a Marchessa. She’s part of the magic royal family in Italy. The royal magical family chooses which of their children or grandchildren carry on their title after their death. It is not automatically passed down as it would be in the muggle world, where after the Marchesa and Marchese, their children would be the Conte and Contessa.” Valissa raised a brow.

“So, in italian magical royalty, you’d be third in line for the crown?” She asked. He nodded. “So, does that mean that when we have children, only one of them can carry our title?” She asked.

“Of course not, child. It could be all of them or none. That’s the point of the choice. It makes it so if you have any children who are undeserving of the title, they will not bear it without your consent.” Valissa understood now, but was still a little confused.

“Forgive me for asking, but why isn't Sola bearing the title if she is your favorite child?” Valissa asked. Stefania’s eyes darkened.

“Sola cannot bear the title because she cannot pass it on. She is unwed.” Stefania seemed saddened by this and chose to change topics. “I actually have a gift for you as the next Marchesa and my future granddaughter in law. I've been informed of this Pharos of Pernia business and I think I may have something of great importance for you.” Stefania snapped her fingers and an elf popped in.

“Yes, Mistress?” The male elf asked.

“Do you have the package, Andeir?” She asked. The elf nodded and conjured a package from thin air and handed it to her before leaving. Stefania sighed before handing it over to Valissa. “This has been in my family for generations.” She told her as Valissa unwrapped it to find a necklace of deep blue gems with runes carved into it.

“It’s beautiful, Stefania.” Valissa gasped as she picked it up.

“This necklace protects the wearer from any and all harm. It does what you command of it, which can be to protect a child you're carrying or to steal one’s magic. Once it takes magic from another, it gives it to you. It teleports you to my home in Italy if you ask it.” She told Valissa. She took it out of Valissa’s hands and fastened it around her neck. “It cannot be removed from your neck, and if it is stolen for some weird reason, it will only answer to the true you. It cannot be fooled by polyjuice. It also becomes invisible to all who look at you.” Valissa was slightly speechless.

“I... I don't know how to thank you enough.” Valissa admitted.

“You can thank me by passing it onto your own child one day.” Valissa smiled at the old woman.

“Daddy!!!!” A young voice screamed. Mr. Zabini stood and opened the door to the Library to find a young girl standing in front of him.

“Bianca, darling, what’s wrong?” He asked, scooping up the child.

“Rebecca said I'm ugly because I don't have hair like hers.” The girl sniffed and Mr. Zabini turned to take her to a chair to sit with her. That was when Valissa saw the child was bald. She was a child like what Valissa’s mother had talked about.

“Who is this Rebecca?” Stefania asked in a snooty tone.

“The youngest Nott daughter. She’s a real brat, that one. She’s been raised with a silver spoon in her mouth.” Blaise answered. Stefania huffed.

“How terrible. Don't they teach children nowadays about the disease?” She asked.

“Actually, no. Most see it as a drawback, though it doesn't pass on to future heirs.” Sola finally spoke. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

“It figures that a child of mine had to be this way.” She stated. Mr. Zabini ignored his wife.

“She’s very sensitive about it.” He told Valissa. She nodded, an idea forming in her head.

“Well, I suppose we’ll be seeing you at Bianca’s birthday party?” Stefania asked hopefully.

“Of course. When is it?” She asked.

“Next Saturday. We’ll be having a grand party to celebrate and she’ll be ten.” Mr. Zabini informed her.

“No problem, I’ll be there.” She promised. That was when Mimzy popped in.

“Miss, you have a letter.” The elf handed it to her before leaving.

“Thank you, Mimzy.” Valissa opened it to find another letter inside sealed with the Malfoy crest and a note.

_‘Lissa, since I am bound to the mansion, I wanted to ask if you’d deliver this to the Weasley’s home, acting as the officiate._

_-Uncle Cius’_

“Who is it from?” Blaise asked her, casually looking over her shoulder at it.

“My uncle. I’m afraid I have to go.” She sighed. Blaise nodded, understanding. “I’m sorry to leave so soon, but my uncle has requested a favor of me to take care of today. It really was nice to meet you all.” Valissa said genuinely. Stefania smiled kindly and patted her shoulder.

“Not a problem, my dear. Blaise, dear. Why don’t you walk her home? I have some things I wish to discuss with your parents.” Stefania encouraged.

“Of course, grandmother.” He answered.

“Actually, you could come with me if you want, Blaise. Mimzy?” Valissa called.

“Yes, miss?” The elf popped back into the room.

“It’s time to leave, will you get my cloak?” Valissa asked of the elf. As she made her request, Orturo popped in and handed it to her gently.

“Thank you, Orturo.” Blaise thanked his elf as he helped her put on her cloak. She took his arm Blaise’s father came up to kiss both her cheeks.

“It was wonderful to meet you, Valissa. I look forward to getting to know my future daughter in law.” She smiled at him.

“Yes, I look forward to getting to know you as well.” Blaise escorted her from the room and up the stairs. “I’m surprised your grandmother was so kind. Uncle Cius warned me to stand my ground. I was expecting something much like your mother’s reaction to me.” She confessed to him as they got to the top of the stairs and turned to corner.

“Yes, well I’ve been telling my grandmother about you in an attempt to soften her to you. So far, I think it has worked. She gave you our most valuable family heirloom that you’ll wear for the rest of your life. I’m sure my mother wasn’t too happy about that. So, what are we doing?” He asked. She sighed.

“My plan to get the Weasley family is coming together quickly. I’m actually on my way to their burrow to offer Arthur a new job. I thought that you could come to thank Mr. Weasley for his actions at my ball and soften him up a bit to the idea of working for my uncle. Besides, Harry Potter and Merlin-knows who else will probably be there and I feel safer with you there with me. Having anyone in the family there may make them uncomfortable.” Valissa admitted to him. He nodded. “I’ll have to apparate just outside of their barrier and we’ll need to walk in. They’ll detect our magical signatures and send someone to come meet us.” She told him, briefly forgetting he didn’t know who she used to be. He looked at her with a shocked expression.

“How would you know where the end of their apparition point is and how their shield works?” He asked her incredulously.

“Um... When I ran into Mrs. Weasley in Diagon Alley recently, she brought it up. We were talking about her husband’s job and her daughter and stuff.” She made an excuse, obviously, but he seemed to buy it. She internally sighed and tsked herself for forgetting so easily that there are things the Hermione Granger part of her would know that Valissa Lestrange would not. She tightened her hold on his arm and apparated them out to the fields surrounding the burrow. They walked hand in hand, strolling through the grass. He pulled her close and sighed deeply. She smiled at his actions. Blaise was a true romantic.

“It’s beautiful out here. This would be lovely land to build a home on.” Blaise commented on the scenery.

“Yes, it would be. There’s a gorgeous stream of water down the way where the Diggory family used to live. Not far down the stream is where the Lovegoods live.” Valissa told him, remembering how run down the old Diggory family home was falling apart. How she’d longed to remodel the place or build something of her own there. That dream seemed impossible at the time. When they got closer to the barrier, Valissa chose to cast a patronus for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, knowing that if anyone other than them met them at the border, it would not be as easy to get in. It surprised her to see that her patronus was no longer an otter, rather a lioness and it sauntered around her and Blaise before racing off to give her message. She did not notice the curious look Blaise gave at it as it left. They watched the patronus enter the home and a few minutes later, a figure emerged from the front door and started its’ way up the path towards them. As it got closer, Valissa realized the figure was Arthur.

“Miss. Lestrange, Mr. Zabini. What a surprise.” He greeted once he got to the receiving point. Valissa saw the shield over the home start to materialize around him and smiled.

“Yes, Blaise wanted to come and thank you in person for what you did at my ball to stop the attacker and I am here as an officiate for my Uncle to speak with you and your wife.” She said to him, flashing the letter she had with the Malfoy wax seal pressed onto it. He seemed a bit surprised and nodded to let her in, opening the shield just enough to allow the both of them to slink through.

“So, what sort of business does Lucius Malfoy have with me? Why is he not here himself?” Arthur asked.

“My Uncle and Aunt are home bound until the Pharos of Pernia are no longer a threat to their new baby coming along. I'm not sure if anyone has told you, but the attacker was there for my aunt and the child she carried as well as Blaise and I. They had lost me before they could take my magic and somehow knew that if Blaise and I had a child together, they would get the magic they lost.” Arthur stopped short in the path at her words.

“The Pharos..... They were planning on breeding you both.” He stated, coming to the same conclusion everyone else had. Valissa nodded once.

“Until they are no longer at large, the Malfoy family has orders to stay in the manor at all times and Draco will have the best protection we can give him when we leave for Hogwarts.” He nodded along.

“What about you and Blaise?” He asked.

“I have my own protection set in place, Blaise is not as much in danger as I am.” She explained, not going into detail of what her protection was. She could hear laughing as they got closer to the Burrow. “May I inquire who is in the residence at this moment? I must know for my own protection.” She explained.

“My wife, our sons Fred, George and Ron, our daughter Ginny, Harry Potter and Ron’s girlfriend, Lavender Brown.” Valissa raised a brow. Lavender and Ron had gotten back together. Interesting.

“That all sounds fine assuming your younger son keeps his hands to himself and Harry Potter controls his temper. Don’t think I don't know what emotions are stirred by my bloodline.” Blaise wrapped his arm around her waist as she said this.

“Have no fear, Miss. Lestrange. You will be perfectly safe here.” He told her. He opened the door to the home and waved for her to go in first. Blaise was right behind her as she entered to see the kitchen she knew so well when she was Hermione. In there, sat Mrs. Weasley, preparing something.

“Hello, Mrs. Weasley.” Valissa greeted warmly. Molly looked up from what she was doing and smiled at her, coming around to give her a hug.

“Hello, dear! What a wonderful surprise. And Blaise, you look much better.” She patted him on the shoulder.

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. What a lovely home you have.” He complimented, trying to sound genuine.

“Thank you. Now, what did you come to see us for?” She asked.

“I'm here acting as my uncle’s officiate. I have a business offer for your husband.” Valissa finally said, letting Molly realize what that meant. Her eyes became wide and she offered them to sit so they could talk.

“What sort of business offer?” Arthur Weasley asked.

“My uncle is looking for a man to fill in the position of Co-CEO of his family potions company. You would mostly be taking the orders the lower level employees process and fulfilling them as well as managing the company while My uncle is home ridden. I have a contract set up for you.” She passed on the sealed parchment over to him. “As you can see, the pay would be immensely good, I believe he is offering you a starting wage of a hundred thousand galleons every two or so weeks and once he has seen you are able to handle the job, he will raise it to four hundred thousand a month.” Valissa went over the numbers, reading upside down as they looked at it with bulging eyes.

“But... Why me?” Arthur asked finally.

“Uncle Cius likes competency and organization. Your work in the ministry is well spoken of and above all else, you stopped his niece from any further harm. He wishes to mend the bridge gap between you and him and start a new.” Valissa told him, slightly skewing the story in her own favor. “My family is very grateful, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and this is a one time offer of a lifetime.” She could tell she struck home, looking at their faces as they listened to her and read over the contract which was perfect for them as she knew it would be. Her uncle had teased Arthur so much, he knew how to write the contract to elicit the opposite response than his usual toying would. As Arthur opened his mouth to speak, there was a slight bang of what sounded like a door being slammed and they all looked up to see the twins coming in laughing. They had kicked the door open from the outside and were heading into the kitchen. They glanced over at the group at the table for only a moment before turning to look in the pantry, only to freeze and turn around to view them correctly.

“Fred, George, stop staring like that.” Molly scolded her children.

“Sorry, Mum.” They answered in unison.

“Say..... Mum... Where is the Dragon Juice?” Fred asked after pulling himself together. Molly pointed to the cabinet above the sink.

“Well, I’ve read over the contract and it all seems very fair, but I don’t see anything here about a schedule.” Arthur said to Valissa.

“As a Co-CEO, you’ll have the ability to build your own schedule. My uncle just wants to make it completely clear that all orders in the month have to be filled by the dates given, no questions asked. You’ll receive an official owl for correspondence with the employees and Lucius as well as an assistant who will plan out your month so you know what orders are needed by when. Your personal office will be in Lillybyn Abbey.” Valissa finished. Arthur's eyes became wide.

“Lillybyn Abbey.... People can’t even rent there for less than ten thousand galleons a month and that’s just office spaces!” He said. Valissa could feel the twins staring in shock at the conversation taking place. “When do I start?” He asked. Valissa smiled widely.

“As soon as you can. My uncle suspects that if you put in your two week notice at your work, you could start the first of next month. He will be in contact with you to straighten out all the details, and of course, you are always welcome to visit the manor.”

“Where does he sign?” Molly asked in a hurried voice. Valissa pointed her wand down where the line was and it highlighted in gold. “Oh, where did I put my quill?” Molly asked, looking around the table.

“Here, Dad.” Fred spoke, offering him his own quill. Arthur took it from him gratefully.

“If we didn’t know any better,” George started.

“We’d think you’re signing a contract for a new job.” Fred finished.

“As a matter of fact, Mr. Weasley, your father is.” Valissa validated their assumption. The twins nodded.

“Good for you, Dad.” They commended in unison.

“Did I just hear Dad is getting a new job?” A female voice asked, walking into the kitchen to reveal herself as their daughter Ginny.

“That’s right, sweetheart. Your father will be the Co-CEO of Malfoy Potions Incorporated starting next month!” Molly stated in an excited tone of voice. Arthur put down the quill and the contract promptly rolled itself up, duplicated and then one disappeared.

“That’s your copy, Mr. Weasley. The other has been sent to my uncle. He will be in contact with you.” I told him.

“Malfoy? Since when does Dad and Lucius Malfoy get along?” Ginny asked with a scrunched up face.

“Since your father saved my betrothed. Arthur was able to down our attacker before anything could happen to Valissa and it saved my life in the process by providing a quick end to the fight, allowing for people to help me. Mr. Malfoy is very grateful, the whole family is.” Valissa smiled at Blaise.

“Especially my dear Godfather.” Valissa noted.

“I see.” Ginny stated.

“Mum, Lavender wants to know---” Ron Weasley stepped into the kitchen in mid sentence and as he saw Valissa and Blaise, his face became quite red. “What are they doing here?” He asked.

“Your parents and I were discussing your father’s new job with my uncle.” Valissa answered. “Oh, this reminds me. Ginerva?” Valissa looked to their daughter, remembering her promise to Molly.

“I prefer Ginny.” She corrected.

“We'll, Ginny. I'm thinking of having a little party right before leaving for Hogwarts for all pureblood sons and daughters of age and I wanted to ask if you would like to come? It will be a semi casual affair held in my family home.” Valissa told her, omitting the part where she wanted to play matchmaker for the girl so she would be with someone other than Harry Potter. The girl looked shocked.

“Um. I would have to ask my parents.” She looked to Molly and Arthur who nodded strongly.

“Of course you can go, dear. It’ll do you good to experience high society.” Molly encouraged.

“In fact, the invitation goes out to Fred, George and Ron as well. I haven't set an exact day or time yet, so official invitations have not been made out yet, but I’d be happy to welcome you all in my home. Of course, if you’re worried at all about my parents being present, I can always ask them to leave for the day.” Valissa explained to them, leaving no way for them to wiggle their way out of it.

“No worries, dear. No worries at all.” Molly assured her.

“I’ll pass on the invite, I don’t want to be killed in a death eater’s home.” Ron spat. Valissa rolled her eyes.

“I'm sure I wouldn't need to lure you in my home in order to kill you. I'm just being kind, but if you don't want to take me up on my offer, that’s fine.”

“Children, would you mind leaving us to talk? We still have so much to talk over right now.” Arthur asked of them. The twins nodded and marched out, pulling Ron with them. Ginny trailed behind. After they left, Arthur cast a silencing charm on the doors and windows.

“I'm sorry about my son, he’s hard to motivate.” Molly apologized. Valissa shook her head.

“No problem, Molly. I understand.”

“Good, now. We would like to talk to you about something.” Molly stated. Valissa raised a brow.

“Really? What is it?” She asked. This was catching her off guard.

“I’m sure you realize by now that Molly and I have lost faith in Albus Dumbledore after Hermione’s death. Well, we have been asking around and it seems there are many others who are angry with Albus as much as we are and are looking for another side to play on. One that does not include him.” Valissa nodded in understanding. Inwardly, she was cheering in happiness. She was getting what she wanted.

“How many people?” She asked coolly.

“Not including my wife and I, nine and counting.” Valissa whistled.

“That’s a significant amount.” She said. Arthur’s lips set in a line.

“We know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you all go! Chapter thirteen is over and noe, on to the next. Here's a small sneak peek into chapter fourteen, entitled, There Are Poisonous Lies To Be Cured  
> **********  
> "WHO ARE YOU, VALISSA?!" He screamed at her, his own tears evident even in the rain. She held back a sob. 
> 
> "I didn't want you to find out like this! I was going to tell you, but I wanted us to be in love first." She cried. There was a loud boom from thunder, the storm becoming worse as it was influenced by her magic. He looked at her in a way everyone used to look at her.... Like she disgusted him. 
> 
> "I DO LOVE YOU!" He yelled at her. She froze, tears falling down her cheeks. 
> 
> "What?" She asked. 
> 
> "I do love you. I've only known you for a few weeks and I've already fallen for you, but I need to know!" He confessed. She hiccupped as the lump in her throat got bigger. She found that she could not say the same to him just yet and it killed her. 
> 
> "If I tell you, you won't love me anymore." She told him. He shook his head and she sighed shakily."Hermione Granger." She finally said to him. She watched his face change from shock, to slowly something she couldn't understand. 
> 
> "You know what, Liss? Maybe you're right." He turned from her and started walking away. Valissa panicked and ran to him, grasping his arm to stop his retreat. 
> 
> "Blaise, please. Don't do this." She pleaded. He didn't look at her as he yanked his arm out of her grasp and apparated away, leaving her to fall on her knees in the rain and mud.  
> *********
> 
> Leave a Kudo and comment to let me know what you think. Thanks, guys! Love you!


	14. Magic Of A Bint, Forcefully Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody and welcome back to a new chapter I have for you today. I know, I should be hung by my hair for neglecting an update on not just this fan fiction, but all of my fanfictions. I can explain!!! Don't kill me! The new year has come and I've had many things pop in unexpectedly including my acceptance into my dream college. It isn't Ivy League, but I'm in love. *sigh* Winter term has been very tough this year and now that it is the weekend before finals, I have finally been able to update for you. This chapter was NINE pages on Google Docs and it took me three months to write. I've had some really bad writers block and have only been writing little by little on this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and I will try to leave a sneak peek at the end of what is to come as well as a list of my stories that will be updated and If there is anything new to come. I'm sure that those of you who follow my other works will be so happy!!! Stay tuned!!

“Who are these people?” Valissa asked quietly.

“Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Dedalus Diggle, Rubeus Hagrid, Hestia Jones, our daughter in law, Fleur and or eldest son, Bill.” Valissa raised her brows at a few names.

“I heard several professors in that group, Mr. Weasley and your son. Am I to assume your other children feel the same?” Valissa asked. He shook his head.

“Bill came to us when he heard of how Molly spoke of Albus to you in the restaurant. His wife always liked Hermione and Bill felt it was terrible of the Headmaster to leave Hermione in an abusive household. He said that if he had known she was being hurt by the Grangers, he would have helped her. We all feel that way. Out of the rest of our children, we believe Fred, George, Charlie and Percy feel the way we do. Ron and Ginny are too brainwashed by Albus. They rely too much on him the way Harry does.” Valissa nodded.

“And Remus Lupin? Nymphadora? My mother killed his best friend and my cousin is far from the dark side as much as I know. Above those two, Minerva McGonagall is sweet on Harry Potter from what I’ve heard.” She mentioned skeptically. They didn’t notice how  she didn't mention Snape.

“As much as Minerva and Remus love Harry, they feel as though Albus is using Harry and after what happened with Hermione, they fear something could happen to him. Minerva says Albus has been acting weird for years and he hit his peak after You-Know-Who came back. They think he’s planning something for Harry. As for Nymphadora, she didn't give much of a reason, just that she felt close to Hermione and admired her dedication.” Valissa didn't say anything. She was too shocked for words.

“You have to understand, we feel as though we are fighting for Dumbledore and not for freedom and equality.” Valissa understood now, they were looking for a meaning to it all.

“Alright. Well, I suppose I will need to explain to you all what our side is really about and what we really fight for. We aren't fighting for what Albus Dumbledore has told you we fight for. Gather your people and let me know when a possible time will be to explain it all. You will be invited to my family home where I assure you, no one will be harmed. As for now, Blaise and I must take our leave. I have many things to do before my next duel.” She stood and Arthur waved his wand to cancel out his spells on the room.

“Well, it was certainly very nice of you to drop by. We look forward to seeing you again sometimes, Valissa. Blaise, have a safe trip home.” Arthur shook his hand and Molly gave Valissa a hug.

“We will, Mr. Weasley.”

“Valissa, I'd like to send your Uncle a thank you...” Mrs. Weasley started.

“He likes cookies.” She informed her. Molly nodded with a twinkle in her eye. As they left, Valissa had a very wide smile on her face. She was eager to speak with her godfather on the matter.

* * *

 

Valissa and Blaise arrived as the rain clouds were rolling in to see Pansy Parkinson screaming and running at Draco. They hurried into the Malfoy lawn and started to hear what Pansy was screaming.

“How can you be so obtuse? We are meant for each other Drakey! MEANT!” She screeched the last bit before wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

“I told you several times that I was never going to marry you! You’re a delusional bint!” He cried back. His eyes went wide as Pansy raised her wand at him, but she was frozen as Valissa raised her own wand as they got closer.

“I really wouldn't even attempt to utter a curse.” Valissa threatened. Pansy lowered her wand, but still glared at her defiantly.

“You did this! You turned my Drakey against me! He was putty in my hands before you trounced in and ruined it all, you filthy mudblood! You disgrace your family name!” Valissa was stunned. How did she know?

“Pansy, how dare you. Valissa comes from good stock. She’s Draco’s cousin!” Blaise defended. Pansy rolled her eyes.

“Oh, please! My daddy told me the whole thing about how she was too weak to fight muggles and how Bellatrix and Rodolphus saved her from them.” She turned her steely gaze back on Valissa. “What would Saint Potter say if you found out his mudblood Granger is dancing with Death Eaters?! You're garbage, Granger and a fake. You disgust me!” She hissed. Valissa felt a rage like never before as hot anger raced through her veins. She saw red as Blaise and Draco watched on. Thunder sounded loudly as Valissa rose in the air, her hair whipping around like dark tendrils of magic and a black aura started to whirl around her like smoke. Pansy’s face seemed to lose color and her snarky grimace fell. Valissa didn't notice how her parents and uncle and aunt were coming towards her and did not register Blaise trying to call her down. The necklace Stefania gave her became hot against her skin, but did not burn her as it turned white with heat and raised itself off of her skin, pointing the end of the gem encased in it at Pansy. Valissa let out a scream of pent up anger and emotions she had been feeling since she arrived to her new life and the rain started to fall heavily as lightning struck Pansy. She became encased in the same white glow that the necklace was giving off and she screamed in pain as Valissa looked on, not really seeing. Pansy fell to the mud in a heap and Valissa slowly came back down to the ground. Her crazed anger receded and the glow became faint. The black smoke seemed to be gone and Valissa could once again comprehend what was going on, focusing in on the only face that mattered, Blaise.

He looked mortified at her, shaking his head as if to rid himself of what he had just heard Pansy say and what he saw Valissa do.

“Blaise, let me explain.” He kept shaking his head and started to walk, taking the shortcut around the Malfoy yard to the field separating his home from hers. She rushed after him, ignoring her family’s questioning looks and darting right passed them to Blaise. Her family rushed over to where Pansy was laying, Draco standing over her.  “Blaise! Please. Stop!” She pleaded with his backside. They got to the field and thunder growled again.  He stopped and turned around.

“Tell me it isn't true.” He said to her.

“Wha--”

“TELL ME IT ISN’T TRUE!” He exclaimed, his voice booming over the sound of the rain.

“Blaise, please! I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I wanted us to be in love first!” She cried, her own tears mixing into the rain falling on her face.

“I DO love you, Valissa!” He yelled, his eyes full of pain.

“What?” She hiccupped.

“I fell in love with you the moment I danced with you. We’ve only known each other a few short weeks and I know you can’t say the same, but I've fallen in love with you and now, I need to know the truth. Who are you?” He stepped towards her, their eyes meeting. She whimpered.

“If I tell you, you won’t love me anymore. Not after this!” She exclaimed.

“No. I need to hear it from you!” He demanded.

“Hermione Granger! I was Hermione Granger!” She exclaimed at him, feeling helpless. His eyes became wide with her confirmation to Pansy’s crazed outburst. His eyes then began to harden into something she recognized, the same look she always used to get when she was a muggleborn; the look of disgust. It was his reaction that made her realize that she should have been forward with him all along.

“You know what, Valissa? Maybe you’re right.” He promptly turned from her and started walking again. This sent her into a panic and she rushed forward to grab his arm, trying to get him to look at her.

“I thought you were neutral, that mudbloods didn't bother you? I'm still a pureblood, Blaise.” Valissa argued futily.

“You think this is about what blood status you thought you were? What name you once went by? No, Valissa. This is about the fact that you kept something that big from someone that is supposed to be your soulmate. You kept that from me.” He still didn't look at her and tried to pull away from her. She tightened her grip.

“Blaise, please. Don't do this!” She pleaded. He kept his gaze straight ahead, never turning towards her as his hands became fists and he ripped his arm out of her grasp. She felt a sob come out as he continued his way home, leaving her there in the field. She sobbed hard as she fell to the muddy grass, her hair sticking to her face and the rain washing away her saltwater tears as they came. She crumpled to the ground on her side and let out a wail that was overshadowed by the deep and dark rumble of thunder that seemed to go on forever, unaware of the way her promise ring magically began to deteriorate.

She wasn't sure how long she laid there in the field before someone came to her. To Valissa, it felt like hours. Her father's strong arms encased around her and he picked her up, holding her close to his warm chest. She hadn't even noticed her teeth chattering. The rain had soaked through her clothes as her magic stirred the wind, making her shiver. He didn't say a word as he brought her back to their mansion, breezing past her mother’s questions and up the stairs to her room. He cast a drying charm on her clothes and a warming charm on a blanket that he draped around them both as he sat on her bed. Valissa continued to cry and Rodolphus knew that her heart had broken.

* * *

 

Draco:

“What happened, Draco? What did Valissa do?” His mother asked him. Draco shook his head.

“I don’t know, but we have a problem. Pansy said her father told her about Valissa’s past.” Rodolphus’ eyes went wide.

“What?!” His wife screeched.

“How could he have gotten passed the seal on the dark mark?” Rodolphus asked.

“I have no idea. We need to call him.” Draco said. They all nodded.

“Draco, wake up Pansy and take her down to the dungeon. Lock her up. We will call him.” Lucius ordered Draco.

“Mmmm... Wha? What happened?” Pansy stirred as Draco propped her over his shoulder to carry in. She seem to wake even more and her eyes became wide. “Put me down! Draco Malfoy, you drop me this instant!” She screamed at him and struggled for her wand. Just as she was about to cast a jinx on Draco in an effort to get away from him, her wand sputtered and began to smoke on the end like it was out of fuel. They all knew what that meant. Pansy burst out sobbing uncontrollably. “My magic! Where is my magic?! What have you done?! My daddy is going to kill you. What will the Dark Lord say when he finds out?!” Her moans grew fainter as Draco disappeared inside Malfoy mansion and the adults all looked at each other. Thunder boomed loudly.

“Lucius, call him. I'm going to find Valissa.” Rodolphus said to his brother-in-law. Lucius nodded and followed the path his son had taken inside. Bellatrix, who was furious over Pansy, put aside her anger to help her sister inside, aware that she had too much excitement for the day.

* * *

 

“Welcome, everyone. I realize this meeting is several days before what I scheduled, but something has been brought to my attention by the young Mr. Malfoy. State your case!” The Dark Lord growled. He had already assessed Pansy and the memories of Draco and her to know the entire story.

“It has been revealed to me by Pansy A. Parkinson that her father was able to work around the gag order made by our Lord and the Dark Mark to inform his daughter of Valissa Lestrange’s past identity. This resulted in Pansy losing her ability to cast magic. It was witnessed by all of my family that her wand began to smoke profusely before refusing to work, often meaning a witch is no longer a witch.” Draco finished and there was a collective gasp.

“PARKINSON!” Voldemort growled. A figure stepped forward. “For the crime of disobeying orders and relaying information to an outsider that could have led to the harm or demise of my Goddaughter, you are sentenced to death. Your daughter, having no magic in her body, will have her memory wiped and be sent out into the muggle word for all her life. She will live a normal muggle life span as the magic in her blood would have kept her alive for much longer than that and she is never to return to our world. Your wife and son will be exiled from the wizarding world of  Europe and spend out their days in Canada. What do you have to say for yourself?” Parkinson senior did not say anything.  The Dark Lord smiled evilly and shot the killing curse at him, sending his body flying across the large hall and into a wall, where his body slumped to the ground. It was at this moment when they all took the ceremonial drink to his death. The Dark Lord lowered his cup. “Now, I will not disclose the way in which he was able to get around my orders and that of the magic the dark mark you all share has. Instead, I have slipped Veritaserum of my own concoction into your drinks in an effort to figure out who else knows of the plans Parkinson senior had and the way he carried them out. Now,” the Dark Lord surveyed the crowd of followers. “Who's first?”

* * *

 

Having found no others with knowledge of Parkinson Sr.’s plan, the Dark Lord was content. He did not notice that Severus had not taken a drink from the tea. Having been a Potions Master for several years, he immediately recognized the milkiness to the tea was not cream. Nevertheless, the Dark Lord had nothing to worry about. Severus had decided to default to his side after hearing what Valissa had gone through. His own father had been abusive and he understood the horrors she must have faced. When the meeting was over, the Dark Lord received word from a house elf that his Goddaughter wished to have a private meeting with him at Lestrange manor. He smiled evilly. He knew it had to be good.

* * *

 

“Do you wish to talk about it?” Rodolphus asked his daughter after thirty minutes of sitting with her. She sniffed.

“Pansy told him what I used to be and he got upset that I kept something like that from him....... I understand why he was upset, but he told me he loved me before he made me confess and then.... He said he might not anymore because of this secret.” Valissa felt fresh tears water her eyes. Her father rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

“Shh,... I'm sure he doesn't mean that, sweetheart. He cares about you and his father just adores you. They know you'll be part of their family someday.” He told her.

“Yeah, but he might not want me anymore. I.....” She took a shuddering breath. Now that she thought about it, she cared very much for him. She did not know for sure if it was love because they had only known each other for a short time, but the thought of him not wanting her anymore was heartbreaking. “He’s been so straightforward with me on everything and I didn't tell him about my past. I didn't let him in on that piece of me and he’s very upset about it...”

“There was no way for you to tell him. You and our whole family were explicitly told by the Dark Lord not to tell anyone outside of close blood relatives and the other Death Eaters who physically can’t reveal that information. Regardless of how Parkinson Sr. Did it, you weren't allowed to talk.” Her father reasoned. She sniffed again.

“Yeah, well I wish he knew that right now. I would have told him on my own time when it was appropriate. I would have let him in on it when we married someday, but that bint Pansy took that away from me.” She sat up to pull the blanket closer to her. Meanwhile, her father had an idea to fix it all. He hated seeing his daughter sad and he knew Blaise cared for her. After all, a man willing to love his daughter considering who he and his wife are was just about the best he could hope for in a suitor for her. His daughter sniffed loudly, fussing with a face towel to wipe her eyes. “I suppose I should pull myself together for right now. I need to tell Godfather that my plan is working with the Weasleys and there are more than just them looking to defect.” His eyes became wide.

“Really?” He asked. She nodded.

“Yes. Arthur and Molly told me there are more than nine Order members looking for an alternative side. It seems Dumbledore has made them feel like they are fighting for him and not for what is right and equal. They’re looking for a meaning to it all and I’m going to give them one.” Valissa rubbed at her eyes again.

“Liss, what did you do to Pansy?” Her father asked her carefully. She shook her head and was silent for a moment or two before speaking, not wanting to look at him as she did.

“I'm supposed to be the next Zabini bride. Stefania Zabini gave me a necklace that has been in her family for generations. It’s supposed to protect the wearer by any means necessary until I pass it on to someone else. I can ask it to protect an unborn child, make people forget they saw me and....... And even command it to take away another’s magic.” She was quiet for several more moments as her father processed it. “Dad, they all say how much I look like you and how much I act like you. Mother’s crazy hair trait was passed on to me and your genes soothed what could have been a fuzz ball on my head. My skin is a milky white like yours while hers is pale like alabaster to the point that her thin physique seems frail. Even my wandless magic and temperament is like you... But I now know what part of her was practically copied and pasted into me.” She looked at her father. “Her madness. I grew so angry, I felt crazed and uncontrollable. I kept thinking how Pansy didn't deserve her magic. How she didn't deserve to live in our world when she was so terrible. The necklace answered my thoughts and took it away from her. I can feel her magic flowing through me and it’s mixing with my own. Pansy had power, but she lacked the ability to bend it to her will.”

“Is there a way to give it back?” Her father asked.

“I’m not sure, but I wouldn’t give it back to her if I could.” Her voice was cold and losing the shake that it had when she was crying. Her mind seemed to change course and she hugged her father tightly. “I love you.” She told him. He hugged her back before she stepped away.

“I love you too, Liss. Would you like me to get your mother or something? How about some comfort food?” Before she could answer, her door, which had been cracked open, was pushed open even more and Isis came waltzing into her room. The kneezle jumped up on Valissa’s bed and looked at her expectantly. Valissa cracked a smile and reached for the animal, patting her head.

“I don’t think I need Mother right now. Could you call Godfather? The sooner I tell him about the Weasleys, the better.” Valissa told him, using her wandless magic to vanish any leftover traces on her face of crying.

“Of course I can. Anything else, Darling?” He asked as he started walking to the door. Valissa shook her head. “Alright. I’ll call him once the meeting is over and you’ll have an audience in the library.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *phew* What a chapter that was! Again, I'm really sorry for not updating any sooner, but I'm already working on my next chapter, so it will be up sometime at the end of this month. 
> 
> Do me a favor and tweet at me the next time I go AFK and let me know I'm neglecting you guys. Okay? @SlytherinSorter will go straight to me and I'll totally be fine if you're all like, "What the fuck. Get your lazy ass in gear and give me some FF love". 
> 
> Anyways, without further ado, here is your sneak peek into chapter 15 and just to let you know, this has many elements from Heartland's " I Loved Her First"  
> ******
> 
> "You see, Blaise. I'm the kind of man that tortured a couple into insanity in front of their child all for my daughter. My daughter was the only thing I ever thought about when I was rotting away in Azkeban. I've killed a lot of people and done some horrible things all in her name and I'll be damned if I let you break her heart all because of some shitty things Parkinson's brat said. When you look at my daughter, you need to remember that the lips you've kissed are the same lips that suckled from the bottles I gave her. When they smile at you, remember that her first smile was at me. The sound of her voice laughing at your jokes is the same voice I heard for the first time when her first word was, 'Daddy.' I loved her first, I held her first and a place in my heart will always be hers. From the first breath she breathed, when she first smiled at me....." Rodolphus stared out the window as he reminisced. "I guess you won't what I'm going through until a miracle smiles up at you.... Just.... Think about what you're doing here, Blaise. I know she loves you and she's afraid to admit it herself or anyone else because that forsaken muggle world she grew up in taught her that it isn't right to when you've only known them a short time. Go to her. If not now, then soon. She needs you just as much as you need her."  
> *******  
> Awes!! I know that was really long, but.... Awessss!!!!
> 
> Here's a list of what will be updated in the coming week as well as what is new:
> 
> DUE FOR UPDATE: 
> 
> \- Together As One (Bella Swan/Aro Volturi) Twilight  
> \- Once A Cullen, Always A Cullen (O.C./Carlisle Cullen) Twilight  
> \- Life As It Should (Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson) The Vampire Diaries/Originals
> 
> BRAND NEW TO COME:
> 
> \- To Heal A Malfoy (Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy) Harry Potter  
> \- Eskimo Kisses (Hermione Granger/Severus Snape *Marriage Law* Harry Potter  
> \- Unmatchable (Hermione Granger/Severus Snape *Marriage Law* Harry Potter  
> \- I'd Stop The World For You (Hermione Granger/Severus Snape) *Time Travel* Harry Potter  
> \- Elijah's Heretic (O.C./Elijah Mikaelson) The Originals


End file.
